Funhouses with Joe
by StealMyHeart4
Summary: Lilly Truscott is tired of taking backseat to Miley. What happens she gets trapped in a Funhouse with Joe Jonas? Can he help her learn who she is? Can she help Joe learn some things about himself also? When drama ensues can they keep it together? JoexLily
1. Adventures

**Hey guys! I'm back! This is my 2nd fanfic and its a LillyxJoe Jonas. I hope you enjoy it. This is the longest chapter I've ever written, which is good because I've been trying to make chapters longer! Okay guys some things to you need to know before reviewing!**

**Im making Joe 17 instead of 18, so the age different between him and Lilly (15) will not be so big. Nick is 15, and Kevin is 20**

**The song I'm having him write is already on their current album, please for my sake and yours (because I know you dont wanna see my song writing skills) pretend that it isnt. **

**And last but not least, I am not an obsessive Jonas Brothers fan, but I do know a little about them. If I screw some facts up royally, I'm sorry, and if you bring it to my attention (nicely) I will gladly fix it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers...but I do know what I would do with them if I did...**

* * *

**Chapter One: Adventures**

"Mom, I got it!" Lilly Truscott shouted as she ran up to her room and threw open the door. She quickly unsnapped the red helmet she was wearing and slung it across the room carelessly. She kicked off her skateboarding shoes and tossed them somewhere near the vicinity of her closet. She had spent all day skating and had managed to only scrape one knee. Usually she managed to come home with a wide variety of injuries thanks to her habit of not paying attention while she skated. Skateboarding was Lilly's thing, the thing she was known for. For Lilly it was a sort of escape from reality. When she skated, she had plenty of time just think about things; it was very therapeutic in a sense. The thinking is what caused so many scraped knees and scratched chins. Luckily, Lilly had a decent tolerance for pain and didn't complain about much.

She plopped down on her turquoise and lime green comforter she'd had her mother especially order from PB Teen as a Christmas present last year. She grabbed the phone out of its charging cradle and quickly hit the 'talk' button. She shifted her weight on her bed so she was sitting with her legs crossed in front of her. She rubbed the sore spot on her knee.

"Hello?" Lilly asked as if she didn't know it was her best friend Miley on the other end. She was the only one who called her besides Oliver, and he was busy watching some eating competition on television. He'd asked if she wanted to come over and watch it with him, but the thought of guys eating 50 hot dogs in 5 minutes made her want to throw up.

"Hey! What are you doing right now?" Miley asked slowly. She always started off conversations that way when she had some bad news.

"Okay Miley. What's wrong now?" Lilly sighed into speaker of the phone, hearing the crackle of her breath in the ear piece.

"Well, I forgot to check the Hannah schedule before we made plans to go to the fair." Lilly could practically hear Miley's eyes rolling. "Turns out I have to do a cd signing tonight."

"But it's the last night! We won't be able to go if we don't go tonight!" Lilly complained. She instantly felt guilty. She knew Miley couldn't help being so busy, but sometimes it was just frustrating.

"I know! I'm sorry Lilly. You can still go with Oliver or someone else, or you could always tag along as Lola, even though cd signings aren't very eventful." Miley was trying her best to make up for it, but she didn't feel like being Lola tonight. The wig was itchy and the celebrities she met got boring after awhile.

"I guess I'll just figure something else out." Lilly said, trying unsuccessfully to mask the disappointment in her voice. "Have fun at your Hannah thing."

"I'll call you later, 'kay?" Miley finally said, not knowing what else to say.

"Yea, I'll talk to you later." Lilly said before hanging up the phone and tossing it a few inches in front of her on the bed. Another Saturday night spent alone in her room. This seemed to be happening a lot lately. Miley always had Hannah Montana keeping her busy all the time, and lately, as shocking as it was, Oliver actually had guy friends. Sure they were still best friends, but everyone seemed to be doing different stuff, while she was just stuck being skateboarding, dumb-comment-making, semi-tomboy Lilly Truscott. It felt like she was just stuck in the same place and everyone around her was changing and growing in who they were. Lilly couldn't even begin to tell someone who she was. She didn't wanna think about it anymore.

She shook the thoughts from her mind and threw her lime green ipod nano into her ihome and hit shuffle. The first song to pop up was a song by one of her favorite guilty pleasure bands, Cartel. The band was semi-popular and she had heard them a handful of times on MTV. Their hit, _Honestly_, was really popular and once Lilly sampled the songs off the entire cd on itunes, she just had to have it. Her favorite song and the one currently playing was _Say Anything (Else)_. It just held lots of meaning for her. She listened to the lyrics carefully.

_I'm here to say that you're the star you wanna be_

_Just open up and look inside and you will see_

_So to get what you want_

_You've got to mean it when you say what you want_

_You're wasting everybody's time_

_You're saying anything that gets you by_

Lilly began to think about the words. It did always seem like she took the backseat when it came to her friendship with Miley. She never was the 'star', she felt like it was her turn to get some spotlight. It was always about Miley. Miley always got to have the adventures. Now Miley was preventing her from going out on a beautiful summer Saturday night and doing something she wanted to do. She didn't need Miley Stewart to have fun. Lilly Truscott could make her own fun.

And With Lilly's newly found perspective on life; she grabbed her cell phone off her armoire and ran out the door. It was time for Lilly Truscott to have an adventure of her own. She was going to that fair, even if it meant going by herself.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Joe Jonas sat uncomfortably on the u-shaped couch in back of the tour bus. He was chewing on the end of his black pen and tapping his foot repeatedly against the floor. He was trying to write a song for the new cd. He and two of his brothers, Nick and Kevin, had a band called the Jonas Brothers. They had become rather popular in the past few months and were playing a sold out tour across the country.

Their new cd was filled with catchy, dance-type hits that would drive fans crazy, but the cd had to show the softer side of the Jonas Brothers also. So Joe had dumbly volunteered to write a love song for them to record. He knew what he wanted to say but he just didn't know how to put it into words. He wasn't the best songwriter in his band of brothers, but he was decent.

He just didn't have enough inspiration to write a love song. His love life wasn't going that well currently. Before they had all left on tour he had asked out this one girl, Rebecca. She had turned him down flatly when she'd heard about the tour, telling him long-distance relationships simply did not work. He could always write an angst-y song about getting turned down, but he was in no mood to depress himself more than necessary.

He let out a grunt of frustration before putting the pen to paper and doodling a space ship in the margins of his notebook. The bus hit a pot hole which sent his pen flying across the paper and ruining his drawing.

"Ugh, I'm done!" Joe said throwing the pad and pen to the floor.

"You're done with the song already? Let me see!" Nick shouted, chewing on a spoonful of cereal, from the kitchen portion of the bus. He was the youngest of the trio, only 15. In the band he did a wide variety of things, but he was most known for guitar and lead vocals.

"No, I'm not done. I haven't even written the first word." Joe said before stealing his brother's Fruit Loops and taking a big bite so he wouldn't have to talk anymore.

"Joe! We're recording next week. We need to work out the melody and stuff, but more important we need lyrics!" Nick complained while grabbing at the bowl, leaving milk to slosh onto the floor. That was going to smell nice in a couple of days.

"I knghso. I jsk hvf sfm wridfr's bufk." Joe mumbled still trying to chew the mass of cereal in his mouth.

"Joe, we don't have time for writer's block!" Nick had become an expert at understanding his brothers when they spoke with their mouth full. You kind of had to when you lived with 3 other brothers.

"What are you guys yelling about back here?" Kevin, the oldest, asked groggily. He had been taking a nap, before getting disturbed by Joe and Nick.

"Joe is goofing off instead of writing the love song for our album." Nick said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and glaring at Joe, who was still chewing.

"Am not!" Joe squealed like a girl. "How could you accuse me, Joe Jonas, of goofing off? I would never do such a thing." He gasped and placed his hand over his mouth

"Guys stop fighting. Joe, just get the song written. Okay? Good? Okay. Bye." Kevin yawned before retreating back into his bunk. Kevin often acted as the peace-maker, resolving issues between his brothers and helping them come to a conclusion everyone would be satisfied with.

Joe stuck his tongue out at Nick before heading to the kitchen to heat up some Pizza Rolls. "So what are we doing today anyway?" Joe never knew the schedule, unlike Nick and Kevin. He was more spontaneous than his other brothers and just went with whatever was happening that day.

"We're playing at the fair in Malibu." Nick sighed. Joe, who was two years older than Nick, was slightly immature. Nick was older than he was in maturity level, and Joe was, well, lets just say not quite up to par.

"Coolio. When do we get there?" Joe asked their bus driver, Steve.

"In about 15 minutes." Steve responded before returning to driving.

"Sweet. I hope we have time to get on rides and stuff. I could win one of those stuffed giraffes. You know how I love giraffes, Nick." Joe gushed, holding his hand over his heart. Joe was such a jokester. He turned everything into a joke. Sometimes his brothers wondered if it was to prevent him from showing his true emotions about things.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled into a parking lot near the back of fair, so they wouldn't be rushed by fans. As Kevin, Nick, and Joe stepped out of the bus they were greeted by the screams of about 50 teenage girls and a bunch of flashes. How fans found out where they were all the time was beyond Joe, but it was pretty flattering.

"I LOVE YOU JOE!!" He heard one strawberry blonde girl with freckles, who was just a bit too young for him, yell.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" He shouted back at her, leaving her to just about faint.

He loved responding to things fans shouted at him. Their reactions were priceless and it made him happy to know he probably made that one girl's day and maybe ever her month.

They walked through the crowd with their body guard ahead of them. He heard girls shout other things but didn't bother to respond. He always heard a wide variety of stuff from fans. From, "NICK, I WANNA HAVE YOUR BABIES!!" to "MARRY ME JOSEPH ADAM JONAS!!" There were even some girls who would shout for Kevin even though they didn't have a chance with him since he was 20, and they were probably about 12.

Joe loved fairs; they always reminded him of his childhood. He hoped he would actually be able to have fun at this one. He hadn't been to one in so long. Not since the Jonas Brothers had gotten famous anyway. He always loved the funhouses. Maybe he would be able to check this one out after the show. Maybe he would meet someone new, someone who would help get his mind off of Rebecca.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!!**

**Review and I'll give you a surprise!!**


	2. Pairs Only

**18 reviews???!! On the first chapter?!?!You guys are beyond amazing! I already have like 7 or 8 favs and about 18 alerts...you guys make me feel so good!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers...unfortunately. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Pairs Only**

Lilly smiled as she walked into to the entrance of the fair. You could see the lights of the fair from several miles away. The lights were her favorite part. There were so many colors; it was just breathtaking at night. The air smelled like cotton candy and popcorn, and there were tons of cute boys. Now all she had to do was work up enough nerve to talk to one of them. She smoothed down her denim skirt and pulled up her light blue lace-lined camisole so it wasn't too revealing.

After rushing out of her house in the heat of the moment she realized she still in her skate clothes and was kind of sweaty. So she ran back into the house and showered. She picked out the girliest outfit in her closet and actually put on mascara and clear lip gloss. She wanted something fun and new to happen tonight. Something she could say she did all on her own. After primping as much as Lilly's tomboy personality would allow, she finally left the house and walked the couple blocks down to the fair.

As she strolled through the park grounds she took in everything around her. The children passing by her were giggling because of an obvious sugar-high. The ground was littered with popcorn kernels, and waded up flyers, and remnants of cotton candy. With the passing of each rigged booth she would hear a different slightly creepy man in his 40's yell something about "stepping right up" and "a prize for every player."

Lilly remembered one time when she went to the fair when she was about 5 or 6. She had made her mother spend all her money trying to win a goldfish. It was one of those games that if you threw a ping pong ball in fish bowl, you got to keep the fish. After about $15 worth of quarters invested in this fish she finally got one. She named it Eddie and he lived a happy life for about 2 weeks, until Lilly thought Eddie might want to go for a swim in the swimming pool. They had a shoe box funeral and buried Eddie in the back yard. Lilly giggled at her childhood naivety.

As she continued to stroll she heard the faint sound of guitars and drums in the distance. Lilly could go for some music right about now. As she walked cautiously through the fair, she was careful not to lose focus of the sound and where it was coming from. As she neared the concert she also heard the screams of what had to be about one hundred girls. Lilly shook her head. It must be a guy band. Lilly stood toward the back of the crowd, observing all the girls screaming their lungs out and running their hands through their hair as if they didn't know what to do with themselves.

"_Why would anyone go this crazy over guys?_" Lilly thought to herself.

When she finally looked toward the stage she got her answer. She could see three boys, and they were all dangerously good-looking. The shortest, and probably youngest, had a huge mass of black-ish curly hair, and was quite adorable if she did say so herself. He was playing guitar and occasionally sang lead. The lead singer had perfectly coiffed black hair, which she was sure was due to just the right amount of hair products. He made cute faces when he sang, and seemed to get the crowd pumped. He played the tambourine, which made Lilly laugh. Most of the girls seemed to be there for him. The final boy looked kinda like the second one but he was taller and dressed different. He also played guitar, but he never sang lead. They were obviously brothers; they looked too similar to not be. Lilly could barely hear what they were singing because of the girls around her.

Lilly was curious about this band, they sounded vaguely familiar, but she just couldn't pin point who they were. She tapped a jumpy brunette girl that looked about her age on the shoulder. When she turned around she looked kind of mad that someone had disturbed her moment with whoever was on stage. She had too much eye makeup on, and looked like she had spent hours picking out her outfit, only to look like she was trying too hard.

"Um, Sorry to bother you, but can you tell you me who they are?" Lilly asked the now impatient girl. She pointed her finger towards the boys.

"You don't know who they are?" The girl asked, incredulous. She didn't bother to wait for Lilly to reply. "It's the JONAS BROTHERS!!" The girl screamed again, fanning her face to show how hot they were, before turning around and throwing her hands in the air. She resumed her action of screaming the lyrics, and just screaming in general.

_Oh yea, the Jonas Brothers._ Everything suddenly clicked in Lilly's mind. She'd seen them a number of times on Disney channel and she was pretty sure she had seen them from across the room at an event she went to as Lola. She had never actually talked to them though. They had gotten really popular since she had last seen them. So Lilly just stood and listened to the music, getting kind of into it herself.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Joe stood at the front of the stage, in the middle of Nick and Kevin. They had been on the fourth song in their set of 6. He was singing his part of the lyrics to _S.O.S._ The crowd was amazing tonight. It was amazing every night. Joe was so thankful to be able to do what he loved, and that he could bring other people pleasure and happiness from doing it. As he shook his tambourine flirtatiously at the girls in the front, he scanned the rest of the crowd. Suddenly he saw this girl catch his eye in the back of crowd.

She hadn't been there the entire time, he would've seen her. She wasn't like the other girls, she wasn't screaming his name, and she didn't even look like she was that into their music. The confused look on her face was adorable. She just stood at the back, her arms crossed, looking at all the other girls like they were insane. When she tapped the overly-excited girl in front of her, she pointed right at him. He wondered if she knew he was looking right at her.

This girl was the definition of cute. Her blonde hair flowed freely down her sun-kissed shoulders. She looked a little uncomfortable as she modestly pulled up the straps of her tank top. Joe laughed to himself when he saw that she had paired her skirt with a pair of black converse. He could tell this girl was different than other girls. He wanted to talk to her desperately.

When he finally focused his attention back on the music, and not the mystery girl in the crowd, he was amazed to find that they were already on the last song of their set. It was crazy how you could think about something completely different and still sing a song. He did that sometimes when he read a book, yes I know, hard to believe, but Joe Jonas can actually read. His mind would wander off on a funny word like quirky, and before he knew it his eyes had read two more pages but his mind had been somewhere else.

He finished off the set and waved to all the fans. He looked for the mystery girl, but she was gone. Joe felt disappointed. He really wanted to talk to her. He breathed heavily as he said a quick "Thank you! You guys are awesome!" into his microphone before heading off stage. He saw Nick and Kevin exchange funny looks, but Joe just ignored it. He was too sad that he probably wouldn't see his mystery girl anymore.

He was suddenly shocked that he had just referred to her as 'his' in his mind. He took a towel and bottled water from one of the concert coordinators from back stage.

"So, what was that all about?" Kevin asked, putting his hand on Joe shoulder.

"What?" Joe asked, still oblivious.

"You were totally zoned out for the last two songs. You weren't your usual Joe self, jumping off of speakers, and playing with the crowd. You just kind of stood there and sang." Nick informed his older brother.

"Oh. I guess I was too busy looking at this one girl in the crowd. She was toward the back, and she wasn't like the usual girls who come to our shows." Joe said, in a slightly dreamy voice.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know where she went. She was there one minute and then I looked back up and she was gone." Joe asked. Both Kevin and Nick could hear how sad he was.

"You weren't just imagining her were you? Like a mirage or something?" Nick asked, completely serious.

"No she was real." Joe thought about her for a second before shaking her from his thoughts. "Whatever, do we have time to go do anything?"

Kevin glanced at his watch. It was 9:30. The fair closed in 30 minutes, but that was enough time to get on at least one ride. "Yea, let's go ride the roller coaster!" He said, grabbing his shades.

"Sweet! I'm there." Nick exclaimed grabbing his hooded sweatshirt. "Joe? You comin'?"

"Nah, I think I'll just go check out the funhouse. I'll meet you back at the hotel. We're staying at the Hilton, right?" Joe asked. They were going to be in town for a couple of days, so they were all staying at a local hotel.

"Yea. Okay, catch you later little bro." Kevin said before racing Nick to the roller coaster.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As Joe made his way to funhouse in his disguise, which was really only a pair of sunglasses and a hoodie like his brother's, he kept his eyes open for the mystery girl, just in case she was still at the fair. He could see the funhouse in the distance and from what he could see, it looked pretty elaborate. It looked like one of the biggest funhouses he had seen; it had huge purple columns and red door and window frames. It must have taken forever to set up; it wasn't just one of those cheaply put together funhouses that you walk through in 2 seconds.

As he got closer and closer to the funhouse he heard the gruff voice of an older man and the small voice of the girl shouting at each other. Once he was about 10 feet away from the squabble he realized who the girl's voice belonged to. It was the girl, the girl he had seen at the concert. She was shaking her fist angrily and her face had turned a shade of pink.

"Listen ma'am! I can only let groups of two in the funhouse. I don't make the rules!" The man was losing his patience as he angrily pointed his wooden walking stick at a sign plastered to the side of the funhouse. The sign was neon yellow so it would stand out. In big black block letters the sign read, "PAIRS ONLY. NO EXCEPTIONS."

Mystery girl stomped her foot in frustration. "Listen buddy! I will give you enough tickets for two people if you will just let me go in."

The man shook his head at her. He wasn't going to let her in. A voice crackled over the intercom system set up over the fair grounds. A monotone voice spoke mechanically. "The fair will be closing in 15 minutes. Thank you." It was Joe's opportune moment. It was now or never. He could fix this.

And with a swift breath, he made his way over to the funhouse and jammed 3 tickets in the fair ride operator's stubby hand. "I'll go in with her."

* * *

**They finally meet...sorta. ****  
**

**This chapter took me awhile to write!! I hope you guys like it and are building up in suspense...haha. Review me and I'll love you. **


	3. The Button

**You guys are awesome! I got 24 reviews on the last chapter. Unfortunately I'm writing this at 7:30 in the morning before I go to school. I know! Its pouring rain. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Something you might want to know. I made up absolutely every fact you see in this chapter; so use your imagination!! **

** Disclaimer: Dont own anything...kthanks. ****  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Button  
**

'_The man shook his head at her. He wasn't going to let her in. A voice crackled over the intercom system set up over the fair grounds. A monotone voice spoke mechanically. "The fair will be closing in 15 minutes. Thank you." It was Joe's opportune moment. It was now or never. He could fix this._

_And with a swift breath, he made his way over to the funhouse and jammed 3 tickets in the fair ride operator's stubby hand. "I'll go in with her."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lilly whipped her blonde hair as she turned her head to see who had just spoke. It was a boy concealed by sunglasses and a black hooded sweatshirt. She thought this was odd, especially since it was night and it must have been impossible to see wearing sunglasses. From what she could see of him, he was cute. His jaw line was perfectly curved and the bit of dark hair peeking out of his hood made him look like one of those boys who you shouldn't fall for, but you just couldn't help it.

As the man ushered them in with his arms, the boy gave her a flirtatious smirk. She was speechless. What had she gotten herself into? This morning she had been the same old Lilly as always and now she was going into funhouses with strange boys? This all seemed too surreal. She shut her eyes tightly and pinched the skin on her forearm. When she opened them she realized the boy was still there and she was still in the funhouse. This was no dream.

After they had entered the funhouse, the boy immediately took off his sunglasses, let down his hood, and unzipped his jacket. He shoved the shades in the back pocket of his tight jeans, to which Lilly had taken notice. He ran his hands through his hair, leaving it to fall perfectly into place. After he had gotten comfortable he reached his hand out to Lilly.

"Hi. I'm Joe." He said. His voice, his clothes, his face, it all seemed familiar.

"I'm Lilly." She replied, putting her hand into his, hoping her palms weren't sweaty. It suddenly hit her like a brick wall. She had seen this boy before, he had been on stage, he was the middle one. The one she believed to be the cutest of the three brothers.

_Lilly. I like that name. It has a nice ring to it._ Joe thought, reaching out to touch her hand. She was even prettier up close. She didn't have too much make up on, or looked like she tried too hard. She was just naturally pretty, and to Joe, that was one of the hottest things in a girl. As his hand finally touched hers, he felt his confidence drain away. Joe Jonas, Mr. Confidence, was now nothing more than a scared little boy in the face of the girl he hoped to impress.

"You're from that band that played tonight. Arent you? The Jonas Brothers?" Lilly asked curiously, tilting her head to side slightly in cutest way possible.

Joe's heart began to beat faster at her question. _She noticed me. She remembered who I was. _He swallowed hard, willing the lump in his throat to disappear. "Um, yeah. That was me and my two other brothers, Nick and Kevin." Joe said, trying to act nonchalant about it. He was failing miserably.

"Oh. That's cool. You guys look like you have fun." Lilly said calmly. She couldn't believe how smoothly this was going for her. It wasn't that Joe had no affect on her. Joe made her nervous, more nervous than she had ever been around a boy. Her stomach was in knots, but her outward appearance wasn't affected by her emotions. It was amazing. Joe, on the other hand, looked unbearably cute when he was nervous.

Joe took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. "Yea, we have tons of fun. On the road, and stuff." Joe mentally hit himself in the back of his head. _Way to go Joe. Way to blow it right here, in front of the girl of your dreams._

"So, if you're always touring what are you doing here? In a funhouse with a random girl you just met?" Lilly asked with a smile, nibbling on her bottom lip.

Her smile suddenly made all of Joe's anxiety disappear. She was so welcoming and warm. He knew that she knew he was nervous, but instead of throwing it in his face she tried to help him feel more comfortable. Joe shrugged, thinking of the perfect response. "I love funhouses, and it looked like I could help you out."

At the mentioning of the actual reason for both of their presence, they realized they hadn't moved more than a foot past the entrance. They both took a second to look around and check out their surroundings. The room they were in was painted a bright array of colors, with various clowns and other characters painted on the wall, pointing to the way they should proceed. In front of them there was a large rotating cylinder that they would have to climb through in order to get to the other side.

"Are you ready for this?" Lilly asked Joe, motioning toward the spinning tunnel. No more intimidating questions. She wanted things to be comfortable.

"Am I ready for it? Psh. The question is are you ready?" Joe said, gaining back his normal confidence level little by little.

"I'll race ya!" Lilly shouted dashing off into the direction of the first obstacle.

"No fair! Head start!" Joe yelled at her, running off to catch up.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After five minutes of cheesy predictable obstacles, it was like Joe and Lilly had known each other for years. They had fallen into this flow of just enjoying the other's presence, and not taking anything too seriously. How could you in a funhouse? Everything seemed to fall into place when Lilly burst out laughing after Joe tripped and fell down in the moving floors portion. Instead of getting mad, he just started laughing too, and they both laughed continuously for, what felt like, forever. From then on, everything they said was like they spoke the other's thoughts. Their silences weren't awkward. Joe was his normal, hilarious, clumsy self and Lilly had morphed from trying to be like the girls at her school to the skateboarding tomboy she was at heart.

They were currently headed into a room which appeared to be crooked, confusing Lilly and Joe as to which was up or down. It made both of their heads to hurt to think about.

"So, what was your favorite pet?" Lilly asked. They had decided to play a game of 20 questions to help them learn more about each other. They had gotten half way through and Lilly had already found out some crucial information. This information consisted of favorite ice cream flavor, what reptile he would be, his childhood imaginary friend's name, and how many licks it took to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop, among others.

"Hmm. I would have to say my imaginary dragon, Henry, whom I owned at the ripe age of 6." Joe joked. Lilly doubled over in laughter. She laughed at all his jokes, no matter how dumb or pointless, and it wasn't just a laugh to appease him. She honestly thought he was funny, which he loved about her. They could be stupid together.

"Why did you want to change your personality and how you dressed?" Joe asked, turning the game a bit more serious. Lilly had already told him about how her ridiculous outfit wasn't really 'her.'

After her laughter subsided, she continued to stroll through the funhouse, staring down at the floor trying to think of an answer that wouldn't sound completely self-centered and obnoxious. After a few seconds she finally settled on the truth. Honesty was always the best policy, right?

"Well, my best friend, Miley is the one who always get to have all the fun, do all the spontaneous stuff. I just started to feel left out, like I wasn't even my own person anymore. I just decided it was time for me to get out and do something by myself, for myself for a change." Lilly bit down on her bottom lip, hoping her answer didn't sound too heinous. "That isn't terrible of me. Is it?" she asked, looking for Joe's honest opinion.

"No. I don't think so at all. I just think you don't need to change who you are to have adventures. I mean, look at you now." Joe assured her.

"Yea, you're right." Lilly agreed. They were entering a new room, a bright orange room, with several individual activities for one person at a time. "No way! Is that a Rubix Cube?" Lilly shouted in disbelief running over toward the brainteaser which was ten times larger than the original Rubix Cube.

Joe just watched her as she moved the heavy columns of different colored cubes. They were bonding, actually bonding. Never in a million years would he imagine than he would be having silly and meaningful conversations with his mystery girl. He felt so lucky. She was standing on her tippy toes trying to reach the top row. She looked so amazing; he could hardly believe he was worth her time.

He leaned back on the wall behind him, his back pressing into the brightly lit button panel, which was probably meant for the younger kids to play with. His suddenly felt the loss of the support of the wall as it began to turn in a circular motion, pushing him into a back room.

"_How cute. A little room_." Joe thought. He pressed on the button off the sides that was supposed to make the wall flip back around. Nothing happened. He tried to push on the wall, turning it back around but it wouldn't budge. He yelled out Lilly's name but he heard no response. After banging on the thick wall for a solid minute he gave up and sunk down on the floor. So much for his 'luck.'

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After a couple minutes of toying with the huge Rubix Cube, Lilly finally gave up. She never was good a brain teasers.

"Ugh. I'm done with this thing. What have you-?" Lilly began, turning around only to find an empty room. Where was he? She just saw him a minute ago.

"Joe?" Lilly called out. No response. "Joe!!" Lilly shouted a little louder this time. Still nothing. "Where could he have gone?" Lilly mumbled to herself, pacing around the activities room.

"This isn't funny!" She yelled, waiting for him to re-appear. This had to be a joke.

She walked over to a panel of buttons hooked up to an adjacent wall. She was determined not to let Joe's joke get the best of her. He would eventually give up and come running out, yelling something about how he had just 'punk'd' her.

She began pressing a random sequence of buttons, each one lighting up and making a different noise. When she saw a big solid red one in the corner of the panel she felt the, rather childish, urge to press it, just because it looked like you weren't supposed to. Her finger hovered over the button, contemplating whether she should do it or not. What would be the harm?

She closed her eyes tightly and pressed it. She felt something rigid and solid sweep her forward into a secret room. How clever!

"LILLY!" she heard Joe's voice and opened her eyes only to see him slumped on the floor.

They both heard a faint crackle from somewhere outside the funhouse. They could barely hear it, but it was just loud it enough. "The fair is now closed. Thank You."

Right as they heard the announcement, they heard another sound, the sound of a generator powering down. The lights stayed on, so Joe concluded that it must have been for the machine-operated obstacles.

When Lilly heard Joe's assumption she frantically pressed the exit button, but it was no use.

They were trapped.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun.**

** I know, not much Loe action! But there will be a little more in the next chapter and enough to satisfy your fluff fancy by chapter 5. I promise. I'm not quite sure how I feel about this chapter yet. Maybe some sweet reviews will help me decide.**

**Oh also. I am going to try to update as much as possible for you guys. It's my junior year, and (some of you will come to find) it is the most difficult year of high school. Considering I have 3 college-level classes and Spanish III this semester, you would guess I'm rather stressed out and stretched for time. If I dont get a chance to update during the week, I promise I will every weekend!!! Keep reading, I love you guys for doing it!  
**


	4. Mind Reading

**You guys amaze me review-wise. When I started this story I said I would be thrilled if I got 10 reviews per chapter. Because of you I now am setting goals for about 25-30 reviews per chapter. You guys have me so spoiled!! **

**This chapter had quite a bit of Loe in it also. I made up more facts about Joe...so if they are wrong then oh well, because it all works with the story.**

**Enjoy the chapter and the weekend!! Be safe! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Mind Reading**

_They both heard a faint crackle from somewhere outside the funhouse. They could barely hear it, but it was just loud it enough. "The fair is now closed. Thank You." _

_Right as they heard the announcement, they heard another sound, the sound of a generator powering down. The lights stayed on, so Joe concluded that it must have been for the machine operated obstacles._

_When Lilly heard Joe's assumption she frantically pressed the exit button, but it was no use. _

_They were trapped._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"No, No, No." Lilly began pacing around the confined space in which she and Joe were trapped. "This can not be happening!"

"Well it is." Joe laughed. Lilly was just so cute when she was stressed. She was cute all the time.

"Joe! Can you stop joking around for two seconds and help me figure out what we are supposed to do?!" Lilly growled at him, shocked at her own tone.

Lilly's tirade had silenced Joe's laughter and left him stunned. He sunk further on to the floor, no longer thinking the situation was funny. "Sorry, Lilly." He whispered.

"Oh my God, What are we going to do?" Lilly asked Joe nervously, looking for an answer she knew he didn't have.

"I guess we'll just spend the night here, and when they open the fair back up tomorrow we will get out. It's not going to be that big of a tragedy. It may be a bit uncomfo-" Joe started, but Lilly began to shake her head so he stopped. "What?"

"Tonight was the last night of the season. They won't be opening the fair back up until next spring." Lilly sunk down on the floor next to Joe, leaning her head on his warm shoulder, looking for the support she needed so badly at the moment.

"Uh oh. That could be a problem." Joe said playing with Lilly's blonde hair, partly to comfort her, and partly because he just wanted any excuse to touch her.

Lilly turned around to look at him. "You think?" Lilly giggled, mimicking one of Miley's favorite phrases.

Suddenly Lilly sat upright as something dawned on her. "Wait a minute! We have cell phones!!" Lilly practically screamed, pulling her silver enV out of her pocket. She began to dial home when she looked in the top left hand corner of the screen only to find she had no service. She stood up, reaching her arm up as far as it would reach, squinting at the screen to see if she could even get one bar of service. No such luck.

"What are you doing?" Joe said, laughing at the sight of Lilly prancing around the tiny room with her cell phone above her head.

"I don't have any service in here! Do you?" Lilly asked, giving up her search for cell phone service.

Joe pulled out his sleek black Razr, flipped it open, stared at the screen intently for a few seconds, and jiggled it around hitting it a few times for effect. "Nope. We probably have the same carrier. Verizon?" Joe asked. It hadn't fully sunk in that they were literally trapped in a funhouse with no apparent way to get out. But if they were stuck, there would be no one else he would rather be stuck with than Lilly.

Lilly's excited expression fell from her face. "Yea, I have Verizon too." She sunk back down across from Joe, this time she had no intention of getting back up. The room was so small that with their knees pulled up in front of them that they would almost be touching. She shivered; of course she just had to wear a tank top and skirt tonight. Considering it was late August it was starting to get colder at night, but still hot during the day.

Joe saw Lilly shaking ever so slightly and quickly pulled off his jacket which he had used to escape fans earlier. He stood up and walked the 2 inches over to Lilly and placed the jacket around her shoulders. It was way cliché, but it was a sweet gesture. Lilly stared up at him sweetly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Joe said smiling back at her. It didn't matter anymore that they were trapped. They were together, and they would help each other through this. He was really starting to fall for this girl.

Lilly grabbed the jacket, wrapping it more closely around her. Joe was one of the sweetest boys she had ever known, and she had only known him for about an hour. Sure he was a clown, but he had this completely opposite sensitive side of him that she couldn't help but feel like it didn't get shown much.

She looked at him, thinking about how much she enjoyed his company, she was really beginning to like this boy. Who would have ever thought a trip to the fair would lead to her falling for a Jonas Brother? She shook the thought from her head, there was no way he liked her back. He could have his pick of any girl, why would he pick her? Suddenly she was very aware that she was staring at him and he was staring right back.

Joe looked back at Lilly looking at him, trying to read what was going through her mind. He knew what was going through his. The fact that Lilly was the most beautiful, most real girl he had ever met. The fact that he was famous seemed to have no effect on her. He hoped she liked him back, but he highly doubted it. Who would want to deal with crazy fans and his invasive touring schedule? She could never like him like that.

"So what are we going to do until we are rescued Mr. Jonas?" Lilly asked, hoping to lift the mood a bit.

Joe shrugged. "Talk, I guess. Oh! We never finished our game of 30 questions!" Joe said, getting excited all of a sudden. The more he could learn about Lilly the better.

"It's 20 questions, Joe." Lilly said giggling at his mistake. She had been the one to suggest that they play the game back in the funhouse, and he had never heard of it before, so she taught it to him. "Whose turn is it?"

"Yours I think." Joe said, waiting for her question.

"Okay…um…okay I have one! Why did you really want to come in the funhouse with me?" Lilly asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"I told you! I saw you needed help." Joe said a little too quickly. He didn't want her to know quite yet that he had seen her in the crowd at the concert. She might think he was some kind of stalker.

Lilly looked at him like she knew he was lying, but accepted his answer anyway, he would tell her on his own time. "Okay fine. I suppose I'll be your damsel in distress for the night." Lilly laughed.

Joe laughed. "I'm not sure I would be the best knight in shining armor for you considering I'm in a bit of distress myself."

"Well, it is way better to be stuck with someone else than it would to be alone."

"True." Joe was actually starting to like this stuck thing. It wasn't like they would be stuck forever; someone would eventually come looking for them. But until then it was just the two of them. "I guess it's my turn. If you were any color what would you be and why?"

Lilly thought about the question. His questions were so hard. It was going to be a long night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

After about 2 hours and 15 questions later, because Joe insisted upon playing 30 questions instead of 20, they weren't even tired. It was sometime around midnight the last time they checked, but their conversations were so interesting that they transitioned from one subject to the next with ease. They had talked about everything from pets to Playstation. Lilly had argued that she was way better at Guitar Hero than Joe, and of course he argued quite the opposite. Joe had just brought up past relationships which made Lilly nervous to talk about.

"So how many boyfriends have you had?" Joe asked Lilly, genuinely interested.

Lilly shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe three, four, five? What about you?"

"Well, you would be shocked to find that no one really approaches me, so I've really only had girlfriends from before the Jonas Brothers got big." Joe stated. He didn't like to use the word 'famous' it sounded too obnoxious, and he really wasn't that into his fame. If his passion came with it, then so be it, but he didn't do what he loved for the fame or money.

"That makes sense. They probably see you as really intimidating." Lilly said chewing on her thumb nail. She always bit her nails when she got nervous.

"Does this face look intimidating to you?" Joe puckered his lips and gave Lilly puppy dog eyes. She could barely resist grabbing him and kissing him right then and there. Thank goodness she had at least some self restraint. The fact that she was laughing so hard helped too.

"No." Lilly tried to catch her breath. Joe had given her an amazing ab work out the past couple of hours, he should sell a work out tape that consisted of zero exercise and just told jokes.

"When was your first kiss?" Joe asked another question.

_Damn, that was the one question I didn't want him to ask._ Lilly looked down at her cuticles, stalling. "Well…um…I've never actually…I mean…I've never." Lilly stuttered.

She had never actually been kissed before, and no one but Oliver and Miley knew. It was so embarrassing that she just let people assume she already had. Sure she had boyfriends, but none of her relationships had lasted long enough for her to get a kiss. Lilly stared back up at Joe expectantly. He would never like her now for sure. He probably thought she was a loser.

"You've never been kissed?" Joe asked. He was amazed. How could a girl as beautiful and witty as Lilly have never been kissed? It should've been illegal.

"I'm a loser. I know. It's really embarrassing." Lilly couldn't look at him anymore. She felt her cheeks burn, she must have been as red as a tomato by now.

"No. You aren't a loser." Joe said, truthfully. He thought it was actually kind of sweet. Girls who went around hooking up with tons of guys weren't attractive to him. She obviously was uneasy at telling him this, but he was flattered that she did. She could have easily lied. "I actually didn't get my first kiss until I was 15 either. It's no big deal." Joe said. He honestly didn't care that she'd never been kissed.

"Really?" Lilly finally looked back up at him, she believed every word he said. She didn't know if it was because she trusted him so much or if she just wanted to believe him.

"Really." Joe assured her. He slid over so he was sitting beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. "You are one of the coolest girls I have ever met." He couldn't believe he was being so blunt with her.

"You're one of the coolest guys I've ever met." Lilly whispered, breathing in his scent.

Joe leaned his head back so he was facing the ceiling. He closed his eyes enjoying the moment, taking it all in, and making a memory. When his eyes opened again, he saw something of interest on the ceiling.

"Lilly, look it's a vent. I bet we can get out of here. I wonder where it leads." He pointed to it above there head. It was big enough for them to fit through and low enough to the ground that they could definitely get to it. It was their ticket out of there.

"Oh my God Joe you're amazing!" Lilly said hugging him.

"So you want to see where it leads us?" Joe asked smiling at her.

"I came to have an adventure, why stop here?" Lilly said. This was definitely the best day of her life.

* * *

**Cliffhangerrrrr. I'm good at those...haha. But hey! Its what keeps you reading!!**

**Next chapter I'm probably going to include a bit of Nick/Kevin perspective on their missing brother. Also heres a hint to tide you guys over till next chapter. Lilly may not have the same "status" that she has in this chapter, next chapter. I wonder who will be able to figure that one out! Haha!**

**Reviews are amazing, I know you guys know how. **


	5. Mirror, Mirror

**So, you guys are still amazing. Unfortunately the weekend is over and its time to go back to school. Blah. Over the past couple days, I've really realized my passion for this. It's like all I want to do/think about is writing. Before I go to bed, its hard for me to sleep because I'm thinking of new ideas...etc. Its crazy. Well thank you to everyone who reviewed this past chapter, or any chapter for that matter. **

**You might be a bit mad at me after this one though...but I'll fix it...dont worry.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana...stop making me say it. **

* * *

**Chapter Five: Mirror, Mirror**

"_Lilly, look it's a vent. I bet we can get out of here. I wonder where it leads." He pointed to it above their heads. It was big enough for them to fit through and low enough to the ground that they could definitely get to it. It was their ticket out of there._

"_Oh my God Joe you're amazing!" Lilly said hugging him._

"_So you want to see where it leads us?" Joe asked smiling at her._

"_I came to have an adventure, why stop here?" Lilly said. This was definitely the best day of her life._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Joe had managed to shimmy up in between the two walls he wiggled the vent cover open, a showering of dust fell from the opening landing on his shoulders and hair. It looked like he'd been caught in a snow storm or had really bad dandruff. Lilly saw him disappear as he pulled himself up into the vent, the muscles in his arms flexing. It was a nice view for Lilly from down below. She heard him sneeze after he was completely gone; she peered up into the dark vent, waiting for him to reappear.

"It's really dusty up here. They should really clean it every once in awhile." She heard Joe's voice echo as he popped his head through the opening and reached his arms out to her.

"How am I supposed to get up there so you can pull me up?" Lilly asked, she already knew she would make a fool of herself if she tried to jump up the wall as Joe had done.

"Just climb up the wall with your feet, like I did. I won't let you fall." Joe said, his arms still ready to reach out for her.

She knew he wouldn't drop her, but that didn't mean she wasn't scared. She pressed her foot against the wall, leaning her weight on and off of the foot. She was trying to figure out how she would go about defying gravity.

"Just get a good jump off of your foot so you can reach me. I can pull you up from there." Joe reassured her.

So Lilly firmly placed her foot against the wall and shut her eyes. With a deep breath she squealed and placed all her weight on the wall, pushing off with her other foot. She reached her arms out as far as they would go. She felt herself up in the air, almost like she was flying. Fear rippled through her thoughts and she shut her eyes even tighter. And just as she knew she was about to come tumbling down back towards the ground she felt Joe grab onto her wrists. He pulled her up about half way, until she said she could pull herself up the rest of the way. She didn't want Joe thinking she couldn't do things for herself.

Once Lilly was situated inside the vent she took a second to look around. Joe's comment about it being 'dusty' was the understatement of the year. The bottom of the vent was thickly lain with about an inch of dust. It was really gross. Not to mention the spider/dust webs she was going to have to crawl through. Sure she was a tomboy, but this was just disgusting. She looked up at Joe who was smiling at her as she wiped her dusty hands on her denim skirt.

"That wasn't so bad. Was it?" Joe asked. The vent was actually pretty roomy; they could sit comfortably without their heads hitting the ceiling.

"No. At least I have you to help me. Thanks." Lilly smiled back at him, forgetting about all the dust.

"Well every girl does need a big strong man to help." Joe said, striking a pose showing off his well-toned biceps and proceeding to kiss them.

"Uh huh, right" Lilly said trying to pretend the sight of Joe all flexed didn't get her blood boiling. "So which way should we go macho man?"

Joe deepened his voice and puffed out his chest. "This way!" He stated and began to crawl down the vent, rays of light peeking out through the other vent covers.

Lilly rolled her eyes and started to crawl after him. At least this way Joe could deal with the spiders and she couldn't complain of the view.

"Stop looking at my butt!" Joe yelled, pretending to be insulted. It was like he could read her thoughts.

"I wasn't!" Lilly was a terrible liar, even Oliver didn't believe her when she lied.

"Sure you weren't. It's okay. I know it's perfectly sculpted." She could hear Joe laughing at his own joke.

"Just keep going." Lilly said rolling her eyes and trying not to feel a little embarrassed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They had only been crawling for about 10 minutes and Joe had already accused Lilly of staring at his butt five more times. Of course she had been every time, but that wasn't the point. The vent system seemed never ending and Lilly hoped they weren't crawling around in circles. She was starting to get tired, so she stopped for a second. Sitting on a vent cover, and playing with the light shining through it.

"Joe, Can we stop for a second?" She asked. He hadn't even noticed she had stopped. The vent creaked from underneath her.

He turned his head to look back at her. "Yea, sure." Joe said crawling back towards where she was sitting.

"Are you sure we can find a way out through here?" Lilly asked him.

"Well I'm not really sure of anything, but I know we'll have fun getting wherever we're headed!" Joe said enthusiastically, he could tell her spirits were starting to fall a little.

"I hope so." Lilly said leaning on him.

She put her hands down on the vent and adjusted the way she was sitting so she was more comfortable. The vent let out a loud long squeaking groan. And right as she was comfortably resting on Joe's shoulder and about to take a little cat nap, the bottom of the vent gave away completely, leaving her to fall to the room below.

Joe's eyes had just fluttered closed but opened quickly when he heard the loud crash below him. "Lilly! Oh God. Are you Okay?" Joe said looking down at her on the ground.

"Oww" Lilly groaned, rubbing her head.

Joe quickly jumped down into the room from the vent, landing gracefully on his feet. He leaned over Lilly, a look of concern in his eyes. "How many of me do you see?" Joe asked her, diverting away from the cliché question of 'How many fingers am I holding up?'

"Like five." Lilly responded still massaging her head. She'd really hit it hard.

"Oh God." Joe muttered checking if she had a fever with the back of his hand. Even though a fever would not be a symptom of a concussion, it was cute how he was so worried about her. Lilly started laughing at him. "What? What's so funny?"

"I see five of you because we're in a room of mirrors. I'm fine." Lilly sat upright so she approximately two inches away from Joe. "Don't worry. The hard concrete floor broke my fall."

Joe laughed. Looking around the room for the first time realizing nearly every surface except the floor was covered by a mirror. "Oh. Right. I'm glad you're okay." Joe said looking her in the eye and placing his hand on her knee.

Her eyes were the most unique color of aquamarine. He couldnt believe he hadnt noticed them before. They were so rich and blue, he felt like he could swim in them. Just around her pupil there were little flecks of green and gold, it was like a tiny work of art in her eye. It was the most beautiful combination of color he'd ever seen.

"I'm glad I'm okay too." Lilly said putting her hand on top of his. He was so close she could feel his warm breath tickle her cheeks. They both got really quiet as they just looked at each other. Lilly felt a fluttery feeling down in the pit of her stomach. This was the moment; he was going to kiss her. Her eyes fluttered closed as she waited for him.

Joe was examining her eyes when he noticed she closed them slowly. She wanted him to kiss her. He started to freak out silently. He wanted to kiss her so badly, too badly. He was falling for Lilly too fast. He felt out of control, the one thing he needed. He didn't deserve to be her first kiss, she would only regret it. He looked at her soft pink lips waiting for contact with his, he wanted to kiss her more than anything, but he knew if he kissed her he would fall completely in --. He couldnt even think the word, he was so scared of it. He wasnt ready for this at all.

He cleared his throat and tried to think of something to say. Maybe if he pretended that he hadn't noticed she wouldn't feel so bad. "Lilly, I think I found the exit." He got up removing his hand which was sandwiched between her hand and her knee. An emergency exit sign that was glowing red was placed conveniently across the room of mirrors.

Lilly opened her eyes, a confused look crossing her face. Didn't he see her close her eyes? If he did, did he not want to kiss her? Did he even like her at all? Was he just clueless or did he think she was completely pathetic? She had been getting vibes that he liked her all night. Did she read him wrong? She hoped he just hadn't noticed and dusted her self off before standing up. "Oh. Cool. An exit." Lilly whispered failing at acting like she wasn't disappointed.

His mouth went dry when he heard how upset she sounded. The only thing he was able to do was ignore it. He instantly regretted not kissing her, he had missed his chance. He had chosen his path, and now he could do nothing but watch Lilly be completely confused because of his stupid inhibitions, which had nothing to do with her. He felt horrible.

"Yea. But this room is definitely my favorite so far. I've always loved the crazy mirrors. Do you mind if we check it out a bit before getting out of here?" Joe asked, looking for anything else to say to lighten the mood.

"No. I love them too." Lilly spoke with no expression. She wasn't going to make this easy for him.

They passed a couple of oddly shaped mirrors. One made Joe seem three feet tall and the one right next to him made Lilly seem ten feet tall. "Wow, we make a cute couple." Joe joked, hoping to get a smile out of her.

Lilly felt herself begin to warm back up to Joe. She hated being upset, and this should've been one of the best days of her life, she wasn't going to let a stupid awkward moment ruin everything she had worked up toward. Even if she couldn't be with Joe she could still be his friend. "Totally!" Lilly giggled. "Look at this mirror!"

Joe looked at the mirror she was now standing in front of which made her look like she had Dolly Parton sized boobs. "It's all natural!" Lilly laughed at herself.

"Do you think this mirror makes my butt look big?" Joe asked in a girl voice. Lilly turned around to see him turned around staring at his butt in a mirror which definitely put a little extra junk in his trunk. She should know.

"I thought you told me not to look at your butt!" Lilly said, now cracking up.

"You can when I say its okay! Like _oh my God_!" Joe said, still mimicking a valley girl. He was glad they were back to joking around. He would've hated himself for ruining things with Lilly.

"Wow, you're ridiculous. I need to get you out of here." Lilly laughed dragging him towards the exit.

"Fine! Fine! If you think my butt is that fat then I guess we will go so you don't have to look at how hideous it is anymore." Joe said walking up towards the emergency exit. On the door there was a big red and white sign. In huge, serious font was the standard warning message about not opening the door unless there was a fire or other emergency.

"Wait. That's an emergency door. Shouldn't we just try to find the real way out?" Lilly asked nervously, she was new to this whole walk-on-the-wild-side thing.

"I believe being trapped in a funhouse with creepy clowns on the wall constitutes as an emergency. Don't you think?" Joe asked her. He actually did have a point sometimes.

"I guess." Lilly shrugged as Joe pushed open the heavy metal door. No alarms went off, no attack dogs had been released. Maybe this had actually been a good plan.

Everything would be alright after all…or so they thought.

* * *

**So I know none of the stuff i said there would be in this chapter but I promise itll be there next time. I said there would be a kiss in this chapter (thats what I meant by status in the last chapter for those of you who figured it out), but when I wrote this chapter I realized there was much more detail I needed to get out there before the actual kiss, but I promise there will be one next chapter. Pinky swear! And I will also include some family perspective stuff!!**

**That little blue button down there wont bite, promise! **


	6. Rain

**So here is the much anticipated Chapter Six. Its so long you guys! Once I was done writing everything as promised it was almost 2,500 words long!! Ahh!! Thanks for the reviews, enjoy the chapter, and be happy I blew off my homework to write this for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana, you bubble bursters! **

* * *

**Chapter Six: Rain**

Back at the hotel, Nick Jonas lay tossing and turning in his uncomfortable hotel bed. He glanced at the hideous digital clock on his bedside table. It took his eyes a moment to focus on the glowing crimson numbers. It was 1:30, and there had been no sign of Joe all night. He listened to the low rumble of thunder coming from outside of the window and couldn't help but wonder if Joe was in some kind of trouble.

Nick was always the worrier of the bunch. He was always most cautious and sensitive to others, it had rightly earned him the title of the 'sensitive one' which he had been deemed by his fans. He worried most about his brothers. He was always looking out for Joe. He had a tendency to be reckless, which got him into trouble sometimes.

Nick began to roll over in his bed every few seconds, yawning and stretching as loud as possible, hoping to wake up Kevin without actually 'waking him up.' After a few minutes, he grabbed his extra pillow and threw it at Kevin's head in the bed right next to his.

"Huh?" Kevin opened his eyes wide enough to see the dark outline of Nick sitting up in his bed. "Not now, Nick."

"Oh. You're up. What a coincidence." Nick said, oozing fake sincerity. "I'm worried about Joe. He's not back yet." He reached over and flicked on the lamp in between their two beds.

"I'm sure he's in the connected room getting the sleep that we ALL need right now." Kevin groaned, covering his head with his pillow and proceeding to mutter something inaudible because of his muffled voice.

"No, no he's not! I checked ten minutes ago! His sheets aren't even rumpled! What if something's wrong?" Nick asked, his eyes glazed with worry.

"I'm sure after the fair closed he just went out for a bite or something." Kevin reaching over the nightstand and turning the light back off. Why was it that every time he tried to sleep he was disturbed?

"But that wouldn't take like three hours. The fair closed at ten!" Nick complained, his voice going up several octaves, as it always did in arguments. He flicked the lamp back on, determined to get Kevin to do something.

Kevin finally gave up any hope of rekindling his dream of Jessica Simpson and sat up in bed scratching his head. "Fine. I'll call him." Kevin rolled his eyes and picked up his cell phone and dialing Joe's number. It rang a couple times before going directly to voicemail.

"_Yo. You've got Joe. Don't be a schmo. Leave a message for Joe. Yo. Beeeeep."_

Kevin listened to Joe's ridiculous rap voice message and his fake 'beep' before hearing the real beep to signal him to begin his message. "Joe, Nick is annoying me. Come to the hotel." With his brief message he slapped his phone shut and switched back off the lights and burrowing deep in his bed, trying to drift back to sleep.

"That's all you're gonna do? Just leave him a message?!" Nick slapped his mattress in protest. "Kevin! Don't ignore me!"

"Give him till morning. If he isn't back by then we'll file a missing persons report." Kevin whispered, of course he really had no concern of his brother's whereabouts. Joe was a night owl and sometimes had insomnia; he was probably having fun a 24 hour IHOP or something.

"Ugh." Nick growled before slamming himself back onto his bed. "Fine."

Looks like Nick won't get any sleep tonight.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As Joe and Lilly stepped out of the funhouse they noticed that it was lightly sprinkling outside. The rain felt cool against Lilly's skin as she raised her hands up to feel the drops on her finger tips. The fair had been left fully-lit, most likely to prevent burglaries and that sort of thing. It was kind of creepy to see all the rides so still, and the grounds so empty. It was almost like one of those scary 'end of the world' stories, where there were only two people left on earth.

They both looked around the grounds, looking for something to do. The grounds were gated in, so there was no hope of getting out that way unless they wanted to climb, and climbing in the rain didn't seem like a very good idea. The both walked slowly through the fair, not minding the gentle drops of rain that would plop on their cheeks every so often. And right as Lilly's thoughts began to wander back to their almost-kiss, Joe broke the silence.

"I'm hungry. Are you hungry?" Joe asked, rubbing him stomach in a circular motion.

She hadn't thought about it, but come to think of it she was hungry. She felt the hunger pang in her stomach and realized she hadn't eaten anything since before skateboarding that day.

"Yea, there's a concession stand over there. We should see if it's unlocked." Lilly said motioning over towards a small yellow rectangular building.

Joe ran over to it and pulled on the door handle, yanking it several times before deciding it was indeed locked. "Great, now we have nothing to eat! We'll starve!" Joe exclaimed a bit dramatically.

"Calm down." Lilly said rolling her eyes while she slid open the window/counter where food would be ordered and given. She hopped over the counter and slid into the room. She looked around for anything they could eat.

Joe laughed sheepishly, wondering why he hadn't thought of using the window before. He slid over the counter as Lilly had done and closed metal door to the window until there was about a two inch crack left. He didn't want to get trapped in the concession stand. He'd had enough of that for one night.

He looked at Lilly fiddling around with a padlock and chain around a refrigerator. The only things that weren't under lock and key was the standard storage cubby of condiments and the non-refrigerated items, and an ice maker. He watched her as she rifled through the items pulling out paper cones, some sort of blue and red liquid, and some ice.

"Um, Lilly? What are you doing?" Joe raised his eyebrows at her as she scooped some ice into a cone and squirted some of each kind of liquid on it, turning the ice a shade of violet.

"Making snow cones." She replied simply, handing him her purple concoction, and making one for herself.

"A snow cone?" He repeated, eyeing the cone suspiciously.

"Have you lived in a box all your life? First you've never heard of 20 questions and now you're telling me you've never had a snow cone before?" Lilly questioned him, amazed.

"Um…no" He responded, biting into his cone, to which he was pleasantly surprised had a fruity taste.

"You are so weird." Lilly laughed at his reaction to his snow cone.

"I'm weird? You're the weird one!" Joe said defensively.

"How am I weird?" She questioned, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You don't even know me!"

"Oh I know more than you think." Joe said convincingly, giving her a funny look.

When she eyed him as if she didn't believe anything he said, he stepped back. "Oh so you want me to prove it? Okay, then." He put his hands to his temples and rubbed them in a circular motion, closing his eyes and acting as if he were reading her mind. After a few seconds he finally opened them back up.

"You're quiet, and never in the spotlight. You don't do spontaneous things, partly because you scared and partly because you don't think you would like it." Joe began his reading.

"But-" Lilly piped up only to have Joe's finger pressed up against her lips, silencing her.

"You love you friends more than anything. You don't think your pretty, but the truth is you're gorgeous." Joe smiled at her at his last statement, hoping to gain some brownie points. All Lilly did was blush.

_Did he really just call me gorgeous?_ Lilly asked herself, no longer listening to Joe ramble on. The scary thing was he had been dead-on about all the other things he said. It was crazy that he could know so much about her just after a few hours together. She was determined to prove him wrong though. She decided she needed to change the subject before Joe read her mind a little too much and delved into her emotions for him. After he commented on her choice of music, which had also been correct, she decided that was her moment to change it up.

"Speaking of music, what's new for the Jonas Brothers these days?"

"Oh nothing much. We're about to go in and record a new cd." Joe answered. Suddenly he remembered all about that love song he had to write for it. "I have to write this love song for the cd, but I'm having a little trouble."

"Oh. You're having trouble with the girlfriend back home?" Lilly asked trying to act like it was just a question, even though it was loaded with her emotion. Maybe that was why he didn't kiss her.

Joe just laughed. "No, I don't have a girlfriend. I just don't really have enough motivation to write a love song. You have to have something sort of going on to write one. You know?" Joe said munching on his snow cone, his new favorite treat.

Lilly went to agree, but was thrown off by a huge crashing sound from somewhere outside the concession stand. Lilly instinctively ran into Joe's arms. "What was that?" She whispered softly.

Joe let go of Lilly for a second to peek out of the two inches of space he had left outside. He couldn't see anything, it had begun raining harder since they had ventured in for a snack. He heard the jingling of keys and the pitter pat of foot steps outside. He saw a light bouncing around in the darkness, which must have been a flash light. When he heard the walkie talkie go off he knew it was the cops. They must have set off a silent alarm when going out through the emergency door.

They would be in so much trouble if they were found 'loitering' on fair grounds after it was closed. He immediately pushed his index finger up to his lips, signaling for Lilly to be quiet, and shoved himself and her into the storage closet. There wasn't much room, but just enough for them to stand and hide.

They were standing a couple inches apart, each of them breathing heavily. They were nervous, not at the thought of getting in trouble, but at the thought of having to leave the fair so soon. Neither of them wanted to leave, they were having such a good time, the best time of their lives. Lilly wanted to soak in every minute of it. No way was she going to let a security cop ruin her night.

They both stood quietly for half an hour, but what felt like eternity, making sure the coast was clear before even speaking a word to one another. When Joe felt it was finally safe to talk, he muttered the first thing that came to his mind.

"I don't want to leave yet." He said softly. He couldn't believe he had said those words, but it was true. He didn't want to leave, if he could freeze that moment and keep it with him forever he would.

Lilly thought about what he had said, she felt the exact same way. He was looking at her dreamily, his eyes studying every aspect of her face. His eyes moving over her lips, her nose, and her blushing cheeks. She knew he had to feel more for her than friendship.

"Me neither." She whispered in return.

He shut his eyes, moving his lips toward hers. Finally ready to go there, to kiss Lilly. He was just going to dive right in, and no longer fear his emotions. Two seconds before his lips were to hit Lilly's she jumped out of the closet. He opened his eyes, slightly in a daze only to see her grinning from ear to ear, her eyes glinting with pleasure.

"Who says I can't be spontaneous?" She stated before opening up the window and running out into the rain.

Blood coursed through Lilly's veins and her heart felt like it was about to pound its way out of her chest. The rain soaking her to the bone, but she didn't care about any of it. She tossed her hair as she looked back behind her, to see Joe chasing after her. She ran as fast as she could towards the Ferris wheel, the colored lights beginning to blur in all the rain. She laughed out loud at how spontaneous she really was being.

Her fastest pace wasn't as quick and Joe's and he quickly caught up with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her around to face him. He stared at her for a moment, water dripping off the tip of his nose. His shirt had gotten so soaked you could the outline of his ripped muscles. He laughed when he saw her laughing. He looked her over, her hair completely wet, his jacket sagging and dripping around her, she was still as gorgeous as ever. He couldn't stand to just look at her anymore, he had been 'just looking' all night, and he wanted more than anything to feel her lips on his.

And with one swift motion he cupped the back of her head with his hand, and pressed his lips to hers, feeling the electricity spark between them. The cold rain beating down on their faces didn't matter, they felt the warmth of each others body heat radiated towards one another. His lips were slowly caressing hers, his longing to kiss her finally fulfilled. She was a natural when it came to kissing, her lips finding all the correct crevices to drive him wild, and moving in sync with his.

He felt the rain dripping down his face as he ran his hands up and down her back, through her hair and everywhere in between. He wanted to touch every inch of her. He couldn't get enough. He stopped momentarily to breathe, his breath smoking due to the dropping temperatures. Once he had obtained enough oxygen he dove back at her face, kissing her hungrily. The amusement park around them blurred into a rainbow of colors.

They were in their own little world, a place they wanted to stay forever.

* * *

**And finally, all the sexual tension has amounted to something! Yay! So just so you guys know, I have plans for this story beyond the funhouse, so dont think its over! **

**Next week, we have Monday and Tuesday off, so I should have plenty of time to get a chapter posted by then! Yay!!**

**Reviews would be a lovely surprise! **


	7. Losing Respect

**I got the most reviews ever on the last chapter! I'm glad you adored the kiss! Unfortunately in order for a story to hold a readers interest there must be conflict, so this chapter isn't all rainbows and butterflies! Sorry! **

**A hint: Before reading you might want to remind yourself who Rebecca is...she is mentioned in Chapter one! **

**Disclaimer: Have I ever owned Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers? No. Will I ever? We'll see. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Losing Respect**

Joe slowly opened his eyes as he took in the bright morning sunlight. He squinted and rubbed his eyes, the harsh sunlight was too much to take in all at once. It took him a second to focus his eyes and allow them to adjust to all the brightness. He looked around at the various booths and rides that surrounded him. He almost forgot where he was for a second.

He looked down to see a peaceful Lilly sleeping soundly, her head nestled on top of his chest. Her hair had become wavy from being soaked the night before, but it still smelled as if she had just jumped out of the shower. He breathed in the over-powering scent of her hair, it smelled like lilacs and honey. There was a hint of a smirk on her face and Joe secretly hoped to himself that she was dreaming about him.

He leaned his head back, shut his eyes, and put his fingers up to his lips to assess the damage. They were slightly chapped and swollen from the intensity of their kissing, but it was well worth it. He replayed the moment in his mind over and over, each time appreciating it a little more.

_After several more minutes of intense passionate kissing, they felt as if they were about to burst with feeling. They were in a state of euphoria, a high that no drug could provide. All they wanted was each other for the rest of their lives. This moment had changed their opinion of necessity. Food and water were not necessities, the moment that they had shared was, and they had to make up for lost time._

_After they managed to part with one another, with some difficulty of course, – as soon as Joe would stop kissing Lilly, Lilly would dive in for more and vice versa – they retreated from the rain into a red Ferris wheel car with a roof attached to shelter them from the downpour. They both decided they should at least attempt to get some sleep, considering how late it was. Though the adrenaline racing through their veins did not allow a wink of sleep to cross over their eyes for at least an hour or two. So until they both calmed down they talked about anything and everything. _

_Joe was slightly amazed he hadn't run out of things to talk to her about, considering that's all they had been doing pretty much the entire night. Lilly eventually passed out from exhaustion in Joe's arms, as he rambled on about his favorite skateboarding move. He played with her hair and ran his fingers through it until he himself drifted off into a much needed deep sleep._

Joe could still smell the combination of rain and Lilly's strawberry scented lotion. He breathed in deeply, hoping to remember the aroma for future reference. He couldn't believe he was actually _with _Lilly now. Nothing had been spoken officially, but there was no way they couldn't be together, no way possible. He knew Lilly had to like him as much as he liked her, and his feeling for Lilly had intensified to the point where he felt as if he couldn't stand it if she had to be out of his sight for more than five minutes.

His thoughts of Lilly were suddenly interrupted by buzzing in his back pocket, lightly tickling him. He pulled out his phone, it was miracle it hadn't been so waterlogged it was broken. The tiny screen displayed who was calling. It was Kevin. He knew he had to answer it and at least assure him he was okay. He flipped open his phone, not quite sure what he was about to say.

"Hold on Kevin." Joe whispered. He knew he had to get Lilly off of him before he could talk. He didn't want to wake her up. He gently lifted her head off his chest and rested it against the arm rest. He quietly slid out of the car and walked a few feet away.

"Joe?! Where the hell are you? Nick has been worried out of his mind, and I have had to deal with him. Of all the stuff you could pull Joe, you choose this? Wait, why are you whispering?" Kevin fumed.

"I'm at the fair. We got stuck in the funhouse." Joe explained. He highly doubted Kevin was ever going to believe the truth.

"You're still at the fair? We? Who's we?" Kevin asked, still yelling at him. Joe heard the high-pitched voice of a female in the background asking if he was okay. She sounded sort of familiar, but he just shrugged it off. It was probably a fan.

"I'll explain later Kevin." Joe rolled his eyes. He knew he couldn't explain about Lilly just yet. He might jump to conclusions when he had heard he had spent the entire night with her, and start questioning his vow of purity. This, of course, would be ridiculous since they hadn't had sex or anything.

"Just get your butt back here before Nick goes into cardiac arrest." Kevin sighed, tired of being angry.

"Okay. I'll be there soon." Joe said before flipping his phone shut.

As he started walking back towards the Ferris wheel he saw Lilly stirring. When he was no more than a foot away he saw her brilliant blue eyes flutter open. She broke into a smile when she saw him.

"Good Morning Joseph." Lilly said happily, getting up to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him into a hug. If there was one thing she had learned the night before it was that Joe gave the best hugs, by far. She had also learned how great kissing could be. She had heard horror stories, mainly from Oliver, about first kisses but hers had been anything but horrible. It had been wonderful in fact.

_Joseph. _Joe repeated to himself. Almost no one called him by his real name. He kind of liked hearing it roll off of Lilly's tongue. It sounded so much better when she said it. It almost made him reconsider using his nickname altogether. "Good Morning Lillian." Joe whispered in her ear as wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

Joe was the first to pull away, eager to tell her some news. He took her hands in his, feeling how they fit perfectly, almost like they were two puzzle pieces that were made to fit each other. "Lilly, I want to take you somewhere." Joe gave her his signature smile and bit his lip carefully listening for her response.

She smiled back at him; it was like she had a permanent grin on her face since last night. "Where do you want to take me Joe Jonas?" Lilly asked, playing into his little game.

"I want you to meet my brothers." Joe said, still biting down on his full bottom lip, in the cutest way possible.

"You know what?" Lilly began. Joe's eyes lit up, waiting for what she was going to say. "I would love to meet the three boys that deal with you 24/7." Lilly broke off into a fit of giggles.

Lilly's laughter was always contagious, and Joe couldn't help himself from laughing along with her. "Real funny" Joe said after he had caught his breath. "Come on, let's go!" He said taking her hand, both of them running off in the direction of the metal fence; the only thing standing in their way of a brand new adventure.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Once they had reached the opening point of the gate and assessed what they could do about getting over it, they were running low on genius plans. The completely un-necessary barbed wire that lined the top of the fence was beginning to look like their only option. The gate door was held shut by a thick silver chain and possibly the biggest padlock that Lilly had ever seen. Joe pushed on it a few times, the chain only allowing enough slack for about foot of space left between the gate and door.

"I might be able to get through there." Lilly muttered, thinking about squeezing her body through a foot of space making her squirm. Sure she was thin, but only a foot?

"If you want to try…" Joe said pushing on the fence with as much force as his arms would allow, keeping the space open for Lilly to try to slide through.

Lilly stepped through the opening with one foot, squeezing her middle through the two end bars of the gate. She finally managed shimmy her body through the space after a few seconds. She quickly pulled her other leg through before Joe released the fence, sending it bouncing back towards him.

"Um…How are you supposed to get out?" Lilly asked Joe, staring at him through the diamonds of metal keeping them from one another, it almost made her want to panic that she couldn't reach out and hug him if she wanted to.

"Well I know I can't fit through that opening." Joe paced around on the other side, contemplating any other plan than the one currently going through his head. After about minute he finally uttered the words he knew he didn't want to. "I guess I'll just have to climb it." He was just going to have to be really careful when going around the barbed wire.

"Be careful Joe." Lilly looked at him with concern as he began to scale the fence.

He climbed the first half with ease, his upper-body strength coming in handy. He was careful of his foot placement, making sure his feet were secure before he continued. If he slipped and were hurt there was no way Lilly could get back over to the other side to help him.

Once he reached the top, he tried to think of a way to get over the barbed wire without hurting himself, but it was too tall and wide to just reach around it. The only way he could figure would be to reach through the wire and swing his leg to the other side. So he swallowed hard and reach his arm carefully though the spiked coils, sighing in relief when he touched the fence on the other side without cutting himself. He swung his leg over, almost losing his balance in the process.

He steadied himself once he was straddling the top of the fence. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his arm, the feeling of several of the spikes tearing into different places on his forearm. He had jerked his arm back through the wire without thinking and suffered the consequences. He pulled his arm the rest of the way through, trying not to focus on the fact that his arm was dotted with beads of blood. He swung his other leg over and quickly climbed back down the other side, eager to get down to Lilly.

Once he was safely on the ground, Lilly ran over and went to pull him into hug, before seeing spots of red all over his right arm. "Oh God Joe. You're hurt!" She said holding his arm in her hand.

"It's no big de – Oww!" Joe started, but yelled out in pain when Lilly started to wipe the blood from his arm with bottom of her tank top, pressing down on the cuts to stop the bleeding.

"Sorry" Lilly said looking at Joe wincing every time she got close to one of his cuts. "Does it really hurt?" She asked, observing the cuts, some of which were deeper than others.

"It stings." He replied, thankful that the bleeding had stopped.

"Here, I'll kiss it and make it better." Lilly smirked at him before leaning down and planting a soft kiss on each of the cuts on his forearm.

Joe smiled at her, his pain literally disappearing at the feeling of Lilly's lips on his injuries. "You know, when I went over the barbed wire I think I got another cut."

Lilly looked at him, ready to help. "Really? Where?"

"Right…here" Joe said placing his index finger on his bottom lip, where there was no indication of even a scratch. He smiled at her knowingly.

"Oh, Well I can fix that." Lilly winked at him before putting her arms around his neck and kissing him softly on the mouth. It was great that she could now just kiss him anytime she wanted. She pulled away after a few seconds and looked in his chocolate brown eyes. "Let's go see you brothers!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Joe heard the ding of Hilton's elevator as the doors opened up slowly to floor 8, where Kevin had told him their room was. They were just in a normal room with bedroom plus a sitting room/kitchen that most people stayed in when traveling. They had enough money to stay in the most expensive penthouse the Hilton offered, but they wanted to stay grounded, so they just slept in normal rooms.

Joe grabbed Lilly's hand as they headed down the hall, towards room 817. Lilly felt butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to make a good impression on his brothers and had become a bit self conscious on the cab ride from the fair to the hotel. She didn't exactly look her best after crawling through an air conditioning vent, standing in the rain, and sleeping on an amusement park ride.

As they stepped in front of the door Lilly took a deep breath and threw on her best smile. Joe knocked on the door a few times, and squeezed Lilly's hand for support. A few seconds later she heard foot steps approaching and she saw the door swing open.

"JOEY!!!" A brunette girl screamed before throwing her arms around him and jumping into his arms, wrapping her legs around him.

Lilly stood there speechless as Joe dropped her hand and stumbled backwards. _Who is this!? And what is she doing in Joe's arms?! Those are my arms!!_ Lilly fumed as she watched from the sidelines.

"Rebecca." Joe said, setting her down and pulling her into a hug.

_Rebecca? REBECCA? Who the hell was Rebecca?_ Lilly crossed her arms over her chest; helpless to do anything. Lilly tried to calm herself down, telling her not to jump to conclusions. She stood there, waiting until they would detach themselves. _God, did they have to hug for so long?_ What Lilly saw next made her stomach churn in a way that was completely un-natural.

That was moment she lost complete respect for Joseph Jonas.

The moment when that Rebecca whore had her, probably std-ridden, lips pressed up against Joe's. And he definitely wasn't pulling away.

* * *

**Hello Conflict!!!**

** (Edit: So I went back to correct some errors and tried to use the replace chapter feature, but for some reason it wouldnt work! So I'm having to delete and repost which kinda sucks because I lose all my hits...So sorry about that!) **

**Tell me what you think! I'd love to hear some opinions! **


	8. Don't Stop Playing

**You guys are insane! I've decided! We've hit 30 reviews for the 2nd chapter in a row! I love you guys! This chapter was really hard to write. And I believe you will enjoy the little twist at the end, I certainly enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers...but I do own this really cute JoBro shirt I bought at Limited Too today. **

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Don't Stop Playing**

"_Rebecca." Joe said, setting her down and pulling her into a hug._

_Rebecca? REBECCA? Who the hell was Rebecca? Lilly crossed her arms over her chest; helpless to do anything. Lilly tried to calm herself down, telling herself not to jump to conclusions. She stood there, waiting until they would detach themselves. God, did they have to hug for so long? What Lilly saw next made her stomach churn in a way that was completely un-natural._

_That was moment she lost complete respect for Joseph Jonas._

_The moment when that Rebecca whore had her, probably std-ridden, lips pressed up against Joe's. And he definitely wasn't pulling away._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lilly stood on the ugly green carpeting in the hall of the Hilton unable to do anything other than stare at the boy she loved kissing someone else. She didn't have any idea what to do with herself. Her entire world felt like it had stopped spinning. She had just gotten what she wanted, Joe, and now he was all of a sudden being ripped away from her.

Lilly stared at the two of them horrified as Rebecca pulled Joe into the suite, the door slamming behind them. She heard the echo of the slam resonate down the hall and she couldn't decide if what just happened was just in her mind or not.

She looked around the hall feeling how alone she was. She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to prevent herself from crying and making an even bigger fool of herself than she already had. Her emotions fighting with her insides, she felt as if she had been ripped apart by Rebecca and she hadn't even known her for more than 5 minutes.

_Rebecca. _She was the cause of all of this. Lilly felt the insatiable urge to punch her in the face again and again until Lilly was satisfied she had won a battle that Rebecca probably didn't even know they were fighting. All of this for Joe.

Lilly wiped away a warm tear that slid down her cheek, suddenly becoming enraged. She felt her face heat up and her fists clench. Since when was Joe Jonas worth all of this? Why did she think this was all Rebecca's fault? This was _Joe's_ fault. Rebecca was probably just a pawn in Joe's game just like she had been.

Lilly was just so angry. She couldn't think of anyway to express how she felt so she let out a small amount of her frustration with an angry growl, hitting the wall opposite of Joe's room, sliding down the wall, and sobbing. She pulled her knees in up to her chest, covering her face with her arms.

She was infuriated. She was angry at Joe. She was angry at Rebecca. She was angry at the world. Most of all she was angry at herself for letting herself fall for such a jerk. Angry at herself for being so naïve, and thinking this boy actually felt something for her. Angry at herself for letting down her guard and actually getting hurt. She couldn't stand to be in the stupid hotel anymore. She couldn't stand any of it. She just wanted out of there as quick as possible. The sooner she could forget about Joe Jonas, the better.

She stood up, ready to run out of this place forever. If she stayed much longer Joe might have remembered the 'annoying and childish girl' he had left outside, and come back to laugh at her with Rebecca attached to his hip. She wiped her tear-stained face, brushed herself off, and began to walk down the hall with as much confidence as her heart would allow her.

She stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she walked past the room right next to Joe's. The door was cracked open and she could hear the notes of an acoustic guitar flowing out of the room and into her ears. The music was so beautiful Lilly could hardly help herself as she made her way closer to the door, putting her ear to the crack in the door. A boy was singing inside, his voice sending her into a daze.

Lilly loved the sound of raw and beautiful music. It was so untouched and pure that she could hardly believe God had given humanity such a beautiful gift. After a studio got a hold of the songs, they changed them and ripped them apart, until they were nothing more than mechanical beats and harmonies. The complete opposite of what she was hearing now.

She felt all her anger dissolve as she pushed open the door and walked into the room. The boy sat on the bed, strumming an acoustic guitar, singing every word from the heart. His curly hair bounced as he tapped his foot to keep time. She walked closer, unable to get enough of his music, leaving all of her feelings behind. Well, most of them anyway.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nick Jonas sat in the room connected to Kevin's trying to get in a little thinking time. He had brought his guitar along so he could work on some melodies he had playing out in his mind; it was one of the only things that could distract him from the whole Joe situation.

Once he played a few chords he dove into his music, singing his lyrics and strumming as he pleased. He closed his eyes and nodded his head to the beat, the feeling of playing engulfing him. He had been playing guitar and singing since he was tiny, but he still got the same overwhelming excitement every time he played, even if it wasn't in front of anyone.

He was so deeply involved in his music that he hadn't even noticed when a girl crept into his room, standing there and listening. He finished off the song he had been working on, and opened his eyes to find the girl standing no more than 3 feet away from him, just staring at him. Surprisingly she didn't shock or scare him, her presence felt warm to him. She didn't feel threatening in any sense. He just looked up at her, studying every detail about her.

She was possibly the prettiest girl he had ever laid eyes on; her beauty was completely effortless though. Her wavy blonde hair fell about shoulder length. Her blue eyes sparkled. Even though her tank top and skirt was wrinkled she still looked gorgeous. He hadn't felt anything like the feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach.

He didn't care why or how she got there, he only cared that she was indeed standing before him. It was a weird feeling, like he knew her being there was out of place, but he just wasn't concerned about it. He felt like one of his fans that he would meet, unable to piece together a grammatically correct sentence even if he tried. He was star-struck without her even being a celebrity.

She stared at him for a moment more before walking slowly over to him and sitting no more than two inches away from him on the hotel bed.

"I'm Lilly." She finally said. Even her voice was beautiful.

"I-I-I I'm Nick." Nick stuttered, choking on his own tongue.

All he could do was stare at her. Now that she was closer to him he could see that her eyes were pink, and looked like she had been crying. He wanted to reach out and hug her, anything to make whatever happened to her disappear, but he thought better of it after playing it out in his mind.

"Don't stop playing." She said softly.

"Okay." Nick said the first thing that came to his mind. He felt as if he would do almost anything for her. With this he placed his fingers on his guitar and began to strum.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Joe felt like he was having an out-of-body experience. He felt like he had zero control over anything his body did and he hated it. He was the opposite of brain-dead. He was body-dead. His true emotions ran through his mind, while his body did whatever it was his hormones told him to. He was so shocked when he saw Rebecca open that door, all these confusing emotions rushing through him. She had turned him down; he had left her in New Jersey. Yet here she was, in his hotel room. He didn't know what to think of it. So when she kissed him he didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing his body knew how, and that was to kiss her back.

A few seconds into the kiss he realized exactly what he was doing, and how wrong it was. He was over Rebecca. He felt absolutely no emotion for her anymore. Lilly was the girl for him. She was his everything.

He tried to pull away from Rebecca, his body remaining still, unfazed by his brain's command. His lips still moved with hers, and that was when Joe realized a kiss unwanted was the worst kind. He felt Rebecca pull him into the suite, closing the door behind them and leaving Lilly out in the hallway.

His entire body went numb as she continued to kiss him, all he wanted to do was rewind the past 10 minutes and have a do-over. Lilly always gave him do-overs in their game of 30 questions when he asked a question but thought of a better one. Too bad they don't give do-overs in real life, he could certainly use one.

Rebecca finally pulled away, and Joe thanked God for her doing so. She bit down on her lip and smiled at him.

"I've missed you Joey." She began in a baby-voice. He hated when she always called him Joey. He was sure she thought it was cute, and maybe it had been at one time, but now he was all about _Joseph_. What Lilly had called him.

"Rebec- " She cut him off with her lips, giving him a soft peck on the lips and pulling away.

"Joey I made a mistake when I turned you down. I want to make it up to you." Rebecca ran her manicured nail down his chest, hoping to con her way into get what she wanted.

"Listen Rebecca, I just-" Joe began but stumbled when he saw her eyes begin to well up. If there was one thing he knew she was good at, it was crying at the drop of a dime. He couldn't even remember why he had liked her to begin with. He hated to see a girl cry, but he knew he had to finish what he started. "I just can't. I like someone else."

"What do you mean?" Rebecca murmured, her eyes flowing with hot tears by now. She gulped in air, wailed over-dramatically, and covered her mouth with her hands.

Rebecca was not going to make this easy for him. Joe swallowed hard, hating seeing her cry even if he knew it was all fake. "I just cant do this Rebecca. I cant."

Rebecca began to 'cry' even harder and Joe, not wanting to deal with it anymore, ran out of the suite into the hall. He needed to find Lilly.

Once out in the hall, he looked around only to find no trace of Lilly. She was gone and he couldn't blame her. He quickly ran through what had just happened in his mind, putting himself in Lilly's shoes. She had to be feeling hurt and betrayed. She must hate him.

Joe ran his fingers through his hair, looking up and down the hallways once more, just for good measure. She was definitely gone. Joe's eyes suddenly lit up. Maybe she was just down in the lobby. Maybe he could go catch her before she was gone.

Joe set off down the hall, only to make it a few feet before hearing Lilly's laughter. He would know her voice anywhere. He stopped and quickly looked around, listening closely for her giggle again. Right as he was about to dismiss it as all in his mind he heard it again, this time he knew right where it was coming from. It was coming from the other room his parents had gotten for Kevin, Nick, and him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lilly and Nick had easily bonded since she had stepped into his room, just as she and Joe had. He had played a few chords for her, even teaching her how to play them herself. Nick was also funny, but not as obviously funny as Joe. Nick had a different humor, a subtle humor. Lilly loved it.

She held the guitar on her lap, forcing her fingers to hit the correct strings as she played a rough version of _Still In Love With You_. Lilly giggled as she played the wrong note for the hundredth time. She was beginning to think guitar was not her God-given talent. Nick just smiled at her.

"No. It's like this." Nick laughed, placing his fingers over hers and moving them to the correct placement.

The feeling of Nick's warm fingers on hers sent shivers down her spine. She felt her face heat up. Suddenly she heard a subtle creak coming from the door. She glanced up, only with her eyes, seeing a familiar boy staring at the two of them from the other side of the door. It was Joe.

Lilly felt herself get angry again. What was he doing here? Why wasn't he with his precious Rebecca? Lilly shook her head in anger, quickly moving her eyes away from him. She didn't want Joe to know she knew he was watching.

Lilly had to do something. She couldn't just sit there. She had to let Joe know how she felt. What better way than first-hand? Lilly smiled at her devious plan. She glanced up from the guitar, looking Nick in the eyes. He was smiling at her, his hands still on top of hers. She felt bad for what she was about to do, but she just had to. Nick would understand, maybe.

And without a second thought, Lilly leaned over towards Nick and their lips collided.

* * *

**Crazy, huh. Yea thats what I thought you'd think.**

**I'm on a roll, the past 3 chapters ended with a kiss...I'm getting a bit kiss-happy. **

**Wanna know what happens next?! Review and give me some predictions! I'll tell you if you're right. **


	9. Secrets

**So the poll results are in and you guys voted for Lilly to have some feelings, so thats exactly what I did. You can go check the results yourself on my profile if you dont believe me!**

**Almost 40 reviews on last chapter and 15 on my author note. You kids are crazy, but I love you.**

**I was trying to write this last night but I got distracted by the gorgeous black and white-ness of the Jonas Brothers premiere video on Disney...It was heaven. Enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana. But we'll see about Joe...I'm pretty sure I will own him one day.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Secrets**

_Lilly had to do something. She couldn't just sit there. She had to let Joe know how she felt. What better way than first-hand? Lilly smiled at her devious plan. She glanced up from the guitar, looking Nick in the eyes. He was smiling at her, his hands still on top of hers. She felt bad for what she was about to do, but she just had to. Nick would understand, maybe._

_And without a second thought, Lilly leaned over towards Nick and their lips collided._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Joe watched the two of them through the crack in the door. He felt extremely jealous of his brother. Nick was sitting there helping Lilly learn guitar. She looked like she was having a really good time, laughing every time she messed up. He mentally cursed himself for not thinking of teaching her something like that first.

He moved even closer to the door, hoping it would help him to see more. He felt his forehead brush up against the green metal and the door utter a tiny squeak as it moved no more than a centimeter forward. Joe's heart raced; to him the creak sounded like the equivalent of a jack-hammer, but in reality was no more than a couple decibels loud. His breathing deepened as his mind raced as to whether they had heard the creak or not, but not once taking his eyes off the couple.

After a few more seconds Joe let out a much-needed sigh of relief after he had determined they hadn't heard his fumble. He looked down at his shoes for a moment, feeling saddened by the events of the day. Yesterday had gone so well, and now today everything just seemed off. It was terrible. When he looked back up his day only got that much worse. When he looked back up Nick and Lilly were even closer than before, they were kissing.

He was livid, sad, irritated at Nick, jealous, and hurt all at the same time. The flood of emotions rushing through his mid-section was unbearable. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of them as they continued to kiss. Five or six seconds passed, still kissing. Ten seconds, still kissing. When they hit fifteen seconds Joe couldn't stand to look at them anymore unless he wanted to lose his vision entirely.

He pulled away from the door, rubbing his eyes, trying to wipe away the image that was now engrained in his memory. How could Nick do that to him? They were brothers. Joe knew he shouldn't have been angry at Nick, he actually knew nothing about the funhouse or any of the events surrounding it, but he just couldn't help it.

His jealousy over-took him; he had to get her back. But how? Joe thought about it for several seconds, coming up with and discarding his ideas. None of them were good enough. Suddenly an idea, which he assumed to be genius, entered his mind. Maybe if was this jealous over Nick and Lilly, she would jealous of Rebecca and him.

So he walked the few feet to the next room over and knocked. Kevin answered after a few seconds and Joe pushed his way past Kevin and into their room. He looked in the sitting room, the bedroom, and the mini kitchen. There was no sign of Rebecca anywhere.

"Where is she?" Joe asked Kevin quickly.

"Who?" Kevin asked, looking at Joe as if he were crazy. His brother hadn't really been the same lately.

"Rebecca!" Joe growled at him. He didn't mean to sound as mean as he did.

"She left. What's your problem?" Kevin asked, moving over to Joe trying to assess what was the matter with him. He was obviously distraught. Joe always got a bit frantic when things didn't go his way.

"Nothing. I gotta go find her." Joe shook his head at Kevin and walked quickly towards the door, only to be pulled back by his brother. Kevin had a handful of Joe's shirt in his hands preventing him from leaving.

"Yea right. There is something bugging you. Spill right now or you're not going anywhere." Kevin threatened. He felt like he had done this a million times before. Joe never wanted to talk about his problems; he always tried to "fix" them which usually ended up making things worse.

Joe looked down at the floor, weighing the pros and cons of telling the entire story to Kevin. He finally decided there was no way he could escape Kevin's grasp, so if he wanted to go make up with Rebecca he was going to have to tell him. "Fine."

"That's more like it." Kevin said ushering him over to the couch.

Joe took a deep breath, not exactly ready to reminisce on what had happened and gone wrong in the past 24 hours. "It all started in that stupid funhouse…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lilly knew exactly what she was doing when she moved to kiss Nick Jonas. She knew she was using him and she knew it was wrong, but she simply did not care as long as it ended with Joe's jealousy. As soon as there lips touched she thought she would be in control the entire time, able to switch on the 'fake' passion and switch it back off instantaneously.

When Nick's soft kisses complimented her own she realized how wrong she was about being in control. She felt real passion flow through her as he placed his hands on her waist and moved them up through her hair. She felt like she was floating away, on a cloud or something.

Nick was just so sweet and he was such a good kisser. How could he not be? He was a Jonas! The butterflies appeared in her stomach as she ran her hands through his mass of curly hair which seemed to never end. She felt herself slowly start to actually like Nick Jonas. And not just a platonic like, a _like_ like.

Lilly pulled away from Nick, hoping she could make her feelings for him disappear. Lilly's plan had backfired, she had hoped this would help clear up some of her emotions but it only had created more. Lilly glanced at the cracked door, no longer seeing Joe standing there. She knew she should be celebrating on the inside. She had made Joe jealous; she had gotten what she wanted. Hadn't she?

Nick had a hard time believing what was happening was actually happening. He had pretty much just had a mini make out session with a girl he had met maybe a bit less than a half hour ago. Nick Jonas did not do these things. Nick Jonas was not this spontaneous. Nick Jonas was beginning to feel alive for one of the first times in his life. He loved the adrenaline running through him. He loved looking at Lilly and not be afraid to kiss her if he wanted. Let's see what gossip magazines call him shy now. Not that they would ever find out or anything.

There were no words to describe how Nick felt at the moment when Lilly pulled away. He was on a high. He felt empowered, like he could do anything. This was definitely not a Nick Jonas thing to do, but he didn't care, he wanted more.

"Wow." He whispered as his eyes fluttered open. "That was nice."

Lilly giggled. That was such a Nick thing to say. As if he needed to thank her for kissing him. "Yea. It was." Lilly felt herself talking without the words even processing in her brain first. She really had it bad. She needed to get out of there.

"You know I was thinking maybe you could have dinner with my family tonight." Nick suggested hopefully. He had to see her again.

At the mention of family, two things entered Lilly's mind. The first being her own family, which would probably disown her when she got home. She hadn't even called them. That was going to be fun. The second being Nick's family, namely Joe.

She suddenly remembered why she had kissed Nick in the first place, and that was to get back at Joe. She kind of hated herself for doing it, but she had to follow it through, she had to finish what she started. She had to use Nick for a little longer. At least she thought she was using him.

"Yea sounds great Nick. Uh, I gotta go. My parents don't know where I am and they will kill me if I'm not home soon." Lilly rambled getting up and making her way towards the door.

The bright expression fell from Nick's face; he didn't want her to go. He wanted to her to stay so they could kiss more. He reluctantly let her go after retrieving her phone number and telling her to meet him back at the hotel around seven.

After she left Nick sat back down on the bed, trying to remember every detail of what had just happened. He couldn't wait until he could see her again, and introduce her to his family. He knew Joe and Kevin would love her.

If he only knew how much.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Wait. You're telling me that you got stuck in a funhouse with this girl, Lilly, and you fell for her. And when you brought her back here, she saw Rebecca basically jump on you even though you don't like Rebecca anymore and when you got away from her you went to go find Lilly, only to find her making out with Nick? Our Nick?" Kevin repeated as much of Joe's twenty minute rant about what had happened back to him. There was no way all of that had happened. No way. Joe had to be making all of it up.

"That's basically what happened, and yes, our Nick. What other Nick would it be?" Joe sunk further into the cushions of the couch, playing with a loose thread hanging from the arm. He hated re-living everything. It wasn't any better the second time around.

Kevin shook his head. "Impossible. Nick would never do someth-" He was interrupted by Nick bursting into their room.

"I think I have found the girl of my dreams." Nick sighed as he plopped down on the other couch opposite Joe and Kevin.

"You and me both" Joe whispered under his breath.

"What?" Nick asked curiously.

"Nothing…" Joe said throwing his hands up in the air, trying to hide the grimace that was creeping across his face. He was not enjoying this.

"Yea, about that Nick, I have a funny story. You and Joe. You guys are totally crushing-" Kevin felt a sharp pain in his shin. Joe had just kicked him really hard. He looked over at Joe who looked at him wide-eyed, threatening him silently if he spoke another word.

"Totally crushing him in that new video game! Right Kevin?" Joe began quickly. He hated doing damage control when one of his brothers almost spilled one of his secrets; he always ended up sounding dumb.

"Okayy." Nick said eyeing his brother curiously. "Anyway I got to go get ready. I have a date tonight with this fantastic girl, Lilly. You guys are going to love her! She's having dinner with us."

"That sounds nice. Right Joe?" Kevin said smiling at Joe and trying not to laugh. He was getting way too much pleasure out of his brother's pain.

"Right Kevin." Joe said through clenched teeth.

As soon as Nick left the room, Joe punched Kevin hard on the arm. Why was everything getting worse? Lilly on a date with Nick? A date? No. That was not how things were supposed to be. It wasn't like Joe could just come right out and tell Nick he liked Lilly first. She wasn't his property; it wasn't like he owned her. Now Nick looked way too happy for Joe to even attempt sabotage. The whole situation sucked.

"Oww! What was that for?" Kevin asked rubbing his bicep.

"For being stupid." Joe stood up and walked towards the door. He didn't have much time.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to invite Rebecca to dinner. Don't tell Nick anything or I'll pour all your hair products down the drain." Joe threatened Kevin. He knew he wouldn't tell Nick anything now. Joe grabbed his jacket off the counter and, just like that, he was gone.

* * *

**Okay so Review my faithful readers! Review!**

**(For the 15 of your who reviewed my author note it may not let you leave another review since you technically "already left a review for this chapter" but if you're just dying to give me some feedback, I accept anonymous reviews**


	10. Competition

**Ahh! Dont shoot me! My week was so busy! (3 tests,4-5 quizzes, 3 essays, homework) It was so much fun! I just got back from Hannah Montana 3D and it was awesomeeee! This chapter is uber long to make up for my lack of update. Almost 3000 words! Whoo! Its also drama-filled.**

**43 reviews last chapter. The numbers just keep growing!!! **

**Disclaimer: Dont own Hannah Montana or Jonas Brothers. I want to own some of the JoBro's new tour tickets though.****  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Competition**

After catching a cab and hitting practically every stop light, Lilly was finally home. She had never been so happy to see her ugly cream colored front door in all her life. She felt like she had been through a tornado literally and emotionally since she had left her home only about 16 hours ago. Who would've thought Lilly Truscott would have gotten trapped in a funhouse, fallen for a Jonas Brother, kissed two of them, and gotten a date with one of them in less than 24 hours? Lilly was exhausted, the only thing she wanted to do was take a nap. Just then Lilly's mother came stomping into the living room; the look on her face wasn't very pleasant.

"Lillian Adele Truscott! I have never been so upset with you in my life!" Lilly's mother said in her loud-voice. She never yelled. She didn't think it set a good example for her kids.

It took all of Lilly's inner-strength to keep from rolling her eyes, which she knew she definitely wouldn't be going on her date tonight if she did. She would be grounded for forever.

"Mom, it's a long story. I got trapped in this funhouse at the fair; they should really check those things." Lilly began, conveniently forgetting to mention anything about Joe or Nick or even seeing the Jonas Brothers perform at all.

Lilly's mom instantly switched into concerned-mother mode and quickly walked over to her daughter grabbing for Lilly's hand. "Oh my gosh Lilly, Are you okay?" Even though Lilly's story was really unrealistic but true, Lilly's mom didn't doubt her for a moment. She was just that type of mom, the kind where they want to believe that their children never lie and always make the right decisions.

"Yes. Just very tired. I think I'm going to take a nap. Is it alright if I go have dinner with some friends tonight?" Lilly yawned, hoping the answer to her last question would be a simple 'yes.'

Her mother's face scrunched. "I don't think so. You've been through a lot and you need your rest. You can see them tomorrow."

"But Mom!" Lilly whined.

"No buts now get upstairs and I'll bring up some chicken noodle soup." Her mother said firmly, ushering her daughter towards the stairs.

Once her mom had turned her back Lilly finally rolled her eyes in the most exaggerated way possible. Chicken noodle soup? She wasn't sick! She was just tired, perfectly fine to go out tonight. Lilly closed the door to her room, and slid underneath her comforter. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Miley's number on the keypad without even looking. Miley answered after a few rings.

"Lilly? Where have you been?! I've called and called and called." Miley basically yelled into the earpiece, causing Lilly to pull the phone a few inches away from her ear.

"Promise to keep a secret? Like a huge secret?" Lilly began. She knew Miley wouldn't tell, Lilly had enough dirt on her to last a lifetime, but she just had to build suspense somehow.

"You know I am the best secret keeper in all of Malibu. Now tell me!" Miley said impatiently.

"Well I kinda got stuck at the fair last night…with Joe Jonas…and thenwekissedbutIgotmadcausehewentandkissedthistotalskankRebeccasoIkindakissedNicktomakeJoejealousbutnowNickthinksIlikehimandwehaveadatetonight." Lilly said at the speed of light.

"Lilly?! You kissed two of the Jonas Brothers? In one day?!?!" Miley asked incredulously. Lilly was rather shocked Miley had understood her entire story, but of course, she did have experience dealing with girl conversations.

"Yea, but now my mom won't let me go. She says I need my rest or whatever!" Lilly rolled her eyes for the millionth time since she'd been home.

"You have to go! It's Nick Jonas! Hannah has been trying to get a date with him for forever!" Miley responded.

"How am I supposed to get out? I'm being held captive and force-fed chicken noodle soup." Lilly said sarcastically.

"Wait till your mom brings you the soup, and tell her you are going to bed for the night. Then fluff up some pillows, climb down your trellis and voila!" Miley said as if it were obvious.

Lilly bit down on her bottom lip, she hated lying to her mother. Mostly because she trusted her so much. But she would hate herself forever if she missed out on the opportunity to go on a date with Nick. Lilly froze and her eyes widened. She had not just admitted to herself that she was happy about the date. _This is about Joe. All about Joe. Right? Right. Okay. _ Lilly silently assured herself, not too successfully.

"Okay I'll go." Lilly sighed into the phone.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After considering and reconsidering her expedition several times Lilly had finally forced herself to sneak out of the house to meet up for dinner with Nick and his family. She stood awaiting Nick anxiously in the lobby. It was 6:45, so she was a little bit early. She had wondered if Nick expected her to go up to his room or not, so she finally settled on waiting in the lobby until at least 7:10 so it didn't seem like she would be barging in on anyone.

She smoothed down the pleats of her red skirt and straightened the v-neck of her pink Roxy top and the white camisole underneath. It had taken Lilly over 30 minutes to pick out her outfit, when usually she would just throw something on. She didn't know what dinner with the Jonas Brothers would be like. Was he taking her to a fancy restaurant or a pizza place? Should she dress up or dress down?

She finally decided to dress about midway, which meant she had to reluctantly wear a skirt for the second night in a row. This way if he took her to a fancy place she would be a little under-dressed and if they went to a casual place she would look a little over-dressed, but nothing too extreme.

She checked the clock on her enV for the fifteenth since she had arrived, only to find that only two minutes had passed since last time she checked. She stood tapping the toe of her pink and brown girl Vans against the white marble floors of the Hilton, trying to think of anything to make the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach at least flutter a bit less.

"Hey Lilly" She heard a familiar voice call out to her from across the lobby. When she looked up she saw the trio of brothers walking towards her.

Nick looked adorable in a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled-up and a skinny black tie with skinny jeans and black dress shoes. Joe wore a purple jacket zipped up half way to reveal a yellow t-shirt underneath paired with a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans and sneakers. Finally Kevin wore a black blazer with a white Ramones t-shirt underneath with black skinny jeans and black dress shoes. They all looked so good, she could hardly believe she was about to have dinner with all three.

Nick walked up to Lilly and pulled her into a hug. His cologne smelled so good she could hardly resist but to close her eyes and hold on tighter. Even though his hugs weren't as good as Joe's, they would do for now. She looked momentarily at Joe who was glaring at them with jealousy glinting in his eye; he crossed his arm over his chest and looked away.

"These are my brothers, Joe and Kevin." Nick said motioning to each one as he said their names after pulling away from Lilly. "I really wanted you to meet Frankie, my other brother, and my mom and dad but they don't get in town until tomorrow."

"Nice to meet you Kevin…and Joe." She hated acting like she didn't know who Joe was. She stifled the longing she felt in the pit of her stomach to run over and kiss Joe, asking for his forgiveness and praying he and Rebecca were nothing.

Kevin nodded at Lilly and smiled, while Joe refused to even acknowledge her. "I guess we should get going then." Joe said coldly, making his way towards the spinning doors.

Joe couldn't stand to look at Nick hug Lilly, her hugs were supposed to be reserved for him, not his brother. He was doing a terrible job of acting like the nice polite Jonas brother meeting his brother's crush for the first time. This was mostly due to the fact that there was much more to the story than that. On the other hand he was playing the part of insanely jealous ex quite well. Even though he wasn't technically her ex, it sure felt like it.

Joe shoved his hands in his pockets as he stepped into the circular moving doors, only glancing behind him once to see a huge grin on Nick's face and his arm around Lilly's shoulder. He rolled his eyes after turning back around. This was torture.

He stepped into the limo that their manager had insisted they ride in and slid right into the back so Nick and Lilly couldn't sit together. Kevin slipped in next and sat on the side next to the little tv that had been switched on to MTV. Nick gave Joe a menacing glare as he ducked in. He cleared his throat as if to tell Joe to move so he could sit next to his date. Joe pretended not to understand what his brother's silent command meant until Nick looked at him, desperation in his eyes, causing Joe to roll his eyes once again and move over. Joe could barely prevent himself from regurgitating his lunch when he saw how Nick snuggled up to Lilly and she snuggled right back.

If he couldn't even handle the car ride to the restaurant, he couldn't wait until dinner.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After the long and awkward ride to a little local Italian eatery Lilly was glad they were up and out of the limo. When she stepped out she was greeted with tons of flashbulbs going off in her face, paparazzi. Lilly tried as hard as she could not to scrunch her face or do something weird with her mouth like the celebrities she often saw in the tabloids.

She felt Nick place his hands on the small of her back and guide her through the yelling paparazzi. They were asking crazy questions like if Lilly was the mother of any of the brothers' children or if she was the long lost Jonas sister.

Once all four of them were safely inside the restaurant Lilly breathed a sigh of relief. She glanced around the room only to find herself being greeted with more annoyance and frustration. There standing by the hostess podium was none other than Rebecca.

As soon as she saw Joe, she ran into his arms and gave him an over exaggerated kiss that would make any PDA-modest restaurant go-er shake their head in disbelief. For the first time Lilly actually noticed how slutty Rebecca really looked.

She wore a skimpy black dress that was low cut enough in the front to leave little to the imagination and the highest stilettos Lilly had ever seen. She had about a pound of make-up on her face and she was orange from an obvious spray tan. Her dark brunette waves held so much hairspray that not even a tornado would lift a single strand out of place. She was Lilly's complete opposite. She had no idea how Joe could be attracted to both of them.

Just then Nick nudged her side, they were being taken to their table. Once they had been escorted by their hostess they all sat down. Nick sat next to Lilly and Joe sat next to Rebecca, leaving Kevin to awkwardly sit at the end of the table like he was in charge.

Rebecca was still all over Joe, even sitting down. She found any way she could just to touch him. They had to finally part when the waitress came to take their orders.

"I'll have the spaghetti." Joe said plainly, handing his menu to the waitress.

Rebecca was staring at Joe, not realizing it was her turn to order. Joe elbowed her slightly. "Oh sorry. I was just looking at how gorgeous you are." Lilly rolled her eyes at Rebecca. "I'll have a small caesar salad. 'kay Thanks." Rebecca then resumed ogling Joe. A self-satisfied smirk was on Joe's face as he looked at Lilly.

Then it was Lilly's turn, she tried to think of anything she could say to make Joe jealous like he had made her by inviting Rebecca, which she knew he had, it was obvious.

"You know what I like Nicky." Lilly began, eyeing Nick flirtatiously and glancing over at Joe whose smirk had been wiped off his face.

Nick looked at her funny, before scanning his menu and looking for something she might like. He felt his palms begin to sweat and a lump develop in his throat.

"Uhm I guess we will both have the lasagna?" Nick's voice cracked as he told the waitress what they wanted and looked back at Lilly for approval. When he said it sounded more like a question than anything.

Kevin then ordered chicken parmesan and the waitress dashed off to give their orders to the kitchen. The five-some sat silently at the table for several minutes. No one spoke a single word for at least five minutes.

There may have not been any verbal communication going on, but there was certainly silent communication. Lilly and Joe were having glaring contests, Nick was trying to figure out what the hell was even going on while he watched Lilly and Joe stare at each other, Rebecca was twirling a lock of her hair around her index finger and examining her cuticles, while Kevin watched the whole scene with pleasure and trying to stifle his laughter.

It felt like Lilly and Joe were in a competition to see who could make the other more jealous. If Joe touched Rebecca's shoulder and whispered something in her ear, Lilly had to reach up and play with a lock of Nick's hair or something equally or more intimate than what Joe had done. Lilly couldn't stand the play their game anymore when Joe finally went there and kissed Rebecca right there at the table.

"I got to go the bathroom" Lilly said before quickly getting up and running off in the direction of the restroom around the corner.

The whole table looked up at Lilly and Joe parted from Rebecca, a look of concern crossing his face.

"Me too." Joe quickly stood up. The entire table looked at him like he was crazy, but he just ignored them as he ran off after Lilly.

He quickly caught up to her in the empty hallway leading to the restrooms. He called after her and she turned around slowly, wiping at her face. There were tears in her eyes.

"What Joe? What?" She wiped a tear on her cheek, trying desperately not to look like she needed him.

"I-I-I I'm sorry." He stuttered. He took a step towards her and reached out his arm, but she just backed away from him.

"Little late for that. You think?" Lilly's voice was beginning to quiver.

"Let me explain. I would choose you over Rebecca any day. Rebecca is just-" Joe started, rubbing the back of his neck and searching for the right words.

"Save it Joe. Tell it to someone who wants to listen." Lilly said turning away from Joe.

Joe grabbed her wrist as she began to walk away and twirled her back around to face him. "Just tell me you don't feel anything for me. Tell me and I'll stop. I'll stop the competitions. I'll stay out of your life forever."

Lilly looked down at the ground. She couldn't say she didn't feel anything for him. She knew she felt more for him than she had ever felt for anyone before. She just couldn't admit it to him. She couldn't let Joe know that he had her in the palm of his hand. She couldn't tell him she cared. She couldn't. She had to lie.

"No. I don't." Lilly gulped back her tears. Her mind was screaming at her for what she had just done. She had just ruined everything.

* * *

**Oh Lilly, Lilly, Lilly. When will they ever learn?**

**Tell me what you think of Lilly's flop in a review. **


	11. Brotherly LoveHate

**I'm so sorry for only updating twice in 2 weeks. But the good news is, I have this huge presentation behind me, So I should be able to get two chapters up in the upcoming week. Which is exciting! Thank you to all of you who having been waiting patiently for this. I hope this chapter doesnt let you down, since I'm not sure how I feel about it yet.**

**44 Reviews again. You guys are ah-may-zing. **

**Disclaimer: Dont own the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Brotherly Love/Hate**

_Joe grabbed her wrist as she began to walk away and twirled her back around to face him. "Just tell me you don't feel anything for me. Tell me and I'll stop. I'll stop the competitions. I'll stay out of your life forever."_

_Lilly looked down at the ground. She could say she didn't feel anything for him. She knew she felt more for him than she had ever felt for anyone before. She just couldn't admit it to him. She couldn't let Joe know that he had her in the palm of his hand. She couldn't tell him she cared. She couldn't. She had to lie._

"_No. I don't." Lilly gulped back her tears. Her mind was screaming at her for what she had just done. She had just ruined everything._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It took a second for Lilly's words to translate in Joe's mind. He heard them echo several times before he actually understood that she had just turned him down. Joe did nothing but stare at her blankly for a few seconds, a puzzled look crossing his face. Lilly pulled her wrist out of his grip gently and his hand fell limply at his side. The tap of her footsteps grew more and more faint as Lilly walked away from him and towards the restroom. He was completely dumbstruck.

The only reason he had asked her if she felt anything for him was because he was absolutely positive the answer would be yes. Yet here he was, alone in an empty corridor, with Lilly's 'No' reverberating in his mind over and over again. Joe swallowed hard and felt his heart beating in his throat. He couldn't believe the last minute and a half had just happened at all. He had no idea what had happened, or even where to go from there. All he knew what that he didn't want to be standing there, on the verge of tears, when Lilly came out of the bathroom.

Joe trudged back to the table slowly, replaying the entire scene in his mind, and trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. Once he reached the table everyone looked up at him as he took his seat silently. Rebecca looked over at him and pulled his face towards hers and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"I missed you." She gushed.

"Yea," Joe replied without expression. He felt completely numb. He just wanted to go home, and not his hotel 'home' or his tour bus 'home' he wanted to go home-home. He wanted to go back to New Jersey and lay in his bed. He wanted to take a long nap in his own bed, the bed which he hadn't slept in, in months.

It was as Rebecca looked at him with her big brown eyes that he realized how what he was doing wasn't solving anything. Even if he had made Lilly jealous, what good had it done? He certainly had nothing to show for it. Now he was pulling Rebecca into his attempt to regain the affections of a girl who had just turned him down. He didn't want to hurt her as much as Lilly hurt him. He knew he had to end it with her, but he couldn't do it in the middle of the restaurant. He would wait until a more opportune moment.

Lilly then appeared in his line of vision as she walked back toward the table. _Great now I get to deal with the awkwardness. _Joe swallowed hard and began to fiddle with the silver purity ring on his left ring finger. He twirled and twisted it, staring intently, and trying to find anything to do that would keep him from having to look in Lilly's face.

Just then the food arrived and Joe was happy to have something to stare down at besides the boring white table cloth. He dug into his food hastily. The sooner he ate, the sooner they'd leave, the sooner he would no longer be in Lilly's presence. He stuffed mounds of marinara drenched noodles into his mouth as he glanced up at Nick and Kevin who were eyeing him as if this was the most barbaric sight they had ever seen. Joe quickly wiped his tomato-stained face and proceeded to stuff more spaghetti in his mouth, ignoring the cries of Rebecca.

"Ew! Joey! We're in a restaurant!" She squealed.

Joe didn't care if he was being impolite or looked ridiculous or any of that. He just needed to get out of there. He was suffocating. He needed air. He needed to think. He needed Lilly, but he wouldn't admit it to himself. He quickly polished off his spaghetti and chugged what remained of his ice water. He felt the uncomfortable stuffed feeling in his stomach and was thankful that he could feel anything besides the pressure that had been building on his heart ever since he saw Nick and Lilly together. He threw down the tomato sauce stained napkin into his empty plate and stood up.

"You know I'm going to go sit in the limo, wait, better yet. I'll just catch a cab back to the hotel. I'll see you later." Joe waved them off with a flick of his wrist as he backed away slowly.

The horrified looks on their faces were enough to tell a million stories. Joe could see the glimmer of anger in Nick's eye and Rebecca didn't look too happy either. Lilly was staring at him with her head tilted to one side and Kevin looked like he was no longer enjoying the web of secrets in which he had become entangled.

Joe bumped into the table next to theirs as he was backing up and quickly apologized to the couple sitting there before making a run for the exit. Once outside, cars zoomed past him. He waved his arm out to the passing cabs but none stopped. Finally he impatiently stepped into a lane of traffic and a red SUV narrowly avoided hitting him by swerving into the other lane. A yellow taxi finally came to a halt in front of him and began to blow its horn. Joe quickly ran around to the side of the yellow vehicle and hopped in the back. The boy had lost it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

About an hour after Joe had fled the restaurant he was alone in the hotel room, sitting in the dark and just thinking. He sunk into the soft red arm chair further and nestled his head into the crook of his elbow. Everything was just running through his mind so fast he was developing a killer headache and just wanted to go to sleep, but his mind raced even faster when he tried to get to sleep. He knew the only thing that could make him get back to normal was if Lilly would take him back or if she was erased from his memory completely like in those science fiction movies.

_Lilly. _Joe's stomach lurched and he felt that coppery taste you get in your mouth when you feel like your about to throw up. He felt the mountain of spaghetti in his stomach sitting uncomfortably. Lilly, Lilly, Lilly; that's all he ever thought about anymore. He could relate anything back to her name, it was slightly ridiculous.

Joe's thoughts of Lilly were interrupted when the door opened and someone flipped on the lights, causing his headache to increase ten fold. He glanced up before throwing on the hood of his jacket and trying to cover up his eyes.

"Turn off the lights!" Joe moaned with a muffled voice.

"What the hell Joe? I can't believe you." Joe heard his youngest brother shout at him. This was not a time for loud volumes.

"Please turn off the lights. My head hurts." Joe pleaded, his head still buried in the sleeve of his jacket.

"No! I can't believe you would be so rude to Lilly! You know I really like her, and then you go and pull a stupid stunt like this," Nick threw his hands up in the air and pulled the hood off of Joe's head. "She's probably never going to see me again! Thank Joe, Thanks a lot. Just tell me why you would do something so stupid!"

"Look, Nick, I'm sorry!" Joe lifted his head and shouted back at him half-heartedly. The pain darting his head was so intense he closed his eyes and began to rub his temples, like he had when he read Lilly's mind. Damn it, he was thinking of her again.

"This time sorry isn't good enough Joe," Nick shook his head at Joe. For the first time Joe saw Kevin standing in the background quietly and looking at Joe as if he were sorry this entire thing were happening at all.

"Do you just have to have the spotlight all the time Joe? Can you never let anyone else have their moment?" Nick began to pace around the room, which he always did when he was angry. "I can't even begin to tell you how mad Rebecca is at -"

Joe cut him off. "If you're going to be mad at me Nick, then be mad at me. Just do it quietly. My head is throbbing and you are making it worse." Joe said softly. The fire in Nick's eyes didn't die down. If anything it grew larger.

"Fine!" Nick yelled at Joe as loud as he could. "Everything's got to be your way Joe. You are so damn selfish! Maybe you should think about that." Nick walked over towards the adjoining room stepped inside, slamming the heavy door as hard and loud as he could. That boy could certainly make an exit.

Kevin then flipped off the lights and walked slowly over towards what was left of Joe. He was so upset that Kevin could tell even with his eyes closed. He was trying hard not to whimper in pain, both in his head and heart. Kevin could only imagine what he was going through. He immediately felt terrible for laughing at him earlier.

"Thanks," Joe whispered rather pitifully. Kevin didn't say anything he just put his hand on Joe's shoulder. "Everyone hates me now, huh?"

"No. No one hates you. Nick is just mad, he'll get over it. He always does." Kevin tried to assure Joe. He looked so fragile, like he could break at any moment.

"I just wish Nick knew. I wish he knew the whole story. But now I can't tell him because he will get even angrier." Joe whimpered and put his hood back over his head. "Lilly told me she doesn't feel anything for anymore. I guess she is all Nick's."

"What?! That's a complete lie and you and I both know it Joe. I can tell she still likes you, and I've only had dinner with the girl." Kevin was shocked Lilly would say such a thing. She was continually flirting with Joe for the part of the night in which he was present. He also caught her sneaking a couple of peeks at Joe during the night. He knew girls, and this one certainly felt more than platonic feelings for Joe.

"Stop trying to make me feel better. She doesn't like me." Joe whined, wallowing in his own self-pity.

"Yes she does Joe. Trust me." Kevin began. "Listen, Joe, I'll work on Nick. Everything will be fine. I promise." He tried to comfort him, but he wasn't even sure himself if he could make Nick less angry without revealing Joe's secret. He could try.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I messed everything up! He must hate me! God, Lilly, You are so stupid!" Lilly punished herself while on a three way call with Oliver and Miley. Miley had informed Oliver of what had gone down already and she had just told them the events of the night. Lilly threw herself down on her bed dramatically, waiting for her friends' responses.

"You aren't stupid Lilly." Oliver said soothingly. "You just said what you had to say."

"Yea!" Miley agreed with Oliver quickly.

"This whole thing is just so…dumb. Why did I even think making him jealous with his own brother would fix anything?" Lilly asked, knowing her friends had no answers.

"I think you just need to talk to the boy, Lil. Tell him how you really feel." Miley told her truthfully.

"What about Nick? Ugh. This whole thing is so messed up." Lilly threw her face into her hands.

"Well you can't keep seeing him if you actually like Joe. That would just be mean." Oliver interjected.

Lilly heard the beep of her phone like she had another call. She looked down at the caller ID and Lilly gasped. It was Nick. "Nick is calling me. I'll call you guys tomorrow." Lilly quickly hung up with her friends after their quick goodbyes and answered Nick's call.

"Hey Nick." Lilly said softly.

"I'm sorry about Joe tonight. He's not usually like -" Nick was beginning to ramble and Lilly had to cut him off since his speech was completely unnecessary.

"It's fine Nick. Everyone has days when things just don't go the right way. I understand."

"Really? Well, that went better than expected." Nick began to laugh, which helped to lift his mood a bit.

"Did you think I would be mad or something?" Lilly laughed along with him, even though she wasnt really in a laughing type of mood. Nick's laughter was contagious, like Joe's. It must be a Jonas thing.

"I thought you would never speak to me again actually. But since you are, do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Nick asked. She heard the nervousness in his voice as he asked the last question. She wanted to tell him she couldn't see him anymore. She wanted to tell him she really liked Joe. But she couldn't. She couldn't reject him over the phone. It would be too cruel.

"Sure! I made plans with my friends, Miley and Oliver, but you should come with us. You will really like them." Lilly couldn't believe she was hanging out with Nick again, especially since she was supposed to breaking up with the boy. "Just meet me down at the beach. There's this little beach bar thing, Rico's. We'll be there at 11."

"Sound's good. I'll see you then."

Lilly hung up her phone and sunk into her bed. Great, another date with Nick. At least Joe wouldn't be there this time. Lilly kind of wished he would be.

* * *

**Eh. Not my best chapter in my opinion. I feel like I kind of rushed the end. But anyways. I am my own worst critic right?! Lets hope so.**

**Also. Some of you have been freaking out over the lack of Loe. I am going to confirm to you right now there will be a hint of Loe next chapter, and enough to make you melt the chapter after that. If things go as a I plan. At most you will have to wait 3 chapters. Make me keep my promise!**

**Review. It puts a smile on my face and really motivates me to update quickly. **


	12. Frankie's Advice

**Surprise! We didnt have school today! So I was able to finish this chapter for you guys! Yay!! Now I wont be all stressed out when I go to my conference. I'm so happy everything worked out!! Yea! So I hope you guys like this chapter, it literally took me like 2 1/2 hours to write the whole beach scene. I basically sat at my computer moaning and groaning about it to my sister for awhile, asking her to help me brainstorm! But I think I'm pretty happy with the way this one turned out though!**

**Disclaimer: I didnt own anything before, I have not magically attained the rights to either the Jonas Brothers of Hannah Montana since last week. **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Frankie's Advice**

"_I thought you would never speak to me again actually. But since you are, do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Nick asked. She heard the nervousness in his voice as he asked the last question. She wanted to tell him she couldn't see him anymore. She wanted to tell him she really liked Joe. But she couldn't. She couldn't reject him over the phone. It would be too cruel._

"_Sure! I made plans with my friends, Miley and Oliver, but you should come with us. You will really like them." Lilly couldn't believe she was hanging out with Nick again, especially since she was supposed to breaking up with the boy. "Just meet me down at the beach. There's this little beach bar thing, Rico's. We'll be there at 11."_

"_Sound's good. I'll see you then."_

_Lilly hung up her phone and sunk into her bed. Great, another date with Nick. At least Joe wouldn't be there this time. Lilly kind of wished he would be._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Wake up Joe! Wake up!"

Joe felt someone pounce on him as he woke from his not-so-pleasant sleep. He heard the shrill sound of his little brother's voice as he tried to remember where he was. He opened his eyes only to a squint, the light streaming through the window burning them. He rolled over in his queen sized hotel bed and pulled the covers over his head, but Frankie wasn't about to let him go back to sleep. He promptly ripped the blankets off of Joe, leaving him laying there in nothing more than a white t-shirt and a pair of black boxers.

"Frankie, give me five more minutes." Joe grumbled, rubbing his eyes and running his fingers through his hair, which was jutted out in all directions. Everything from the night before came rushing back to him– Lilly's 'no,' the way he acted at dinner, the yelling, and the pounding headache– everything.

"No! We just got here, Joe. Everyone is awake but you," Frankie shouted trying to rouse his brother. "Don't make me go get the cold water."

Joe's eyes shot open and then fell halfway closed again lazily. "I'm up, I'm up!" Joe had once made the mistake of thinking Frankie wouldn't throw ice water on him one morning before school, and he had paid the price.

"What time is it?" Joe asked groggily as reluctantly pulled himself out of the bed and padded into the bathroom. He squeezed some toothpaste onto his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth.

"One. You've basically slept the day away." Frankie replied. He always was one to give his honest opinion. "Why is Nick mad at you?" He then asked bluntly. Frankie also never beat around the bush, if he wanted to know something, he put it out there.

"You heard about that, huh?" Joe snorted. He didn't know what had come over him, but suddenly the entire situation had become funny to him. It's not like he could do anything else about it besides laugh. "We had a rough night last night."

"Obviously," The youngest Jonas rolled his eyes at Joe, "I'm looking for details."

"There aren't any details to tell. We just had a fight. It was nothing," Joe retorted, trying to act as if he believed it himself.

"Don't insult me. I may be 7, but I'm not stupid." Frankie wasn't buying into what Joe was selling. "I heard something about some girl, Kelly? Was that her name?"

Joe's demeanor instantly fell. He dropped his toothbrush back into the cup next to the sink and brushed past his little brother as he made his way back into his bedroom. He didn't want to talk about Lilly. He wanted Frankie to drop the subject. It was none of his business anyway.

"Her name is Lilly," He said coldly as he began rifling through his luggage, looking for something to wear.

Frankie noticed the shift in Joe's mood and began to question him accordingly, "What's wrong? You act like this girl has you all shook up. Isn't she going out with Nick or something?"

"I don't know. I guess she is. And she does _not_ have me all 'shook up,'" Joe broke eye contact with Frankie as he made his last statement, knowing his eyes would give away the fact that he was lying.

"Come on Joe. I know you're not telling me the entire story." Frankie folded his arms in front of his chest and tapped his foot expectantly, waiting for Joe's honest answer.

"Just drop it!" Joe spat, causing his little brother to take a few steps back. Joe dropped his guard once he saw the shocked expression on Frankie's face. "Sorry, I just don't want to talk about it, okay?" Joe blew a tuft of hair out of his face as he pulled on a pair of black slacks.

"Defensive much? Either you tell me now or I find out from Kevin later. Either way I'm going to find out, so you might as well tell me now." Frankie quipped, knowing his brother would give in eventually. Who could resist the face of the Bonus Jonas?

"Fine," Joe let out a grunt of reluctance, hating that he was about the relive the nightmare that was the last couple days, as he began to tell Frankie the long, drawn out, unbelievable story that had disrupted everything Joe knew.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lilly sat on the uncomfortably hard plastic beach chair as she sipped her pink smoothie concoction timidly through a straw. So far the 'date' had gone smoothly, with only a few Oliver-induced slip ups, which are to be expected. Thank God, Miley was a master at covering them up, or else she would definitely have some explaining to do by now.

Currently the foursome was sitting in row on the beach staring out at the surf, talking, and enjoying their fruity smoothie mixtures. Nick, Miley, and Oliver all got along well. Well, after Oliver almost fainted (again) after meeting him; apparently Miley had forgotten to tell him about the extra Jonas tag-along. After he recovered he blamed it on the heat even though it was only a mild 70 degrees out; no temperature for heat stroke. Once he realized Nick was just a normal guy, it put all four of them at ease.

Oliver then broke the peaceful silence that they were all enjoying as they stared off into the churning waves of the blue ocean.

"So Nick, tell me about you and Lil-lay" Oliver said arching his eyebrows and exaggerating Lilly's name as he often did. He didn't quite understand that he didn't sound as cool as he thought when saying it.

"Uhm, I guess we're hanging out?" Nick said finally, not knowing where exactly he and Lilly stood in their 'relationship.' He didn't once take his eyes off the waves.

"It must be fun meeting in a funhou-," Oliver began but was cut off after Miley quickly slapped her hand over his mouth. As if Oliver could ever get his story straight. Lilly's eyes widened as she silently begged Miley to fix Oliver's fourth mess up of the day.

"What?" Nick asked, as he stared suspiciously over at Miley who had a wide grin on her face and her hand over Oliver's mouth.

"He means it must be fun meeting in such a fun way," Miley quickly did as much damage control as she thought would be believable as she broke her contact with Oliver, who looked extremely offended. He probably didn't even know what he had done wrong.

Nick scanned the three friends warily and then broke into a small smirk, "We met in my hotel room while I was playing. It wasn't exactly a fun way of meeting." Nick's smirk then faded, realizing he had just made it sound like he hadn't enjoyed meeting Lily, "I mean, I was just trying to say…I had fun… I mean…just never mind." He stuttered before blushing slightly.

"We get what you mean, Nick. Oliver often has trouble with word-choice. Don't you Oliver?" Lilly soothed Nick's sudden embarrassment, as she took the opportunity to insult Oliver.

"No, I was just saying that I think a funhouse is a cool place-" Oliver retorted before Miley shoved a napkin in his mouth as she glared at him incredulously. Oliver needed professional help. He was so clueless he made Jessica Simpson look like a scholar.

"Oliver! Wanna play a game?" Lilly asked, overly excited, as if she were talking to a puppy. Oliver forgot about his last statement at the mention of a fun activity and nodded his head vigorously with the napkin still in his mouth. "It's called 'The Oliver-Doesn't-Talk-Anymore Game,'" Lilly said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Oliver pulled the napkin out of his mouth and his face scrunched, as if he didn't fully understand, "I've never heard of that one before." He thought about it for a few more seconds before it finally dawned on him, "Hey!"

Oliver sat upright in his beach chair as his mouth widened and he looked at each of the three in their chairs. All three of them refused to look him in the eye as Nick fingered a lock of his curly hair, Lilly bit down on her bottom lip and ran her hands through the white sand, and Miley examined her cuticles as if they were the most important thing in the world. Oliver made a 'hmph' sound as he quickly got up from his beach chair. "Fine, I see when I'm not wanted."

Oliver then walked away indignantly, only to return a few seconds later to retrieve the blueberry and banana smoothie he had left behind. "And I'm taking my smoothie with me!" He recoiled as set off for the second time.

Lilly rolled her eyes in annoyance. Oliver was such a drama queen. Lilly and Miley wouldn't have to go to such extremes to make him shut up if he would just process a couple phrases in his mind before he said them. "I guess I should go get him and tell him we 'miss' him. I'll be right back." She sighed as she unwillingly slipped on her flip flops and headed back towards Rico's where Oliver was moping, no doubt.

Once Lilly had trudged off to go baby Oliver it was just Miley and Nick left sitting on the beach. Miley closed her eyes for a few seconds and took in everything around her. It really was a beautiful day. It was warm enough that it felt like there was a light blanket coating her entire body, but it wasn't burning up. The air smelled extra beachy, the scent of salt and sand filling her with earlier summer memories. She could hear children laughing and playing as she imagined them building an elaborate sand castle. Nick interrupted her thoughts of the beach when he broke the silence between them.

"I don't think Oliver likes me very much," Nick commented as Miley opened her eyes to find Nick pulling his sunglasses down over his eyes and looking over at her.

"Sure he does. He always acts like this. You get used to it after awhile," Miley replied simply. It was true after all.

"I just really want Lilly's friends to like me," Nick was beginning to show his insecurities.

"Well right now you're two for two. And Oliver and I are the ones who matter most," Miley tried to make him feel better. Nick was silent as he played with a loose thread attached to his navy swim trunks. "You really like her don't you?"

Nick looked back up at her, "Is it that obvious?"

"Kind of," Miley responded honestly.

"I just…I just don't want to screw it up." Nick said searching for the right words to express what was running through his mind.

"Listen, I'll help you out. Do you have a cell phone?" Miley sat upright as a stroke of genius ran through her. Nick nodded and handed her his cell phone. "I'm going to put my number in here, and if you ever need any advice you can call me and I'll try to help." Miley smiled at him as she punched buttons on his cell phone creating a new contact. "I won't even tell Lilly you have it. It can be our little secret."

"Really? That's…That's really nice of you. Thanks." Nick stumbled as Miley handed his phone back to him. He couldn't believe this person that he had just met a few short hours ago was willing to help him in such a huge way. Having an inside source to Lilly meant the world to him; he would undoubtedly use all the help he could get.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"That sucks!" Frankie had responded to Joe's entire story with two words. For a boy who talked so much, he certainly had little to say about this situation.

"Thanks Frankie, you're so much help," Joe responded sarcastically as he resumed getting ready, picking a grey vest out of his suitcase. He has surprisingly felt a little better after telling Frankie the whole thing. He wasn't happy about it of course, but at least a couple people were sympathizing with him.

"Sorry, It just…it sucks," Frankie said apologetically.

Joe rolled his eyes. The least he could do was switch up his adjectives. "Tell me something I don't know Frankie. Like maybe try to help me fix it!"

"I don't know. Do something nice for her, something that will show her that you're really into her. Write her a note or something." Frankie shrugged, he was only seven after all.

Joe discarded Frankie's idea at first. _Write her a note, how kindergarten?_ It's not like he could send her a note that said 'Do you like me?' with two boxes that said yes and no. He had to do something special, something romantic, something amazing. Joe sat down on his bed and thought for a second, he bit the inside of his cheek as he was deep in thought.

He suddenly came up with a brilliant plan. He wasn't going to write her a note, but he would definitely write her something. Joe stood up and pulled Frankie in a big hug. "Frankie you're amazing! Thank you so much." Joe then ran out of the room, looking for some paper. He had to write down everything floating around inside his head.

Frankie smirked to himself, self-satisfied. Frankie called after his brother who was rushing around in the other room. "Yea I know. You're welcome. I am after all a ladies' man."

* * *

**There you have it! Joe is taking action! I felt a little bad for Nick as a wrote this, and I'm the author. I shouldn't feel bad!**

**Review so I can come home on Sunday and see my inbox filled with lovely compliments! **


	13. For Lilly

**Hello Hello Hello my lovely readers. Thanks for all the reviews! Even though some of you didn't listen to me about reviewing the author note. But oh well, what can you do? I really like this chapter, I think it turned out really well. This is a good thing because I havent really felt that great about my past few. So this is a nice change of pace for me. I also think I like writing the happier stuff. Because that's just me!  
**

**These past couple days have been very exciting for me because we hit 3 huge milestones on here! Which is AMAZING! I have finally reached over 400 reviews, and the numbers just continue to grow, 105 alerts, and we just hit over 10,000 hits! This is so exciting for me! I just want to thank all of you who have stuck with me through this whole thing! It's been an amazing ride and I cant wait to see what happens next... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: For Lilly**

_He suddenly came up with a brilliant plan. He wasn't going to write her a note, but he would definitely write her something. Joe stood up and pulled Frankie in a big hug. "Frankie you're amazing! Thank you so much." Joe then ran out of the room, looking for some paper. He had to write down everything floating around inside his head._

_Frankie smirked to himself, self-satisfied. Frankie called after his brother who was rushing around in the other room. "Yea I know. You're welcome. I am after all a ladies' man."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Joe sat huddled in the corner of the hotel sitting room chewing nervously on the end of his black ink pen as he stared down at the notebook in front of him. He wanted to say so much, yet it all had to fit together. He had written down a couple adjectives and phrases he wanted to use and then scratched them out, only to write them down again. His possible relationship with Lilly would be riding on this. It required perfection and precision, two things Joe wasn't the best at.

He began tapping the pen repeatedly against the page, reading over his chosen words meticulously. Every time a thought of doubt entered his mind he attempted to brush it away. This was a time of faith, not a time of self-scrutiny. He had to believe in himself or else Lilly would never believe in him.

He had to assure her. Hell, he had to assure himself that they were meant for each other. That he wouldn't screw it up again, that he wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anything or anyone in his entire life. This was his last chance. If he couldn't make it work now, it would be over, done, the end of the road. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let everything that had sparked between them die down like a helpless flame.

A wave of inspiration washed over him as he put the tip of his pen to paper and began to write furiously. He had to capture every detail fleeting through his mind. He wrote as if his life depended on the detainment of every word circling his fragile psyche. If he were to even misinterpret one word he felt as if that would mean imperfection, in other words, failure. Joe was not ready to fail. It wasn't an option.

He gained momentum as he continued to scrawl illegibly, producing line by line of what would become his last hope. He stopped once his pen dropped off the edge of the notebook. He had filled up almost an entire page of writing without even realizing it. He read back over his messy scribble, loving what had poured out of him in the form of words. It was real. It was true. It was him. It was perfect. It portrayed how he felt so well. There was even enough symbolism in there to make an English teacher proud.

He smiled for the first time since he had smiled down at Lilly when they had actually been together. This being before the ridiculous jealousy game they had played with one another, before the whole kissing-other-people deal, before Joe had felt his heart get ripped in two like it were nothing more than an unwanted paper valentine. But that was about to change. It had to; there was no way it couldn't. Everything would be different. He would win Lilly's heart again, but this time he would do it the right way, and keep it.

Just as he was revising everything he had written he was greeted with several dainty knocks on the hotel room door. Joe sprung up from his comfy armchair and placed his notebook carefully on the table, his fingers lingering on the page as if to make sure that it wouldn't go anywhere while out of his sight. Joe was just in such a good mood after getting all that out of that emotion out of him and having formulated a plan of genius that would lead to the feeling of Lilly's perfectly petite figure resting in his strong arms.

He smiled as he reached for the door and threw it open. His grin died down as he saw who greeted him at the door. It was Rebecca. Damn it, he almost forgot about her. If his grand scheme were to go down as planned Rebecca was going to have to be out of the picture. Out of the picture as in packed and ready to catch the next flight to New Jersey available. She half smiled up at him and twirled a lock of her glossy brown hair around her index finger as she opened her crimson-stained lips to speak.

"Hey Joey, mind if I come in?" Rebecca squeaked in her normal high-pitched voice. She casually strode into his temporary living establishment before Joe replied to her last question and promptly walked into the small kitchenette. She began to search the contents of the refrigerator, which only contained soda and Aquafina bottled water.

"Hey Rebecca, uh, sure, you can come in." Joe scratched his head as he followed after her. He was going to have to break it off with her eventually. They do always say that there's no time like the present.

Rebecca frowned as she discovered the little variety their refrigerator held. "Don't you have mineral water? I only drink mineral water," she pouted.

"Uh, we have bottled water. Isn't that the same?" Joe questioned her, fiddling with his hands and avoiding the topic of the termination of their relationship that would have to eventually be brought up.

Rebecca giggled in reply, "No Joey. It's not. Oh well." She sighed and brushed past Joe as she made her way into the living room, her high heels clacking noisily before she stepped on the soft carpet. She sat down slowly on the white loveseat and crossed her legs, patting the cushion next to her in an attempt to beckon Joe to her side. "Come sit. I need to talk to you."

Joe shrugged, walked over to Rebecca, and sat down obediently. "Yea, Rebecca, I really need to talk to you to. You know, I just-," Joe began but once again Rebecca had silenced him by pressing her finger to his moving lips.

"Ladies first, Joey," She smiled at him, with her lips puckered slightly in an attempt to look cuter. She placed her hand on his and tossed her brown curls over her shoulder. "Yesterday was amazing. You are such a great guy, and I came all the way out from Jersey. But I think this is just a bit much." Rebecca stared back at him sympathetically.

Joe's brow furrowed as he ran through what she had said in his mind. She couldn't be doing what he thought she was doing. "What do you mean 'a bit much'?"

"Oh Joey, I just think we would be better off as friends. I know this may come as a huge surprise to you and you may cry over me for days, but we would just never work. I'm really sorry. I hope you understand," Rebecca removed her hand from his and stood up, reaching into her oversized handbag. "Here's the psychologist I send all my ex's to when I break their heart and they fall into depression."

Joe took the small white card Rebecca was holding out to him and tried to keep his jaw from opening wider than it already had. "Uh, okay…bye…I guess," Joe walked over to Rebecca opening his arms in his usual hug reflex. He always gave everyone a hug.

Rebecca backed away from him slowly. "It's best to just make a clean break Joey. I'll miss you. Goodbye." She said overdramatically as she made her exit.

As soon as the door shut behind Rebecca and he replayed the entire conversation in his mind he began to laugh uncontrollably. She thought she was breaking his heart. Hah! He thought he was about to break hers! She had even referred him to a psychologist for his future 'depression' she thought he would endure due to her exit from his life. That girl was too much. Her ego was bigger than some of the obnoxious celebrities he met. At least he had gotten a great laugh out of it and didn't have to break up with her after all.

Joe had been laughing so hard that he hadn't even noticed when his curly-haired brother entered the room and proceeded to stand there, leaning against the wall and glaring at him. Once Joe realized he was no longer alone he stopped laughing abruptly.

"What's so funny?" Nick hissed from across the room. Looks like his talk with Kevin had gone well…not.

"Rebecca just broke up with me," Joe couldn't help but let a small grin escape from him as looked down at his feet to keep from laughing completely.

"Well aren't you just a little relationship wrecker," Nick replied coldly, grabbing a Red Bull out of the refrigerator and sitting down the couch. The room was so quiet Joe could distinctly hear the hiss of his energy drink as he opened it.

"It wasn't like that," Joe volleyed back.

"Sure it wasn't," Nick quipped as he pulled out his cell phone and began to text someone, signaling the lack of his desire to continue any further communication with his brother.

Joe grabbed his notebook off the table in front of him and read over what he had written again, hoping it would restore his good mood. The room had fallen into an uncomfortable silence as both boys had silently refused to leave the room. Joe would allow his eyes to dart over to Nick occasionally as if to say, 'I was here first. I'm not leaving.' Nick would then silently reply with, 'This is my room as much as it is yours. I'm not leaving either.' Of course none of this was actually spoken, but they had known each other long enough that they could read the other's facial expressions clearly.

Joe felt like he should've busted out with a loud, 'Awwwkward,' but he didn't. It was too awkward to comment on the awkward nature of the situation. If that makes any sense. Joe just wanted him and his brother to be friends again. This whole 'not-talking-to-you' thing was just a bit immature, even for Nick.

"Listen, Nick, can we not just end this thing?" Joe pleaded, not even trying to hide how desperate he was to have his brother back.

"Apologize and tell me how you're going to make it up to me and I'll drop it," Nick replied simply, not once taking his eyes of his Red Bull can.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I was acting really stupid." Joe grabbed his pen off the table and scrawled something in the margins of his notebook as he spoke to his brother. "How is it you want me to make it up to you?"

Nick shrugged, satisfied with Joe's apology. He didn't want to keep fighting with Joe either. "I don't know. What are you writing?"

"Nothing," Joe said a bit too quickly. He pressed the black notebook to his chest protectively.

Nick smirked at his brother, "Fine. If you want to make it up to me show me what you're writing."

"No!" Joe exclaimed, clutching the notebook even tighter. He couldn't show Nick his most personal feelings written down. It was wrong on so many levels. He had basically written a ballad for Nick's girlfriend. It sounded even worse once he had finally said it in his head.

"Okay then, I guess I don't forgive you," Nick sing-songed to his brother.

Nick sneered as he pretended to walk away from his brother. Once he was behind Joe he took a few more steps to give Joe the illusion that he had actually left. As soon as Nick heard Joe breathe a sigh of relief and loosen his grip on the notebook it was time to attack. Nick quietly crept up to Joe and snatched the notebook out of his grasp before Joe even realized Nick was still in the room. Nick pumped his fist in the air victoriously.

"Nick, Give it back!" Joe whined reaching for the notebook, only to have Nick pull it out of his reach repeatedly.

Nick began laughing, "Whadaya gonna give me for it? Huh?"

"It's not funny Nick! Seriously, give it back!" Joe started to chase Nick around the room, but Nick would dart under and in between anything and everything he knew he could fit through and Joe couldn't. Damn him and his agility. Joe almost caught him as he grabbed hold of Nick's T-shirt, but he pulled away with enough force to escape Joe's grasp. Nick laughed as he raced into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"Hah! Now you can't get me!" Nick teased through the door that separated the two brothers. "What do you have written in here anyway?"

"Don't read it Nick. It's private." Joe warned his brother, pounding on the door several times for effect.

"Okay I won't." Nick lied as he opened the notebook to the first page. It was a bunch of scribble but Nick could barely read it. It was in lines so it had to be a song. _Aw, he's written the love song for our album. How sweet of him to write a song for Rebecca. _

"Thank you Nick. Okay, you can come on out now," Joe sighed thankfully. "Nick? Niiick? Are you reading it! Stop! You said you weren't going to!" Nick rolled his eyes. Of course Joe had actually believed him. Joe continued to whine as Nick scanned the page on the other side of the door.

As Nick made his way through the song he felt a pang in the pit of his stomach grow more and more intense. This wasn't about Rebecca. He could just feel it. The aura around the song was much more intense and forbidding. This was a song about a girl who didn't feel the same for him what he felt for her. This song was a request.

Nick swallowed hard, trying to figure out who the song was written for. He had this dreadful feeling that he didn't want to know. That he would have to admit something to himself that he had known all along. That he would have to accept it once it was confirmed.

He searched over the page frantically looking for any clue that would tell him who this song was about. The actual song didn't hold a name but he had scratched out several things throughout the page. He squinted at Joe's messy scrawl that had been scratched out, making out several lines that he had ultimately rejected.

Once he figured out what one of them said, it took all of Nick's breath. There at the very top of page Joe had brainstormed titles. There Nick could very clearly see one potential title with three lines crossed through it. It very clearly read, "_For Lilly._"

* * *

**Bam! Nick finally knows! I was originally planning for this chapter to include more, but after this I already had written 2,600 words. So I was like what the heck! Let's end it there!**

**I'm going to try my hardest (Honest!) to get a chapter out to your guys before next Friday. Because I really hate this whole only posting every Friday thing. It's kind of annoying me. **

**Any song predictions? It is a Jonas Brothers song. So scroll through your library and take a guess! **

**Review it and give me your predictionsss! **


	14. Give Him a Chance

**Hey Hey! 56 reviews last chapter! That is INSANE! I'm talking asylum worthy. Its insane how amazing my readers are. I do not deserve all of this love I'm getting from you guys.**

**So you guys gave me some predictions for the song (which will be next chapter) and some of you were right, and some of your were a bit off. (Games? That song is about breaking up guys! Would you want someone to sing Games to you?) But I'm not gonna tell you what the song is, because I want it to be a big surprise. So you can be anticipating my next update!**

**This chapter was insanely hard for me to write. I kept getting hung up on words or thoughts or what I wanted to happen, but I think I'm pretty okay with how it turned out. I had to force myself to finish. I just think I'm so anxious to write the song scene that I just want to jump into it and skip all the other stuff, but I cant, because that wouldnt make for a very good story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana or _Like Whoa_ by Aly & AJ. **

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Give Him a Chance**

_Nick searched over the page frantically looking for any clue that would tell him who this song was about. The actual song didn't hold a name but he had scratched out several things throughout the page. He squinted at Joe's messy scrawl that had been scratched out, making out several lines that he had ultimately rejected. _

_Once he figured out what one of them said, it took all of Nick's breath. There at the very top of page Joe had brainstormed titles. There Nick could very clearly see one potential title with three lines crossed through it. It very clearly read, "For Lilly."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nick ran his fingers over the page, feeling the shallow indention where Joe had crossed out her name. He was in a state of shock. For Lilly?! As in, his Lilly?! Impossible! Joe hadn't even met Lilly until last night. How could he write a song about her? This had to be a mistake. There was absolutely no way this could be right.

Nick shook the mass of curls out of his eyes and stared down at the page more intently. He had to think about this logically. There had to be another explanation. Joe _had_ crossed out her name. Maybe he had _meant_ to write Rebecca but accidentally wrote Lilly's name. That must be why he crossed it out. It had to be.

"Nick! I told you not to read it!" Joe grunted, pounding on the door.

Nick slowly turned the knob, the lock clicking out of place as he opened the door bit by bit. When Nick had opened the door completely he was face to face with his brother. Joe's eyes were shining with guilt and he was searching Nick's face for any sign that he had discovered his secret. Nick swallowed hard and diverted his gaze away from Joe, realizing no logic could explain the situation. The song wasn't for Rebecca. The song was for Lilly, and there was nothing that could tell him otherwise.

Nick looked up at Joe one more time, his stare turning cold and unwelcoming. He brushed past his brother and into the living room. He took several steps towards his bedroom but stopped and turned towards the kitchen, proceeding a few steps in that direction before stopping in the middle of the suite. He looked around the room and ran his fingers through his hair, finding no place where he could escape the screaming in his head.

"Nick, wait," Joe pleaded softly, making steps towards Nick's frozen position on the hotel carpet.

Nick looked up at his brother and clenched his jaw. He looked down at the black notebook still in hand. He glanced at the page again and held it up, giving Joe a look of disdain. It was time for some answers. Time for the truth, something they had apparently been lacking lately.

"Is this about Lilly?" Nick asked quickly, fixing his stare on Joe.

Joe fidgeted and tore his eyes away from Nick's tense body-language. "I mean…I…Well."

Nick shook his head, and waved the notebook wildly in the air. "Just answer me! Did you write this about Lilly?" He asked once again, this time with a bit more force present in his voice.

Joe sighed deeply. He didn't want ruin everything for his brother, but it looked like he was going to have to tell him. Hopefully he would forgive him…eventually. "Yes, I wrote the song about Lilly. Happy?"

The fire in Nick's eyes grew larger as he threw down the notebook. The sound of fluttering pages hitting Joe's ears painfully. "Happy? You think I'm 'happy'? How could you possibly write a song about a girl you've known for a day? It doesn't make sense Joe! Can you please explain it to me? Do you just have to have everything? Can I not have something for myself without you trying to steal it?" Nick scoffed, his voice breaking a few times to reveal the sadness in his voice.

Nick's tirade was killing Joe little by little. He already felt guilty; he didn't need anymore of it. He continued to rant, yelling louder as his frustration grew. Joe couldn't bear it anymore. He just had to tell him the truth. Maybe his story would help cool him down. Maybe he would understand. Joe just needed to get the whole thing off his conscience.

"Nick!" Joe shouted back at his brother, interrupting him. Nick stopped abruptly and stared back at him expectantly. "I haven't been telling you the whole truth…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ugh! I can't believe I miss him! Why must everything happen to me?" Lilly groaned as plopped down on the plush carpet in her bedroom and refused to get up. Joe had been running through her head all day, even when she was with Nick. It was amazing how many simple words you hear everyday sound like Joe. There's low, toe, grow… Basically anything ending in the 'o' sound sent Lilly's thoughts flying back to the tambourine playing heartthrob. This 'liking one guy but being with another' thing was definitely not working out in her favor.

"Lilly? What are you doing?" Miley giggled as she stared down at her friend sprawled out on the floor. Miley slid her cell phone out of her pocket, secretly checking the screen for a new text message. Why hadn't Nick texted her yet? She was dying to talk to him. Even it was about Lilly. Miley's thoughts just kept wandering back to those red sunglasses he wore, and those chocolate curls sent shivers down her spine. She knew she shouldn't feel this way about a boy her best friend was seeing, but there was no denying her attraction to Nick. Lilly liked Joe more anyway; it wasn't like she would care…that much.

"I'm not moving from this spot until everything works itself out. I can't deal with the Nick-Joe thing anymore. It's getting out of hand." Lilly sighed.

Miley laughed as she sat down next to Lilly on the floor and crossed her legs out in front her. "Oh please! You just need to come clean to Nick about everything if who you really want to be with is Joe," Miley grabbed a bottle of nail polish that had fallen onto the floor and began to talk absent-mindedly as she polished her toes neon pink, "I mean I don't know why you're not more attracted to Nick. He's funny, cute, sweet, he knows how to dress, he wears the yummiest cologne-"

Lilly rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Why don't you date him then? It sounds like you like him more than I do. I mean Nick is like the perfect guy, but I'm positive that Joe is the one for me. I'm so hung up on him Mile," Lilly moaned again, burying her face in her hands.

Miley's eyes lit up. "Really?! You wouldn't mind? I mean…no, no, he's not my type." Miley bit down on her bottom lip as she stared down the floor in disbelief that she had just revealed her crush on Nick to Lilly.

"Sure he's not," Lilly smiled knowingly, still laying on the carpet and trying to figure out a solution to her very complex problem.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"…And that's how everything happened. From start to finish."

Joe had been rambling on for the past half hour or so and now that he was finished he felt like a set of weights had been lifted off his chest. Joe and his brothers had this best friend relationship before everything got screwed up, and he was hoping that things would finally get back to normal after everything was out on the table. He was dying to talk to his brother about his girl problems, but it is kind of hard when your brother is part of the girl problem.

Joe looked over at Nick, who was staring off at nothing in particular. His eyes were glazed over and he looked like he didn't even know what to think of the circumstances. This placed a pang of guilt and worry in Joe that everything might not be 'alright' between them after all. Nick didn't move. He was frozen. His thoughts even looked frozen. Joe bit his lip and waved a hand in front of his brother's face in hopes of sending him out of his weary daze.

"Nick? You alright?" Joe asked slowly. The waving motion had fulfilled its purpose and Nick shook his head and closed his eyes, now facing the floor.

"I guess I'm alright," Nick said softly, opening his eyes but still facing the ground. He raised his head to face Joe. "It sounds like you guys are really meant for each other," he said weakly, but with a small smile.

"I'm sorry you got mixed into this mess." Joe said, the feeling of guilt in his stomach growing larger by the second.

"It's alright. I understand." Nick said, his voice a bit more sincere this time.

The room got silent, but this time it wasn't uncomfortable. It just felt like they were both just sitting there thinking. Joe sat thinking if his relationship with his brother would ever be the same and Nick thought about how he couldn't have noticed that Joe already knew Lilly before. It was crazy how much emotional change each and every one of them had undergone in the past couple days. All because of Lilly. It was insane one girl from Malibu could have this big of an effect on each of them.

Nick was first to break the silence after five minutes of contemplation and realizations. "So how are you gonna win her heart, Joseph? You are probably going to need my help. Because Lilly is a great girl and we can't have you screwing it up again." Nick smiled at his brother.

He realized from his brother's disposition that he never liked Lilly as much as Joe did, and Lilly deserved a boy who would be completely head over heels for her. Sure Joe screwed things up all the time and was never that serious, but over the past few days he had seen the sensitive side of Joe that he needed to show more often. He needed Lilly to compliment his insane personality. They were perfect for each other and Nick couldn't believe he hadn't seen it sooner.

Joe feigned a look of hurt. "I do not always screw things up!" Joe complained, before realizing his brother had just signaled his forgiveness and acceptance. "Wait? You forgive me? You want to help me after everything that happened?" he asked, turning his look of hurt into a look of hope.

"It wasn't your fault. I guess I should've been less oblivious." Nick said, glad that his brother was showing the first sign of happiness he had seen in the past couple of days. "So do you have a plan or do I have to help you _everything_?"

"Oh, I have a plan alright," Joe smirked before leaning in and whispering his brilliant plan in Nick's ear.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"…_Like a rollercoaster ride, holdin' on, white knuckles like Whoa, Whoa…_"

Lilly raced across her bedroom looking for the source of the upbeat dance song. Her cell phone was ringing and she knew it was Nick calling. She knew this because she had specifically set _Like Whoa_ by Aly & AJ to ring when he called. Lilly always set different songs as her ring tones for her friends, that way she knew who was calling as soon as it started to ring. She hastily dug through piled of clothes that had been carelessly thrown on the floor, sending pairs of jeans, bras, and shirts flying through the air as Aly & AJ blared, taunting her.

"…_Up and down and side to side. Every inch of me is like Whoa, Whoa…_"

Lilly gave up searching through the clothes littered across her floor as she spotted her orange enV sitting across the room on floor plugged up to the charger. Of course, the one place it should've been she didn't look. She skidded across the room, barely missing slamming into the wall, and hit the 'talk' button just before the call went to voicemail.

"Hello?" Lilly said, out of breath from her intensive searching.

"Hey, Lil! Uh is this a bad time? You sound like you are busy or something." Nick questioned.

"No, no this isn't a bad time! I was just searching for my phone. I'm forever losing it." Lilly assured him as she unplugged her phone and began to pace across her room. Even though she knew she liked Joe, she couldn't help but be happy to talk to Nick. She had a lot of fun with him, so she felt like he was a new addition to her circle of best friends. Too bad he didn't think that…

"Oh Okay, well I just wanted to talk to about…uh…some stuff," Nick started. He sounded apprehensive, like he didn't know how to say what he needed to tell her.

"Yea?" Lilly urged him on, anxiously.

"Well, I kinda talked to Joe and he told me some stuff about you guys. The stuff about the funhouse and stuff," Nick mentally slapped himself. It sounded like he wanted to see how many time he could use the word 'stuff' in a conversation.

"Really? So you know about that now, huh?" Lilly bit down on her bottom lip, worried about how Nick felt about that entire thing. Did he feel deceived, hurt, happy for them? Lilly had no idea.

"Yea, Joe and I haven't really been getting along the past few days, because I didn't know the whole story and he was acting weird. But now that I know everything I kinda see where he's coming from. This whole thing is really crazy." Nick said, warming up to Lilly. She had this weird way of making things really comfortable.

"So what are we going to do about this…thing," Lilly asked, not quite sure where the conversation was headed.

"Well I've thought a lot about it. Lilly, Joe is head over heels for you. I think you guys really belong together. The whole Rebecca thing was this huge misunderstanding. I just think you should give him a chance," Nick told her sincerely. It was crazy how ten minutes ago she had been 'seeing' Nick and now here he was trying to get her to give Joe another chance.

Lilly swelled with happiness. Everything was working out. Nick wasn't mad, Joe wanted her back, and she was still conversing with the Jonas Brothers, who any teenage girl in their right mind would die to spend their time with. Lilly felt like her mouth couldn't stretch wide enough to allow her to smile to express how she felt. But she had to play it cool. She couldn't scream and freak out like any other fan would. She was Lilly Truscott. She was different. She was equally head over heels for Joe the way he was for her.

"I think I can give him another chance. But he better not screw it up," Lilly giggled, which in turn caused Nick to begin to laugh as well.

"That's what I told him! Don't worry, I'm keeping an eye on him." Nick laughed.

Once both of their laughter died down Lilly needed to ask Nick one more thing. "Nick? Promise me something?"

"What would that be?" he questioned.

"Promise me we will still be really good friends and we will still hang out like we did today." Lilly told him, phrasing it as a command instead of a question, that way he had to comply. There was no question to it.

"Only the best," He replied simply, causing Lilly's smile to widen to the point where if her skin stretched any tighter there would be some problems. "Make sure you look out for a call or something from Joe. He will be in contact very soon, I'm sure," he hinted, causing Lilly to squirm with excitement.

"Okay, I will be on the look out." Lilly said before bidding farewell to her newest best friend/ ex-boyfriend. (When did she ever think that would be a good idea? They were totally more of best friend material than relationship material.)

Lilly grabbed a magazine off her nightstand and began to flip through it, unable to focus on anything other than when Joe would call. She couldn't wait.

* * *

**I bet you guys cant wait either! lol. So my week is insanely busy this week. ( I kinda procrastinated to the point where I have to have a 330 page book read by Monday...and I'm on page 20...) Yea, junior year sucks.**

**Next chapter will be the song. And there will be enough fluff to satisfy you for like an entire week!**

**Review and tell me how much you loved! **


	15. Please Be Mine

**Here is the much anticipated chapter fifteen! I'm pretty happy with it, though the whole thing took a completely different direction from where I originally planned! **

**This chapter is dedicated to three awesome writers and readers that I love to death and have stuck with me through this entire story, hoLLywOOdgrrl, YoureMyFavoritex, greysluver13. These girls are awesome and are AMAZING writers. So please go read their stories because they are definitely worth your time! **

**If you read the chapter title you now know that the song he sings to her is Please Be Mine. ****If you haven't heard it, I would HIGHLY encourage you to go listen to it before reading. It's an amazing song.**

**Last chapter you guys were awesome review wise. Keep on reading and telling me what you think. It really helps me to know that people actually enjoy what I write!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers, Please Be Mine, or Hannah Montana **

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Please Be Mine**

"_Promise me we will still be really good friends and we will still hang out like we did today." Lilly told him, phrasing it as a command instead of a question, that way he had to comply. There was no question to it._

"_Only the best," He replied simply, causing Lilly's smile to widen to the point where if her skin stretched any tighter there would be some problems. "Make sure you look out for a call or something from Joe. He will be in contact very soon, I'm sure," he hinted, causing Lilly to squirm with excitement._

"_Okay, I will be on the look out." Lilly said before bidding farewell to her newest best friend/ ex-boyfriend. (When did she ever think that would be a good idea? They were totally more of best friend material than relationship material.) _

_Lilly grabbed a magazine off her nightstand and began to flip through it, unable to focus on anything other than when Joe would call. She couldn't wait._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lilly's stomach fluttered as she awoke the next morning to the upbeat tempo of _6 Minutes_ blasting through her ihome. Lilly had downloaded all the boys' songs after she had heard Nick's advice for her. She had listened through all of them, falling in love with their music a little bit more with each note. It was inconceivable to her how their first album couldn't have been a hit. She couldn't believe she hadn't downloaded their songs sooner.

She jumped out of bed, energized, and quickly padded into the bathroom to brush her teeth as the Nick and Joe sang through the first verse. It was just a feel good song, it reminded Lilly of summer. She could hardly resisted swaying to the beat and jumping in the air a few times as the song picked up into the chorus.

"_Four minutes and she's everything I see. Five minutes and she's where I wanna be. Another minute, everything just feels so new. I need six minutes with you." _ Lilly sang, pulling her fist up to her mouth in mock-microphone style.

After Lilly had managed to brush her teeth, mumble the lyrics, and bounce around simultaneously she rinsed off her tooth brush and sprinted back into her room, where the song was just ending. Lilly's face fell as the song ended, but picked up again once she heard the pop-punk guitar intro to one of her favorites, _Games_.

She proceeded to dance around, jump up on the bed, and whip her blonde hair around as she threw a pretend concert in front of her dresser mirror. She even reached out a hand or two to her 'fans,' which had been some childhood stuffed animals she absolutely hated were displayed in her room, that is until she found a purpose for them as her 'audience.'

"_Will you care when I'm gone and it's done? And I've really had enough. And I'm sorry for the trouble that's been costing us so much." _ Lilly sang, closing her eyes and dropping to her knees for dramatic effect.

Lilly froze as she forgot the next lyric; it wasn't the temporary memory loss that made her freeze, it was the fact that there was a certain recognizable male accompaniment that became painfully clear when she had stopped singing. Lilly opened her eyes and looked over towards the door to see a smirking Nick Jonas standing there, leaning against the white doorframe and singing the lyrics to the song accurately.

Lilly quickly stood up and smoothed down the turquoise pajama pants she hadn't bothered to change out of during her performance. Her face turned a deep red as she quickly grabbed the remote to her ihome, trying to turn off the blaring Jonas Brothers in the background. Her embarrassment deepened as she accidentally hit the 'next' button repeatedly, sending a medley of Jonas songs playing through the speakers a few seconds at a time. She finally hit the pause button and attempted a weak smile in Nick's direction, who looked like he was about to die of laughter.

"Hello Nicholas," Lilly greeted, trying to gain back her composure.

"Should I call you the fourth Jonas from now on or were you anticipating on kicking one of us out of the band?" Nick laughed, as he walked in the room and sat down on her bed.

Lilly buried her face in her hands, "I can't believe you saw all of that! How did you even find my house anyway?" Lilly's face continued to burn a bright red, but tried to get away from the topic.

"It's called Google and Map quest, my new best friends," Nick replied.

"Not that I don't love you Nick, but can you please tell me what you are doing in my room."

"I've been sent to take you away to a secret location. Don't even try to make me tell you who! I've been sworn to secrecy. So if I told you I would have to kill you," Nick's eyes widened as he faked a serious tone, "So go get dressed, unless you want to wear that…"

Lilly smacked him playfully on the arm once she saw him trying not to laugh at her. "Okay Mr. I'm-mean-to-Lilly, if you want me to get dressed then get out of here!" She said pushing him out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Lilly's heart soared, who else could be sending Nick to get her besides Joe? He was going to try to get her back. Well, he _was_ going to get her back. There wasn't any 'try' element to it. He didn't even have to try, if he called her up right now and told her he wanted her, she would gladly drop her schedule to run into his arms again. But this was fun too, Lilly loved surprises. She was bubbling with excitement.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lilly breathed a sigh of relief as Nick pulled the car to screeching halt outside of the secret venue. She didn't know how he had done it, but Nick had actually convinced her he could drive. She recalled his argument as being, 'I have my permit! Please Lilly!' She had reluctantly gotten in the car with him and in the 10 minute drive to wherever they were headed he had managed to run over 3 curbs, run a stop sign, and receive 5 very angry honks from other cars.

"I'm never letting you drive me anywhere ever again," Lilly said grabbing at her stomach from the nausea that had set in due to his tight turns and lurching stops.

"What?" Nick asked, offended. "I thought I did pretty well that time!"

Lilly rolled her eyes as she got out of the car and realized they were at a place she visited regularly. They were at the skate park. It was surprisingly empty for a summer weekday, which Lilly would have grabbed at that chance, but Nick hadn't said anything about bringing her board. As she walked towards the park she noticed someone in the distance, but she couldn't quite make out whom.

"Nick, Why are we here?" She asked, turning around and expecting to see the curly-haired Jonas. She was surprise to find him still sitting in the car, and smirking at her as he turned the car back on and pulled away.

"Nick! You didn't even tell me where-" she began but stopped as she realized he couldn't hear her.

She walked towards the park; the figure became more and more clear. It was Joe. Lilly mentally laughed at herself for not knowing who it was to begin with; of course it had been Joe, who else would it have been? Sometimes she just had no common sense…

He had a guitar in his arms and Lilly's stomach fluttered for the second time that day as she got closer and closer to him. He had a nervous smile plastered to his face, and he looked even more adorable than he had any other time she had ever seen him. When she was close enough she began to speak to him.

"Hey Joe," she said, biting down on her lips and pulling a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Hey Lil," Joe replied softly, "I, uh, I wrote this for you."

Joe began to strum on the guitar and Lilly watched as his fingers danced across the finger board, losing herself in the acoustic melody which had been created just for her. How can he like her so much as to write a song for her? It was unimaginable.

"_They come and go, but they don't know that you are my beautiful._

_I try to come closer with you, but they all say we won't make it through."_

Lilly smiled at him as she heard the nervous quiver in his voice as he sang the first two lines. She knew the first line was about her and Nick. It broke her heart to think of how he must have felt when he thought she was with Nick. It broke her heart to think of him being with Rebecca.

"_But I'll be there forever. You will see that it's better._

_All our hopes and our dreams will come true."_

The confidence in his voice picked up and Lilly smiled at his promise to her. He would be there forever, and so would she. She loved him too much not to be. Joe closed his eyes as he became consumed with the song, and Lilly silently begged him to open them again. She hadn't been able to look in those chocolate eyes for so long, she couldn't stand not to anymore. Looking into his eyes was more important to her than anything else at the moment.

"_I will not disappoint you. I will be right there for you,_

_Till the end, the end of time. Please be mine_"

Lilly felt herself get lost in his beautiful request as she began to accept his closed eyes. His closed eyes signaled the passion he felt for the song, the passion he felt for her. As his fingers strummed the guitar, she fell in love with him a little more each note. He finally opened his eyes again and this time didn't avoid her own. He looked directly in her eyes as he sang, sending shivers down her spine.

"_I'm in and out of love with you, trying to find if it's really true._

_How can I prove my love if they all think I'm not good enough?"_

She knew this was about his confusion with Rebecca and her. It had hurt her immensely when he had been with Rebecca. She took a second to take all of it in, the setting, the song, the boy. She smiled as she saw how Joe's hair bounced as he tapped his foot to keep time and how he wrinkled his brow as he sang the parts he was really passionate about. She was in love with this boy. He was good enough for her; he was good enough for any girl in the world. But he had chosen her, and she was especially grateful for that.

"_But I'll be there forever. You will see that it's better._

_All our hopes and our dreams will come true."_

She found herself believing every word that he sang. She knew it would be better with him. She knew the thing with Rebecca was a fluke, a misunderstanding. She knew it would never happen again. That she was really the one for him. They would accomplish their hopes and dreams together. They would support each other in a way that no one else could.

"_I will not disappoint you. I will be right there for you,_

_Till the end, the end of time. Please be mine_"

She loved every second of this. She loved how this boy was in love with her, and how she was just as much in love with him. She loved how he had worn a white button-down with the sleeves rolled up halfway. She loved how his eyes burned into her when he sang. She loved everything about him. She couldn't find one flaw.

"_I cant stop the rain from fallin', I cant stop my heart from callin' you_

_It's callin' you._

_I cant stop the rain from fallin', I cant stop my heart from callin' you_

_It's callin' you."_

Lilly's smiled widened as she thought back to their first kiss. The rain soaking both of them thoroughly, the pounding in her chest, the way his full lips felt on hers. It was the way every first kiss should be. She was dying to kiss him again, and she anticipated on doing just that as soon as the song was over. Not that she wanted to end, she just wanted the feeling of Joe's arms wrapped around her as soon as humanly possible.

"_I cant stop the rain from fallin', I cant stop my heart from callin' you_

_It's callin' you._

_I cant stop the rain from fallin', I cant stop my heart from callin' you_

_It's callin' you."_

She loved how Joe smiled while he sang, his pearly white teeth setting off his olive skin. As he serenaded her she could read the thoughts going through his mind. His eyes told her everything she needed to know. They told his life story, his triumphs, and his failures. They were a window into the inner-Joe, the one that Lilly has hopelessly fallen for.

"_But I'll be there forever. You will see that it's better, much better._

_All our hopes and our dreams will come true. They will come true."_

Joe bit his lip in between lines, as he continually plucked the strings on his guitar, and his hand glided across the finger board in order to achieve certain notes. His transformation through the entire song had been amazing. She knew he had been terribly nervous before he started because that was Joe, he was praying that this would help him win her back. He didn't know that he had had her all along. Now he was confident and sang every line with certainty.

"_I will not disappoint you, oh no. I will be right there for you,_

_Till the end, the end of time. Please be mine_"

And like that, it was over. She felt like only two seconds had passed since Nick had left her there. She felt endorphins rush through her system as her happiness took over. She smiled at him, a smile wide enough to match his own. Joe set down his guitar and bit down on his bottom lip expectantly. She didn't know what to say. She was speechless.

"So…What did you think?" he asked her.

Lilly couldn't speak. She was physically incapable, so she did the only thing she knew would express how she felt for Joseph Adam Jonas at that very moment. She walked right up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips against his in a kiss.

Joe was taken aback at Lilly's forwards action, but settled comfortably into the kiss as he felt the feeling he had been longing for for the past few days. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. The feeling of her lips caressing his, sent him into a dream-like state. He felt like he was having and out of body experience with all the perks of all the sensation of the kiss running through him.

It was like it was out of a movie. There the couple stood, in an empty skate park, kissing and pulling the other in tighter. They couldn't be close enough. They had been apart for too long, it was about time things had changed.

Lilly pulled away from the kiss and smiled up at him, regaining her speaking abilities, "Does that answer your question?"

Joe looked her in the eyes, widened his smile and nodded before diving back in for more. If she thought she could stop kissing him, even for a second, she was mistaken. This was the best moment of his entire 17 years of living, and he wasn't about to let it end just yet.

* * *

**Okay let's get a collective 'awww' in there! How sweet! But yay, theres actually LOE in this chapter!**

**I know you guys have to be hating me about the whole updating once a week thing. I even got a review about it! lol. But I am really trying my best to juggle this and school at the same time. Fridays are really my only free time for writing. It makes me really mad! But I'm not going to make anymore mid-week promises because it never happens and I dont want to get your guys' hopes up. So just plan on every Friday or Saturday and check back occasionally during the week just in case!**

**Dont forget to give that little blue button down there some love too! **


	16. Laser Tag

**First of all, I am BEYOND sorry at this point. I really am. I have no excuse besides writers block got the best of me and I couldn't pull myself out of the rut I had dug for myself. I got to the point with this story that I felt like I HAD to write it and that I didnt exactly do it for the love of writing anymore, and that is a horrible place to be. So I decided to take a break, but in my wildest dreams did I never anticipate it lasting over 5 months. I am truly sorry and I realize I have probably lost almost ALL of my readers and that really is ALL my fault. I want to thank those of you that are still with me, and those that are just joining me in the journey of this story. I PROMISE I WILL NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS TO YOU AGAIN! I'm sorry. Please forgive me. And enjoy this chapter. It's pretty good. I'm glad I'm getting back into it. I also got some INSANELY awesome inspiration for the finale of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Laser Tag**

Perfection. That was really the only way to describe what had been the past week and a half with Joe. Now that all the drama, confusion, and misunderstandings were out of the way and settled they could finally focus on was important, them. The unit they made. They were no longer individuals, but two halves to one whole. It was undeniable to anyone around them; they obviously had been missing something in their lives before they found each other. Now that they felt complete they had to make up for lost time.

Lilly and Joe had been utterly inseparable since Joe had serenaded her in the empty skate park, and it was disgustingly adorable to all their friends and the rest of the Jonas clan. Lilly had also gone out to dinner with the entire Jonas family and of course Denise and Paul Kevin Jonas Sr. loved her as much the rest of Joe's brothers did. Frankie even found time enough to drag Lilly away from Joe to play some Webkinz, much to Joe's dismay.

Everything just seemed absolutely perfect, and it was. There was literally nothing that could tear them apart now. It was amazing to Miley, Nick, Kevin, and Oliver how they didn't get sick of each other. But it was undeniable to all of them that both Lilly and Joe were visibly happier than they had ever been when they were together. Both had automatic smiles engrained into their faces and a sparkle in their eyes that wasn't there when the other was absent. It was even hard to hate them for being so cute, just because they weren't even annoying about their relationship. At least that part made it easier on all their friends.

Today was another day of an example of the indivisibility of the couple. It was Joe's 18th birthday, which he was happily spending with his brothers, Lilly, and Lilly's friends which had come to love Joe just as much as Lilly did. Who couldn't love Joe "goofball" Jonas? The group was currently walking along the white sand of Malibu's most secluded beach planning the night's events.

"Joe, it is YOUR birthday. I can't decide what we do tonight!" Lilly complained after Joe said he didn't care what they did for his birthday for the millionth time before asking Lilly was she wanted to do.

The entire group rolled their eyes as this type of argument was common between the two. They were always trying to please the other by sacrificing whatever they wanted for what the other wanted. Joe was finally pelted with a chorus of "Joe just pick something," "Please can we just decide already?," and "I'm hungry." The last of the phrases was obviously from Oliver who hadn't eaten in the past hour so he must have been on the verge of starvation.

"Fine, Fine! How about we go eat some…uh…sushi, and then we can…play some…LASER TAG!" Joe exclaimed the last part, suddenly excited with the events of his birthday.

"Sound's perfect," Lilly grinned from ear to ear as she stood up on her tip toes to plant a kiss on Joe's cheek.

"Anything as long as I get to eat," Oliver grumbled.

"Oliver, Shut up about your food intake, you just ate an ENTIRE order of chili cheese fries by yourself!" Miley smacked Oliver lightly across the bicep, hoping he would stop complaining.

Oliver looked at Miley as if she had just accused him of stealing, "That was over an hour ago!"

Kevin, being the most mature of the group, decided to settle this. "Oliver we're gonna go get sushi now, calm down."

Oliver's reply to this was another whine of frustration and a kick in the sand. He was definitely upset over more than his lack of ingestion of junk food within the past hour. Kevin was sure Oliver felt like a 5th wheel, even though Kevin was in the same situation. Meanwhile Nick, having little to say, was busy sneaking glances at Miley and hoping the wind would blow in his direction, sending the sweet smell of her melon-scented shampoo his way. Miley was "accidently" finding any way for her hand to brush against Nick's as they walked side-by-side. Joe and Lilly were completely intertwined and busy gazing into the other's eyes. It was a wonder they didn't run into anything or anybody.

As the group made their way up the board walk and to the closet Japanese sushi bar they debated on who would "pone" the others at laser tag. Nick now jumped in the conversation full force declaring his domination of the entire group. Once inside and seated, the group ordered and experimented with different kinds of sushi. Most of the time they didn't both asking what was in them, you really are better off not knowing if Octopus or Eel is included in your Spicy Roll. Oliver successful filled his stomach to the maximum capacity with rice and raw fish. Joe had taught Lilly how to use chop sticks in the most adorable way possible and it was quite obvious and Nick and Miley had been playing footsie under the table when Kevin commented that Nick had "the wrong foot" a couple times during the meal. After the entire group had had enough of the authentic Japanese eatery they paid the bill and headed off to find the nearest laser tag center, which so happened to be right on the pier.

The place looked pretty vacant for a summer night which didn't bother them since now the only annoying little kid running around would be Joe. They each paid the entry fee and chose aliases. Nick of course chose **Mr.President** and Miley, not so subtly, chose **FirstLady**. From that point on it was pretty much confirmed that Nick and Miley were definitely more than friends. Joe chose **Danger** and Lilly chose** LovesMusic. **Oliver, never getting his mind off his next meal, chose** HungryMan**. Kevin, after a little pondering finally chose **KSquared**.

The group was sent into a room where they were told about all the safety regulations and rules which they must abide by. After all of them agreed to the Laser Tag Laws they moved into another room where they put on their hard plastic vests, equipped with Laser gun, and sensors located on the back, front, shoulders, and sides of the laser gun. Nick was beginning to get hyped about "dominating" and Joe was convincing Lilly he looked EXACTLY like a Transformer, to which she only giggled and nodded her head. The worker went over the rules one final time before releasing the small group into the laser tag playground to run and hide for the first 30 seconds.

The playground was a dark maze of mirrors, peep holes, cut out windows, and ramps. The entire room was lit only with black lights, illuminating the various neon paintings along the walls. The group immediately dashed in all different directions, some heading upstairs and others staying down. Lilly heard Joe's excited squeal as he headed off into the darkness, only seeing the flickering lights on his vest. As the buzzer counted down 30 seconds Lilly's breath hitched in her chest as her heart started beating faster as she dodged around a corner to find an appropriate hiding spot. She settled in a small corner with easy access to unknowing laser-taggers up on the second floor.

The buzzer sounded one final time signaling it was time to begin the hunt. She heard the shuffle of Miley's small footsteps as she leaped out from her corner and tagged Miley once in the front. Miley's vest blinked red, signaling she'd been tagged. She stomped her feet once before running off in the opposite direction before Lilly could tag her again. Miley ran around the corner and straight into Nick, who was in total domination mode. Once he saw Miley he hesitated for a split second and lost his focus. Miley smirked at him, knowing she was going to enjoy what she was about to do. She raised her gun and sent a combination of laser shots, towards his vest hitting him once in the shoulder sensor. Nick looked down at the flashing red, still unaware of what had exactly happened. As it dawned on him, he raced towards a run-away Miley.

"You're gonna pay for that! No one shoots the President!" Miley's only reply was her heightened laughter and squealing as she raced around a bend and into a section full of mirrors.

Kevin smirked as he hid up on the second floor shooting Joe multiple times in the back, while he scrambled around searching for the source of the shots. He was definitely going to pone both of his brothers. He had the best location without a doubt. While Joe spun around, much like a dog chasing his tail, Kevin was shot once in the back by Oliver who had snuck up the ramp as silent as a mouse. Kevin whipped around with an exasperated look on his face.

"Gotcha!" Oliver smirked, victorious.

"Oh, you're so gonna get it now!" Kevin laughed his signature laugh before racing after Oliver, who was easy to spot due to the highlighted hue of his orange t-shirt.

Meanwhile Lilly was peering around a corner when suddenly she had been shot, She glanced around her shoulder to see Joe standing right behind her, his white tennis shoes illuminated by the black lights and his arms folded across his chest with laser gun in hand. He was smirking at her and giving her that "come and get me" look.

She bit her lip and began shooting furiously at him as soon as she was allowed to start shoot again. He dodged the first couple of shots but was inevitably hit in the front of his vest. Joe mocked pain as he grabbed his chest and sunk onto the floor.

"I've been hit!" He wailed melodramatically.

Lilly rolled her eyes at him, "Get up you baby. We're even now!"

"Help me **LovesMusic**! Help me!" Joe feigned his injuries, as he reached an arm out to her.

Lilly reluctantly grabbed Joe's arm and helped lift him off the ground. As soon as he was back on his feet he was staring in her eyes and it took a split second for their lips to collide and Joe's hands to tangle in Lilly's hair. They stumbled backwards and into a back wall with a loud thud while still attempting to get closer. They stopped for what felt like too long, but must have been only a second or two to rip off the bulky vests they were wearing so they could be closer and even more entangled than the vest allowed.

Lilly's breathing quickened and heat rose to her cheeks as Joe slid his hands along the curves of her waist, all while never parting his lips from hers. His tongue traced the line of her bottom lips as the make out session intensified, both of them realizing they didn't have much time before they were either caught or the laser tag game ended.

Joe ran his hand under her hair and his finger tips graised the curve of her perfect neck. Anywhere he touched her burned, like fire, but not in an unpleasant way. In the most desirable way you could ever imagine. He didn't want his hands to leave her for a moment. She bit the bottom of his lip, tugging on it gently, causing him to go absolutely wild and crash down on her lips even harder than before.

She pulled her lips away from his for a moment, catching a much need breath of air before tilting her head to place light kisses along his neck and collarbone. Joe let a small whimper escape his lips as she hit the spot that caused him to shiver with pleasure. Lilly focused on that spot while Joe pulled her even tighter to his form, tighter than she could have ever imagined she would be to rock star, Joe Jonas.

He pushed her away from his neck and in front of him gently and looked in her eyes. They both panted heavily, and Joe estimated that their moment of passion had really only lasted 3 minutes. Even in the dark Joe could see the intense blush that had flooded Lilly's cheeks and if the state of his hair matched her own then they would undoubtedly have some explaining to do.

She looked into his eyes, confused as to why he had stopped, while she grabbed his hands and interlocked their fingers. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No! No, of course not! This just," Joe coughed once, looking around to make sure no one had bared witness to the past few minutes, "This just probably isn't the…best…place for this."

Lilly sighed, disappointment but also understanding colored her face. "Yea, I guess not."

Joe picked up her chin with his index finger and looked her directly in the eyes, "Lilly Adele Truscott, You are the best thing that has ever happened to me," Joe whispered with a smile. The black lights made his white teeth shine in the darkness and Lilly had to work to restrain herself from kiss him more.

Lilly returned his smile and butterflies swirled around in her stomach. "You know I feel the same way about you," She cooed back to him.

Then Lilly gave him a soft but elongated peck on the lips before retrieving both of their vests and throwing hers back on. Joe told her that this had definitely been the best birthday he had ever had, which caused Lilly's heart to warm to an unreasonable degree. He put his vest back on and laughed while he smoothed Lilly's outrageously unkempt hair down to make the couple less suspicious.

The buzzer sounded for all players to head back to lobby to get their scores and return the vests, and just as Lilly and Joe walked towards the exit they saw another couple making out in a maze of mirrors, sending a hundred images on the scene bouncing across four different walls.

Joe coughed loudly, "Nick…Miley, we gotta go." He tried but was unable to stifle the laughter built up in the back of his throat.

Both Nick and Miley, embarrassed, scrambled to their feet and began to smooth their hair and clothes while putting their vests back on. Nick came up with their excuse first. "We were just…uh."

Lilly raised one hand to silence Nick, "Relax, if you both thought none of us knew what was going on, then you are blind and deaf. It's really obvious."

Nick shut his mouth and grabbed Miley's hand pulling her along with Lilly and Joe to the exit without another word, where both Kevin and Oliver had already hung up their vests.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

In the lobby, the players waited anxiously for their scores. The list of winners was posted on the tv screen out in front and Joe skimmed the list briefly to see where he fell in the game, knowing it would be low due to his…ahem…distraction.

**Top Ten Winners**

**KSquared - 3678**

**HungryMan - 3543**

**Mr.President - 979**

**LovesMusic - 932**

**Danger - 648**

**FirstLady – 490**

Kevin glanced at all the scored and did a victory dance before looking at each score more closely. "Why are your scores so low?" He asked Joe, Lilly, Nick, and Miley.

Before Kevin could jump to, probably correct, conclusions, he was met by a chorus of excuses.

"I'm really horrible at Laser Tag."

"I got lost."

"I think I shot myself…"

"I was making out with Lilly."

The last one, of course, came from Joe who obviously was wanting to brag about the brand new experience. Lilly looked at him incredulously before smacking him hard on the arm.

"Hey! It's my birthday!," was Joe's only reply.

Kevin looked at the two couples wide-eyed before throwing his hands up in a defeated manner, stating he didn't want to know, and walking right out the front door. Miley and Lilly skipped out the front door behind him, trying to convince him that what they had done wasn't really that bad, while Nick and Joe lagged behind taking their time making it to the door.

"Have you told her yet?" Nick asked quickly, glancing around to make sure Miley and Lilly were out of ear-shot.

Joe looked down, suddenly bummed. Why'd Nick have to bring this up now? "No, not yet," he replied solemnly before walking out the door, signaling he was finished with the conversation.

* * *

**There you have it. What is this big secret Joe must confess to Lilly? I'm not telling! You'll just have to come back and see!**

**/s/4141144/1/HisMistake**

**Please check out my other story, His Mistake, and leave a sweet review! It's a one-shot Nilly. But don't turn it down simply because of the pairing. Its more complicated that you think! ; )**

**Reviews telling me how much you missed me would be absolutely divine.**


	17. Mouth Shut

**Hello Hello my lovely lovely readers. Here is Chapter 17! I worked really hard on it, and I found it particularly hard for me to write for some reason. I think it might have been all the emotion involved. I dont know. I can't really decide how I feel about it yet, but anyways. I'm slightly upset because as I anticipated I did lose alot of readers because I had been getting around 30-40 reviews per chapter and this time I got like 20 something. Which isnt horrible by any means, its just not as good as it was. Whatever. Hopefully some will come back!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers...but the brothers will be mine one of these days...you can Bet on it, Bet on it. Oh God, I'm quoting HSM. I'll stop now. Bye.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Mouth Shut**

"So basically, it's a requirement and I can't really get out of it. Since, you know, it's just something I have to do. But I mean I still want us to be a reality. But of course if you don't I'll understand too. Because I just couldn't ask you to do this for me…," Nick rambled on in his usual fashion as he sat across from Miley in a local Pizza Parlor. The quaint restaurant was nestled in the corner of Malibu, and was just small and empty enough that their conversation felt perfectly intimate, until Nick started getting all insecure.

Nick had asked Miley to meet him to discuss something important and as he rambled on nervously she found him become more and more adorable with each careful word he spoke. He always found a way to explain himself in more words than needed, but it was just one of the many attributes that Miley adored about him.

Finally, after Nick's face began to turn as red as the marinara sauce for their breadsticks and his worrisome look grew even more troubled Miley decided to put the poor boy out of his misery.

"Nick, its fine. I completely understand. Chill out," Miley spoke, placing her hand over his on the table and instantly soothing Nick.

"Really? I was sort of expecting more of an…upset reaction," Nick replied as he bit nervously into a breadstick. Of course, it wouldn't be Nick if he didn't immediately jump to his self-conscious conclusions. "Are you not upset because you _want_ me to leave? Because if that's the case—"

Miley cut him off by placing her finger over his lips. "It's nothing like that. I just…understand more so than the average person when it comes to stuff like this," Miley replied, referring subtly to her experiences as Hannah.

Nick, still uneasy, stared down at his fingers intertwined with Miley's while contemplating his next statement. "You mean…you've…d-d-dated someone in the music industry before?" he stammered.

"No, not exactly," Miley laughed at his assumption. She decided Nick needed a boost of self-confidence so she quickly leaned over the table and kissed Nick softly on the mouth.

Whenever they kissed Miley trembled with delight but she could tell that the kisses affected Nick even more than they did her. If she needed to shut Nick up or even cause him to stop worrying so much all she had to do was plant one on him and he acted immediately more serene and centered. It was actually a really cool trick Miley kept in her arsenal of skills.

When she finally pulled away after a couple seconds—Nick absolutely hated PDA, not that he would have complained in this instance—he had a dazed look on his face signaling his earlier issues had been settled in his mind, at least for now.

"At least not any Rockstars that were as amazing at kissing as you are," Miley whispered in his ear, causing a self-satisfied smile to spread across Nick's face like wildfire.

"Oh…is that so?" Nick quipped, his self-esteem building. "How can you be so sure? I'm not sure you have made an accurate enough analysis to come to such a conclusion."

"Are you saying I need to do some more…experimentation?" Miley asked, smiling. Miley's all-time favorite moments were when Nick used his wit.

"I'm afraid so," Nick sighed heavily. "I guess I'm willing to give myself up…in the name of science."

"In the name of science," Miley agreed before grabbing him and kissing him again, this time she was unconcerned with Nick's PDA worries. And she was guessing he wasn't too concerned either.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile Joe was having lunch with Lilly on the sweet vintage outside patio of a small local café with wrought-iron black tables and cobblestone, the whole nine yards. The air smelled like freshly baked cinnamon rolls thanks to the bakery down the street and the weather was perfect. The location for Joe's talk with Lilly may have been fantastic, but the talk so far certainly was not. Joe's worries about the day had made things awkward, to say the least. Joe had shut down, and it was impossible to have even the simplest of conversation with him.

Lilly was currently the initiator of every topic of conversation between them and Joe was quickly becoming an expert on one to two word answers, causing the topics to die abruptly. Lilly had suffered through the first half of lunch, but when their food finally arrived she had had enough of Joe's abnormal behavior.

"So why are you acting so weird?" She asked staring at Joe curiously as he gazed off at nothing in particular.

Lilly's question had semi-successfully pulled Joe out of his daze. He had been thinking about what Nick had said that morning before they both headed off to tell their girlfriends that they were leaving, going on tour, and probably not going to be around for awhile. Nick's words reverberated in Joe's head.

"_You have to tell her Joe, even if she reacts badly. They have to find out before we leave tonight. You didn't think this fairy tale you were living could last forever, did you?" _Nick advised. Yea, like _that_ had made Joe feel any better about the confession he would have to make.

He had tried to form sentences, words even, in his mind to even bring up the topic. But the connection between his mouth and brain seemed to be in need of repair, as none of the words he needed were available for him to use. His mouth felt wired shut. His brain was running a million miles a minute sorting through phrases that would soften the blow he would have to inevitably drop on Lilly. But the words never came and all that was happening now was he appeared to be more of a zombie than a devoted boyfriend lacking a few necessary motor skills.

"It's…uh….nothing," Joe forced the words to come out of his mouth as he tried to make his eyes center on Lilly. She was so beautiful but his state of mind made it difficult for him to focus and soon his eyes were wandering again.

_Snap out of it Joe, SNAP OUT OF IT_. Joe yelled internally.

Lilly gave him a tired look, as if she had just given up trying to have a decent conversation. She twirled her spoon around in her soup, a small pout forming on her lips. All she could think about was what she could've done wrong, and Joe could see this. He was immediately alarmed that she was blaming herself, so he struggled to try and find some words, any words, to fix it.

"Lilly…I'm sorry." Joe finally choked out. "I'm just….a mess…now."

"But why, Joe? Did I do something? Will you please just talk to me?" Lilly pleaded. A hint of concern was in her eyes as she searched Joe's face for any clue as to what was going on. She got up and sat in the seat next to him so she could place her small hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me."

"No! It's not that! I…I want to tell you," Joe mumbled, "I just…don't…know how."

Joe tried to pick up his glass of water to see if some hydration would calm his nerves but his hands were shaking so obviously that he folded them in his lap at once to prevent Lilly from noticing. So for the time being he just swallowed the lump in his throat, hoping that willing it away would be enough.

Lilly lifted his chin up and searched his eyes before attempting to calm him in the slightest. "Shh," She purred quietly.

Joe raised her hand off his shoulder and took both of her in hands in his, running his fingers over her soft skin. He took a breath and told himself to just spit it out already. He could do this. He just had to suck it up and get over it.

"Lilly…I—" Joe started, but to his surprise was quickly stopped by Lilly's lips pressed against his tightly.

It only lasted a second, but that was enough to cause Joe to stumble. Lilly looked at him now, hoping to sound like an understanding girlfriend. "It's okay Joe. We don't need to talk about it now. We have plenty of time."

Joe looked down at his hands wrapped in hers, forced a small insincere smile onto his face, and repeated, "Right, plenty of time."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kevin lugged his heavy Louis Vuitton luggage into the massive tour bus as the Jonas family prepared to depart from Malibu to continue with their touring schedule. The sky had been painted orangey-pink as the sun set slowly behind the ocean. Kevin closed his eyes smelled the salt in the air and remembered the ups and downs that had been their break in Malibu. It had been crazy; he would undoubtedly miss parts of the vacation, but he was also glad to be leaving some of his experiences behind.

Their parents and Frankie had already loaded up, but Joe and Nick were of course lagging behind. Nick had his phone glued to his ear as he said his goodbyes to Miley…for the millionth time that day. Miley had said she regrettably couldn't make it to their departure due to previous arrangements that she in no way could get out of. So instead they both settled for talking on the phone and texting non-stop from the time Nick got back from his date up until now.

"I'm going to miss you," he murmured to her as he somehow managed to simultaneously drag two suitcases and a carry-on up the sidewalk and towards the bus.

Kevin decided he could already predict Miley's response and then chose to stop eaves-dropping on the couple. He was just glad Nick had found someone else to worry about besides Joe, Frankie, and himself. Joe however didn't look in as good of shape as Nick; in fact he looked horrible as he pulled his luggage along the rough gravel.

His sullen face was contorted into a hard frown and his eyes had lost most of their luster. He was muttering something to himself, something that looked like he was cursing himself under his breath. Whatever it was, it wasn't said with positive reinforcement.

"Joe? Is Lilly coming to say goodbye?" Kevin asked, abruptly causing Joe to look up at him, the pain in his face becoming even more obvious.

"No."

"Why not? Doesn't she want to say bye? Frankie has been dying to talk to her about some Webkinz thing."

Joe shuffled his feet for a second before replying, "She's busy."

"Oh," was all Kevin would say before Joe yanked his stuff onto the bus, leaving Kevin outside by himself while Nick talked Miley's ear off. Something wasn't right. Kevin pushed Nick onto the bus and boarded himself only to find that Joe had already climbed into his bunk.

Once everyone had boarded, the bus began to roll forward towards the interstate to their next stop on the tour, Boulder, Colorado. They picked up speed as they traveled smoothly along the on-ramp, leaving Malibu behind in the bus's wake. Kevin missed the soothing feeling of being on the road, the gentle rocking of the bus, and the sound of wind brushing along the bus at high-speeds. But he couldn't enjoy it with Joe moping around. He had to resolve this issue, or at least have Nick do it.

"Get off the phone for a second, something is wrong with Joe," Kevin whispered to his younger brother, who looked at him like he was the most annoying person the planet before saying his last goodbye to Miley for at least that hour.

"Okay, I'm off. What's wrong with Joe now?" Nick sighed, crossing him arms in front of his chest signaling he would rather be talking to Miley than helping with whatever Joe's damage was this time.

Kevin contemplated possible reasons for Joe's behavior before continuing. "I don't know. I think his talk with Lilly might not have gone well."

Nick unfolded his arms and his eyes widened, "_What_? You think she broke up with him?"

"Maybe you need to talk to him. You're the one in his shoes, sort of."

Nick nodded in agreement as he made his way down the bus's small aisle up to Joe's bunk. He climbed up and sat next Joe would was laying face down on his bed, his head smothered in his pillow.

"Joe? You okay?" Nick began cautiously.

"No," Joe's reply was muffled through his pillow.

"Are you and Lilly still together?"

"I don't know." This time Joe raised his head up slightly, but didn't turn to face his brother. Joe honestly didn't know if he and Lilly were still together. She would probably be furious with him for awhile, and he didn't know if this time it could be repaired. He could only hope that his monumental screw-up could be forgiven.

"We'll what did she say when you told her we had to go on tour?" Nick dove deeper, trying to come to his own conclusion about if they had broken up or not.

"She didn't say anything."

"How can she not say anything? I believe a confession like that deserves a reaction." Nick prodded further.

"She didn't say anything," Joe turned to face Nick, "because I never told her."

* * *

**Joe is an idiot period...tell me what you think of his odd behavior in a review. The little blue button down there won't bite, promise.  
**

**What will become of Joe & Lilly? Keep on readinggg to find out.**


	18. It's Over

**Hey everyone! So sorry for the 2 week wait on this chapter! This one was really hard for me to write because it was so depressing and emotional. But I disconnected my internet, played around with my iTunes, and forced myself to sit and think and complete this chapter. I think it turned out rather well to be honest. **

**Warning! There is some profanity in this chapter! You know you all just uncensor yourselves when you are frustrated? Well thats what happens.  
**

**I made some decision regarding this story and I think it will end up having 22 chapters if I dont get too off track. I may have to split next chapter in two but we will come that hurdle when it gets here! I also promise you right now that this story will have a happy ending so don't freak about that.**

**Thank you again to all my wonderful wondeful reviewers. You guys mean the absolute world to me.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana? No. But if I throw a hissy do you think Disney would give me the rights? I'm gonna try it.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: It's Over  
**

"_We'll what did she say when you told her we had to go on tour?" Nick dove deeper, trying to come to his own conclusion about if they had broken up or not._

"_She didn't say anything."_

"_How can she not say anything? I believe a confession like that deserves a reaction." Nick prodded further._

"_She didn't say anything," Joe turned to face Nick, "because I never told her."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You did WHAT?" Nick whisper-yelled at Joe to prevent their parents from hearing.

Kevin decided to pipe up at that very moment, "Well technically it's what he _didn't_ do…"

Nick waved his hand in the direction of Kevin to shut him up and decided he was going to glare down at Joe until he decided to answer him. How could be he so dumb? He just got Lilly back and now he had just decided it would be a brilliant idea to just leave her? Without even saying goodbye? Sometimes he wondered if Joe was born with a defect in his brain or something; something that told him bad ideas were good ones. He made a mental note to ask his mom to get Joe checked out once they were back in Los Angeles.

Joe was tired. He slammed his head back into his pillow as he realized Nick was staring at him. He was tired of screwing up, tired of hearing Nick's lectures, and just plain old tired. Joe sucked in a breath of air and held it, hoping that maybe he could make himself go unconscious. Anything would be better than this moment. He could see at this very second Nick wasn't going to let up and until he gave him something to over-analyze a million times. When he concluded that holding his breath wouldn't solve his problems forever, he thought quickly of something to say that wouldn't result in anymore of Nick's whisper-yelling (which so wasn't fooling anyone by the way).

"I never told her we were leaving, I just couldn't." Joe's chest heaved as he let out the breath he was holding and began inhaling and exhaling quickly but steadily.

This sent Nick over the edge unsurprisingly; he was so damn predictable. As Nick's body tensed for the inevitable yelling about to be sent his way he yanked his covers up over his head and tried to act as if Nick wasn't sitting on his bunk right next to him at all. It was one of those mind over matter ideals that never worked.

"Joe! WHY would you do such a thing?! God, Is there something wrong with you?" Each word bombarded Joe at once, cutting into him slowly. He already knew everything Nick was saying. Could he ever just leave it be?

"I tried. I took her out to lunch like I was supposed to," Joe started. He uncovered his head and rolled over to face his brothers, hoping that they would feel bad for bringing it up once he saw the grimace that had crept onto his face. "I tried to figure out how to tell her but then nothing worked and then I started thinking about what you had said this morning. It was like I was trapped. I regret it. I tried, Nick. I honestly did. Whatever, I guess Lilly and I had a good run." Joe rolled back over onto his stomach, now finished talking.

Nick looked at Joe's limp form, his body language confirming he had given up on himself, given up on Lilly. He glanced back at Kevin, telling him he was worried about Joe with his widened eyes. Kevin agreed with a small nod and then placed his hand on Joe's warm shoulder, trying to find the right words to say.

"You can't just…give up Joe. Lilly has made you happiest you've been in awhile and don't even try and kid yourself by saying you were happy before her. Nick and I both knew that touring was wearing you down; draining your spirit. But Lilly brought all of that back and now you are just going to throw all that away? You overcome a mountain for the girl and then decide to quit on a hill just because it looks a little steep? Do yourself a favor and call Lilly. Just quit being such a girl about the whole thing."

Joe knew that Kevin's speech was supposed to make him feel better. It was supposed to give him the inspiration to call Lilly and try to fix everything but it didn't. It only made him angry, fuming even. Kevin didn't even know what he was talking about. You can't preach about something you don't understand. Joe decided that he was going to end this conversation once and for all.

He got up out of his bunk and onto his feet, his eyes in an angry squint and his chest heaving again but this time not from lack of oxygen. He spoke quickly, not even minding his volume for Frankie or his parents.

"Like hell I'm going to call her! You can just shut up Kevin! You don't even know what the hell you are talking about it! Damn it you guys, you can't fix the world and you sure as hell can't fix Lilly and I so why don't you go and mind your own fucking business. If I want to wave the white flag on my relationship then I'll do whatever the hell I want to do. Stop acting like you can both understand when you don't even know the first fucking thing about what's going on in my head or how I'm feeling. Just leave me alone."

Joe was silenced when his mother slid out of her own bunk, her eyes wide from hearing the numerous curses coming out of Joe's mouth. She pulled her robe together quickly and tied it in a knot around her middle. She stuck her finger out at Joe; which is what she always did when she had to be stern.

"Joseph Adam Jonas, you may be 18 now but as long as you live under our roof, whether it is a bus roof or a house roof, you will not use that kind of language. Do you hear me?" She spoke in a quick biting tone, but also in a way that showed she only did what she did because she cared. She turned to all three boys now and spoke again, "and I think it's just about time for bed, so brush your teeth and I don't want to hear another word from any of you. Is that clear?"

Nick glanced at his watch and noticed it was only 9:30 and decided to protest his mother's final decision. "But Mom, It's not even time-"

"Not another word Nicholas Jerry." Denise cut him off.

Nick and Kevin nodded quickly and headed off to get their pajamas and brush their teeth. Joe, however, just scowled and crawled back up into his bunk, looking miserable but also relieved that his mother had ended the argument between him and his brothers.

Denise's expression softened and she made her way over to Joe's bunk and began to rub his shoulder blade in a circular motion like he always loved when he was little. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Joe I know you're hurting, but just remember that everything happens for a reason and God has a plan for you. Maybe Lilly isn't in that plan, but maybe she is. Don't close your heart to Him, just listen. It's okay to feel the way you are feeling, but remember to consider all your options before you shut down. I love you, Baby. Get some rest. Tomorrow is a new day."

When Joe's only response after a few seconds was a muted moan of agreement she patted his back a few times and kissed the back of his head before heading off to her own bunk to get some much needed rest. Crisis averted, for now.

While his mom's mind had been put at ease for the night, Joe's was just now starting to spin. His mother knew what she was talking about. She always had the best advice, even better than his dad did. But he was so completely and utterly lost in what to do right now he didn't even know if could figure this one out on his own. Joe racked his brain for someone, anyone who would be able to tell him what to do. Did he want to leave Lilly in the past? Did he want to fight for her again, not even knowing if it would be worth it? He still loved Lilly of course, but was that enough to get her back? Joe didn't know. He couldn't even wrap his brain around the whole thing.

Joe thought more about what his mother had said. She told him that this was all God's plan. Joe wasn't aware that God enjoyed torturing Joe with indecision. Why would He do this to him? What was the point? He thought again and couldn't come up with an answer for a good half hour.

Then Joe had an epiphany. God wanted to Joe to realize that he needed Him. That Joe need to learn to turn to God for his decisions instead of putting so much pressure on himself all the time. He had felt so alone for the first time in years and now everything became so much clearer. He had completely forgotten about his faith and that his support system had been there all along. He was there to help guide Joe with whatever he needed him for. So Joe closed his eyes, folded his hands, and prayed for the first time in days. And he instantly felt a heavy weight lift off his shoulders.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lilly was prancing around her room in her pajamas getting ready to enjoy a movie and listening to a mix Joe had recommended and burned for her a couple days ago. Her ipod was currently blaring _Little Red Corvette _by Prince. Prince was so catchy. Why on Earth did she listen to such depressing emo music when she could just feel happy all the time listening to Joe's music? Maybe that was his secret to being so cheerful all the time, of course except for the incident at lunch earlier that day. She had tried to analyze their conversation again and again wondering what had gone wrong. After she had kissed him he seemed to perk up a little but not enough to keep him under the radar of suspicion.

She tossed it out of her mind for a later date. She didn't feel like thinking about that anymore tonight. Joe had told her he couldn't hang out tonight so Lilly had planned an R&R night for herself. Everything had been so fast-paced lately that she just needed to relax. But she guessed that all came with the territory of dating a Jonas. She turned up the music and began to sing.

"_Little Red Corvette! Baby, you're much too fast! Little Red Corvette! You need a lover that's gonna last! Little Red Corvette, honey you got to slow down!_" Lilly crooned seductively into her dresser mirror.

Joe was kind of Corvette-ish. He was running around so much all the time that he really did need someone that would always be there for him. Lilly smiled as she solidified in her mind that she intended to be just that someone for Joe.

Just as the song faded into another Prince song her cell phone began to ring.

"_Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it again and again till I get it right  
Nobody's perfect you live and learn it  
And if I mess it up sometimes..._"

Miley was calling. Lilly raced over to her phone, the sound of Prince mixing with Hannah making an unpleasant song echo around her room.

"Hey Miley! What's up?" she asked as she lowered the volume on Prince a little.

"Why are you so chipper?! I miss Nick SO much! Ugh! This is torture! Don't you miss Joe?" Miley groaned.

"Of course I miss him. But I'll see him eventually. I'm listening to a mix he gave me for my ipod. Prince is surprisingly amazing." Lilly commented as she continued to dance a little around her room as _Raspberry Beret_ picked up into the chorus.

"Aww Joe gave you a mix? Nick didn't leave me anything and now we won't get to see them in forever. I don't think I can hold out that long." Miley whimpered.

Lilly could imagine the pout on Miley's face by the tone of her voice. She rolled her eyes. Miley was always over-exaggerating. When she was in a relationship she was constantly head over heels and feeling like she couldn't go a second without seeing her beau. "Joe gave me that mix a couple days ago. I'm just now getting a second to listen to it. Why would Nick need to give you anything cause they couldn't hang out?"

"I think saying that they 'couldn't hang out' is just underestimating the situation a little bit, Lil. We aren't going to see them in so long!" Miley continued to whine.

"Chill out Miley. It won't be that long. We will see them soon."

"Why are you treating this so casually? They left to go on _tour_! T-O-U-R_ Touuur_. The next time we get to see them will be in _months_," she said slowly, as if Lilly were in kindergarten.

Then Lilly dropped the phone just as Prince sang his final note and her ipod shuffled all her songs. A slow depressing riff of chords leaked through her speakers and filled the room.

"_My tears run down like razor blades  
And no, I'm not the one to blame  
It's you or is it me?_

_And all the words we never say  
Come out, and now we're all ashamed  
There's no sense in playing games  
When you've done all you can do._"

The song was _It's Not Over_ by Secondhand Serenade, which was one of the emo bands she had just sworn off. Was it a coincidence? Probably. But did it feel like it? Of course not.

Tour? They left to go on tour? And Joe didn't say anything? Was he just going to think she'd never find out? That she would think he was busy forever? Lilly swallowed hard and cut off the blaring music, making it uncomfortably silent. Then she heard Miley's small voice yelling for her through the cell phone still on the floor.

She ran over and picked it up, wiping the first tear of the night off her face. "Sorry, I dropped the phone. They left…on tour?"

"You didn't know? Joe didn't tell you?" Miley asked, the shock in her voice plainly audible.

Lilly swallowed the lump in her throat again, feeling completely embarrassed, "No, he didn't," she said with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Oh my God Lilly! I am so sorry! I didn't know. Are you crying? Do I need to come over?!" Miley rambled on, concerned. She heard Miley yell at her father for permission before she had even responded to Miley's inquiry.

"No Miles, I'm fine. No big deal," she sniveled as she wiped more tears from her eyes.

"What a jerk!" Lilly heard Miley say under her breath. "Lilly listen, you are not fine. I am coming over and I am bringing double chocolate chip cookies and we are going to eat and cry and talk about what an idiot he is. Okay?"

"Okay. See you in a few." Lilly responded slowly before hanging up.

She picked up her remote, pressed play on her ipod, and let the tears rain down on her face like a never-ending waterfall.

"_But_ _Now It's Over  
It's Over, Why is it Over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's Over  
It's Over. It can't be Over._"

Fuck Prince and his cheery music. Her emo bands may be depressing but at least they spoke the truth and not some stupid fairytale lies.

It really was over this time.

* * *

**You like it? Think the emotions were spot on? Anything you would change?**

**Lemme know in one of these wonderful little things that are called 'reviews'**


	19. Depression

**First off. I apologize. Profusely. My life has been absolutely insane since my last update. My grandmother passed away and I've had boy problems galore and school has been intense the past few weeks. But hopefully I'm here for good and I can finish this story before Christmas.**

**Second of all. I am highly offended that I got a "review" from someone telling me they reported me simply because my story contained the Jonas Brothers. My story isn't just a JB fanfic. It DOES include the Hannah Montana characters. I understand people not wanting just JB stories here. Thats fine. But seriously? We are all writers/readers here and we all work hard. I worked hard for all the reviews I have and I worked hard to write this story. If all that got taken away because of a technicality I would be devastated. So please. This story is almost finished and then it will float away to fanfic oblivion. But please. Let me finish it before you take away one of the things that means the most to me, the feedback.**

**  
Okay. Sorry to get all serious on you. But I enjoyed writing this chapter. I think it turned out rather well! So let me know what you think of it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana. But I do own new bangs that look an awful lot like Miley's/Demi's.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Depression**

"_I made a mistake leaving you like that," he whispered softly, his lips brushing her ear, "Please please forgive me."_

_She felt herself melt into him again, into his loaded promises and intoxicating whisper. His arms were wrapped tightly around her and his fingers were running through her hair. He whispered his plea one more time before waiting for her to respond. "Please Lilly. I'd do anything."_

_He smelled so good and she felt the sincerity. She wanted nothing more than to tell him he was forgiven and for him to kiss her until the memory was erased from her mind forever._

"_Will you never leave me again?" she asked, his essence leaving her feeling completely tranquil._

"_Never. You and I are Forever." he whispered again this time planting soft kisses along her collarbone._

_She sighed with relief and lifted his head so she could kiss his lips, sealing his vow that he would never leave her. She felt so content and she just wanted to float away with Joe into eternity. Together forever._

_Then there was a blaring noise from the distance, an annoying incessant beeping that wouldn't stop. Joe wrapped his arms around her tighter but he was still slipping away. She cried out for him but he didn't answer. He was fading into the distance and she found herself stuck to the ground. She couldn't run after him and he was being sucked away. There was nothing either of them could do._

"No, Joe! You said you would never leave!" were the first words Lilly shouted as she awoke from her nightmare.

Lilly's eyes shot open realizing every second of it had been a dream. It had all been a wonderful horrible terrifying dream. She found that the blaring was coming from her alarm clock which read 12:30. Miley must have set it in an effort to get Lilly out of bed today.

It had been three weeks, three long horrible Joe-less weeks. There had been no phone calls, no texts, no letters, no emails, not even a stupid postcard from him. He hadn't attempted to reach her in any way, shape, or form. Since the day Lilly had found out about the tour from Miley everything had changed. Skateboarding was out of the question. All she felt like doing was sulking around in her bedroom listening to depressing music and thinking about Joe and overanalyzing everything that he had ever said to her. How had she gone wrong? Had there been signs?

Miley had attempted to drag her out of bed on several occasions but none of them were ever successful. So Miley now just came over to visit and to shove some food down Lilly's throat since now she was so wrapped up in thoughts of Joe that she forgot to eat. The hunger pangs in her stomach felt better than the constant thoughts of Joe swimming around in her brain.

Until today Lilly had thought that she could escape Joe for a little while through sleeping, but now that wasn't even possible. He consumed every aspect of her life and she hated him for it. She hated him for doing this to her again and not even having the decency to break it off. She hated him for being so amazing that she couldn't stop thinking or crying over him. She hated him for turning her into what she was.

She rubbed the sleep and bad dreams from her eyes and padded around her room, finally stopping in front of her dresser where either Miley or her mother had set a piping hot bowl of oatmeal with toast and homemade jam. Lilly's empty stomach growled at the smells but Lilly shoved the food away, finding it completely nauseating. She glanced up at the mirror and gasped a little in shock.

She hadn't looked in a mirror in at least 2 weeks and her appearance was even worse than she imagined. Her hair was pointed every which way and held dozens of knots and tangles. Her eyes were both sunken in from lack of good nights' rest and swollen from the constant flow of tears that had made their home on her face. And her body had shrunken into a sickening skeletal appearance from lack of nutrition.

Lilly shied away from the mirror immediately and scuttled into the bathroom as thoughts of how Joe would perceive her now entered her mind. She turned on the shower and set the temperature to the max. She quickly shimmied out of her pajamas she had worn for a straight week now (or had it been two?) and hopped into the shower.

The scalding water pouring down on her body hurt like hell, but felt good at the same time. She hoped that the constant burn of the water would help her mind forget Joe, if even only for a few minutes. Her skin felt like it was on fire as she scrubbed with soap. The boiling water helped her to forget for only a minute before thoughts of Joe started to return. The water felt like fire running through her veins just how she felt when his skin touched hers. Not even blazing pain could help erase her memory. She turned the temperature down a tiny bit, just enough so it was bearable and quickly washed and conditioner out of her hair and she continually thought about the time Joe had complimented her on the scent of her shampoo. Everything ended up coming back to him. It was a never-ending vicious cycle.

Once she was done rinsing she shaved her legs as quickly as she could, which led to a couple of cuts around the bend of her knee. The slight pain was nothing, however, compared to what she had been dealing with for weeks. She turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, and let the cool air hit her body, feeling both a little relieving from the heat of the water and unpleasant from the chill bumps that appeared all over her. She quickly wrapped up in a towel and dried off.

Once she was dressed and ran a brush through her knotted hair, she felt a little better. She decided she needed to do something about her emaciated body that had once been beautiful and muscular thanks to hours of skateboarding. She grabbed a slice of toast and spread an ample amount of jam over the top before shoving half of it in her mouth in one bite. Her stomach growled thankfully as the food made its way down. Soon she was eating the oatmeal and had polished off the rest of the toast and cleaned her bowl. Then Lilly started thinking and everything just started to come together.

Miley decided to make an appearance about an hour later. She knocked on the door softly and slid in the room. Lilly was busily scribbling in a notebook and munching on some cookies her mother had happily baked for her when she asked for a snack earlier. She was also blasting _So What_ by Pink from her iHome.

"_And guess what_

_I'm having more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool"_

"Lilly! You're up! And showered! You look so great!" Miley exclaimed, running over and sitting next to her best friend on the bed. She looked over to what she was writing. It was some kind of list. "What are you listing?"

"Hey Miles! Yea I feel so much better now that I've eaten. I'm making a list of all the reasons Joe is a complete ass who doesn't deserve me. Wanna help?" Lilly asked eagerly.

"Of course I want to help! What have you got so far?!"

Lilly handed Miley the list of stupid reasons to hate Joe so she could read them over. I think even one of the reasons she had to put down for lack of better reasons was "Joe sometimes snorts when he laughs." She actually loved his laugh. Damn it. She had hoped this list and the empowering music and everything else could convince herself to hate him. But it didn't seem that simple. At least for now she had learned how to fake a smile so that so many people wouldn't worry about her anymore.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile Joe hadn't been having the best three weeks of his life either. After a day or two of his whole faith empowerment, it had all worn off and he realized how screwed he really was in the Lilly situation. So now he did nothing but mope. Not even the prettiest fans could even cause Joseph to turn his head anymore and it was worrying both of his brothers. After Joe had blown up at Nick and Kevin they had both kept their distance but they would never be far enough to express their "concern" for whatever it was going through his mind. At least they were off his back, if even it was only the tiniest bit.

The entire family was sitting in the tour bus. Frankie was running around screaming about some new toy he just saw a commercial for. Nick was strumming his guitar while simultaneously staring at Joe to make sure he didn't make a sudden move for the window and Kevin was doing the same except he made no effort to hide that he was watching Joe carefully. Joe just shrugged in closer to the sofa and stared at the never ending yellow line bordering the side of the road. Whenever he got bored of that he switched to watching the green and brown blur of the forest. His life felt like that blur. It was a blur that moved so quickly he did nothing but mess it up time and time again.

After a couple of hours the blur changed colors to a sandy oasis and eventually slowed to a stop. They must have reached their destination, Phoenix, Arizona. They were scheduled to play a show there tomorrow night. Joe was happy to finally have a break. He didn't feel like faking the smiles for fans anymore. So Joe shrugged and lifted his duffle bag over his shoulder as he exited the bus to about 40 girls screaming his name and how they loved him so much. Joe just hid behind his Ray Bans and walked quickly to the entrance of the hotel and into the secluded elevator where he started to cry. He didn't deserve the love of his fans. He was a no-good lying weak jerk. He didn't deserve anyone, especially Lilly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kevin shook his head at Joe's disappearing figure as he stepped off the bus. The fans had been put off by Joe's lack of attention toward them and Kevin knew it would be on within a couple of hours. Their publicist was definitely going to have to do some damage control on this one. Maybe Kevin could help a little. He walked over and signed his autograph on different things and took as many pictures as the girls wanted.

"Thank you so much! Meeting you is like a dream come true. Too bad Joe was being such a jerk," one blonde girl said after they took a picture together.

"It's no problem at all. We love all of our fans. Joe does too but right now he's going through some things and he hasn't really been Joe lately. I'm sorry." Kevin replied with a smile, hoping he had undone at least a little of resentment the girl had built up towards his brother.

Kevin and Nick continued to greet all the girls and apologize for Joe. After about an hour Nick and Kevin decided they had done as best they could do at reversing the girls' new opinions of Joe. "The Jonas jerk" is what Nick even heard a couple of girls referring to Joe as. Most were sympathetic though telling Nick and Kevin that they hoped Joe's situation started to look up. They didn't realize how much Nick and Kevin wanted the same thing.

As the two strolled into the hotel Nick grabbed onto Kevin's shoulder and began to speak in one of his hushed tones.

"Kevin, we have got to do something. Joe's issues are starting to affect the fans. We just can't let him mope anymore. It's almost been a month."

"You think I don't already know that? I've been trying to think of something to do for the past week and I always come up with nothing. I can't think of any way for him to get over her. Do you have any genius plans?" Kevin asked.

Nick could see the desperation in his eyes. Their careers were now on the line. It took them years to get people to fall in love with their music as much as they did. Now it could all go away in two seconds and Joe's new attitude wasn't helping the public opinion of them.

Nick bit his lip and shrugged a little, "I don't know. I was thinking more along the lines of getting them back together."

Kevin started to laugh, "You think it's possible that Lilly will take him back _again_? Even after everything he has done?"

"Have you seen the way they were together, the way they looked at each other? That kind of love just doesn't go away, Kevin. I'm sure she's hurting, probably as much as Joe is. Maybe if we can get her down here for the show tomorrow night. We could fix this."

Kevin could tell the cogs in Nick's brain were spinning uncontrollably as he was planning out all the small details. He _was_ the wishful thinker of the group. But then again not many people get anywhere unless they believe in themselves and their ideas. Maybe Nick's idea could work. Then before Kevin could even open his mouth to agree Nick yelled at Kevin about calling Miley and he was out the door.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So, what about that he is a messy eater?" Lilly asked as she looked at the full page of flaws that she loved about Joe.

"Ooh! That one is good! Put it down!" Miley said as her phone began to ring.

"Who is it?"

Miley glanced at her caller id and quickly placed the phone behind her, "It's no one."

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Miley I know that I think Joe is a jerk but I still love Nick. Go talk to him. I'll still be here."

"Thanks Lilly! You're the best!" Miley hopped off of the bed and quickly ran out of the room in order for her conversation to be a little more private. "Hey Babe. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. We just got to Phoenix. But I have to tell you, Joe is not doing so hot." Nick sounded tired from worrying enough for himself and Joe the past few weeks. She felt bad that he was putting Nick through that.

"Don't mention that jerk around me." Miley snapped, sourly.

"Miley, he's my brother. And you know he feels horrible for what he did. All he does is lay around and mope, he's not even who he used to be."

"He deserves it. He went and broke Lilly's heart for the _second_ time. Does he not ever learn? It took weeks for me to pick up the pieces." Miley started. Nick sighed. She did make a very valid argument. Joe was such an idiot.

"He made a stupid mistake. But he loves Lilly with all of his heart. I'm not going to say I understand him or what he does because that is way too complicated for me to even get into. But I would bet my life that Joe loves Lilly more than he has ever loved anyone else in his life. They need to be together. They belong together, like you and I do."

Miley stopped and began to think, Nick's words melting her for a second. "Nick I understand what you are saying but she just started making progress today. I don't want to mess her up again by bringing Joe back into her life if all he is going to do is let her down."

Nick paused, thinking of his next move. There was no way Lilly was truly happy. She couldn't have gotten over Joe that quickly if Joe was still at square one. She must be faking it so that Miley will stop worrying about her. Miley was kind of overbearing when she thought something was wrong.

"You said Lilly started making progress today? She changed that quickly? Does she look truly over him to you?" Nick asked, hoping that he wasn't just taking a shot in the dark.

"Well yea. She just snapped out of it. She seems pretty upbeat. We were making a list about everything she hates about Joe, like his laugh, the way he eats, his stupid jokes…" Miley rambled on.

"She said she hates his laugh? Miley that was one of her favorite things about him. Joe told me that she told him that once. She wasn't making a hate list. She's not over him. She's trying to make you stop worrying. Lilly misses Joe, as much as he misses her."

Miley was shocked. Come to think of it Lilly did list some pretty adorable things that Joe did. Miley stomped her foot, feeling completely duped. How sneaky! She missed him more than ever. She just wanted Miley off her back!

Miley let out a sigh of defeat, "So how do we fix this?"

* * *

**You like it? What do you think Miley & Nick are going to plan up now? The Scheme Dream Team. hahaha. wow.**  
**Just review and tell me how much you love me.**


	20. Road Trip!

**I bet you thought you would never see me again. hahaha. I am so sorry. again. I've been super busy what with college about to start and whatnot and with my other story New Year's Kiss. But as I reached chapter 19 on nyk i decided that I would kill myself before posted chapter 20 of nyk before fwj. So here it is. After a million months wait. PS I only have like 2 more chapter to go. And I determined to get it done within the next 3 road trips I am taking in the next two weeks. I love you all. Don't forget!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers. But I do own tickets to the their tour this summer. Nashville!!!!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Road Trip

"Wake up Lilly! It's a brand-new day filled with surprises!" Miley shouted as she shook Lilly awake.

Lilly groaned and rolled over to check her alarm clock. It was 9 AM. "What? Why? No. Sleep."

"Lilly! Wake up! You haven't even heard what the surprise is yet!" Miley ripped the covers off of her best friend.

Lilly's eyes shot open with annoyance, "What is the surprise Miley?"

Miley started dancing around the room and began to announce the surprise in a sing-song voice, "We're going on a roooad trip!!! Goin' to Arizooona! La la la laaa la."

Lilly scrunched her eyebrows. "Arizona? What is there in Arizona besides heat stroke?"

Miley hadn't really plotted as far to come up with a fake reason yet. She hesitated. "Uhh, well, you see, Arizona is like the shopping capital of the world. You know, after Paris."

"Really?" Lilly asked. She sounded skeptical but like she was beginning to buy it.

Miley scoffed, "Pft! YES! Hannah only goes there, like, all the time!"

Lilly ran a hand through her knotted hair as she thought, "I don't know Miley. I don't know if I feel like shopping."

"But we have to go today!" Miley pounced back onto the bed, off-setting Lilly's center of balance. "It's the…Super Summer Sale!"

"Super Summer Sale?"

Miley rolled her eyes as if Lilly had just asked her the most stupid question she had ever heard. They really should give Hannah more acting roles. She was getting quite good. "Yes, Triple S! It's only the most sought after sale of the entire year and its today! So get your butt out of bed!"

"Well I do like things that come in sets of three…" She tossed her head from side to side with indecision. "I guess I do need some new clothes."

"Excellent!" Miley exclaimed running out of the room as Lilly got ready so she could text Nick that phase one of the plan was in action.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lilly watched Miley zoom across several lanes of the interstate warily, digging her fingers deep into the arm rest. She sucked in a breath and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Miley can you not drive so fast?"

"We have a deadline to make," Miley explained simply as she swerved again into the fast lane nearly colliding with a blue van.

"I think I may lose my breakfast." Lilly clutched her stomach and prayed that this trip would go by quickly.

She looked off at the side of the road and tried not to think about Joe or Miley's reckless driving. She failed because it was only Joe's face she could see in the brown-green blurs on the side of the road. It was the combination of his perfectly angled jaw and Miley's constant swerving that made her stomach weak.

Miley looked over at Lilly, seeing the grimace on her face made her realize she was thinking about him and feeling sad. She hoped that when they saw each other it would finally be put back together and her best friend would no longer be the shell of herself that she saw day-to-day since he left her. Miley fixed her eyes on the road, trying to focus more on the road signs than the signs of heartache Lilly was projecting.

"I'm so excited for shopping. Hannah needs new dresses." Miley blurted hoping to break up the awkward silence.

"Yeah," Lilly mindlessly agreed. She sighed and propped up her elbow on the door and rested her head in her hand. "Excited," she repeated.

"Why don't we listen to some music. What's a road trip without music?" Miley flipped on the radio and tuned it to the top 40 channel.

Then suddenly Joe's voice filled up every inch of the small car and the pounding bass shook the interior. Lilly's head perked up and she stared intently at the radio as 'Jonas Brothers' flashed across the screen.

Miley froze, "Lilly I'm so sorry. We don't have to listen to music. Here let me--" She reached for the dial to turn off the radio but Lilly smacked her hand away.

"Don't. Leave it. I can handle it." The enthusiastic chorus bounced around the car as both girls sat motionless. Lilly pursed her lips and didn't take her eyes off the radio. She listened closely as Joe crooned through the speakers, filling her ears with the most beautiful and painful sounds she had ever heard.

She sucked in a breath when she realized she had forgotten to breathe. She shut her eyes and for one glorious second it was almost like he was there. She smelled the scent of his soap and the way words rolled off his tongue when he sang and his grip on the microphone tightened as guitars intensified.

Miley began focusing more on Lilly than on the road and soon she was swerving into the slow lane so she could make sure Lilly wasn't going to try and make a break for it.

"Lilly we really don't have to…I really don't think you should be listening--" Miley started to stutter as she felt the grip on her steering wheel become slippery.

Lilly's jaw tightened and jutted out. Her voice became serious, "Miley. I said I wanted to listen. Just drive."

"Ok whatever you want Lilly." Miley sighed and got a good hold on the steering wheel before veering back into the fast lane and pushing the gas.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Nick slumped down in his bed doing his best imitation of a cold he could possibly think of. This was the plan. He had to fake sick so everything would go as he planned. He let a small grin sneak onto his lips as he thought about how clever he and Miley had been while formulating the scheme. It really was genius. He had gotten the call from Miley earlier that she had managed to get Lilly out of the house and into the car. They were on their way. Now it was time for phase 2. Hopefully after the show Lilly would be back with Joe and the world would be back in alignment.

Then Joe came strolling into Nick's room, grumbling while running a tense hand through his hair. He looked up at Nick crumpled in the hotel bed and sneered.

"What's wrong with you?" He spat venom when he spoke.

Nick coughed pitifully recalling the fake-sick voice he would always use back in Jersey when he would rather stay at home reading up on Broadway than go to school. He tried not to laugh.

"I think I might have a cold." Nick spoke through his nose so it would sound like he was congested.

"Great Nick, just great," Joe yelled sarcastically, "We have a show tonight!" He stomped around the room as if he were four, obviously frustrated by the recent turn of events.

Nick shrugged his shoulders slowly and deliberately, making sure to make it look like it was a burden just to move. "I can't sing like this."

"Obviously," Joe quipped, agitation apparent in his body language now.

"I guess you'll just have to sing lead on all the vocals."

Joe stared Nick down with a hardened glare which only softened a bit when Nick coughed from deep within his chest and grabbed his throat. Joe looked at him with pleading eyes and had lost their shine from how tired he was. He didn't need this. His plate was already more than full with thinking about her all the time. He didn't have time for Nick to fall apart at the seams.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I'll be better by the time the show starts." Nick lied through his teeth only feeling a tiny bit of remorse.

Joe left the room with an angry growl from his throat shouting to Kevin about the latest news. Nick smiled, sat up in bed, picked up his phone and dialed Miley to tell her how phase 2 was now complete.

All that was left was phase 3.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Miley had taken Lilly to the local mall once they arrived in Phoenix, Arizona. Though there was suspiciously nothing about the Super Summer Sale. Lilly asked her about it but Miley shrugged it off saying it must have been a different Phoenix in another state somewhere but that shouldn't stop them from shopping.

Miley had insisted Lilly buy and wear this short silky red BCBG dress that they found while perusing things for Hannah to wear on her next tour. It was a cute dress but when Lilly looked at the price tag her jaw dropped to the floor. She tried it on and it looked amazing as it skimmed her figure snugly but not working-on-the-street-corner tight. When Lilly declared she couldn't even come close to affording the 3 digit price tag Miley said that it was on Hannah.

"Miley this is too much" Lilly insisted firmly.

"No, I want you to have it," Miley pushed, grabbing the dress from Lilly's hands and running to the cash register.

Lilly was then in debt to Miley from that minute on when she saw her walking slowly back to Lilly delicately holding a black BCBG shopping bag overflowing with tissue paper between two fingers.

"Thank you so much Miley. I owe you."

Miley shrugged her off as she held a purple dress adorned with fringe over her looking in the mirror.

"What do you think Nick would think of this one?" Miley's eyes glinted with pleasure, "I mean…for when I see him next."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Joe kicked at his mic stand angrily during soundcheck. He kept screwing up the lyrics to Nick's half of the songs and it was causing him more stress than he could handle at the moment. He could tell by the tired expressions on everyone's faces that he was working their last nerve.

"I can't sing Nick's part. Kevin, you do it," Joe commanded, turning to his older brother and pulling his hands up in prayer position. "Please."

"Forget it. I am horrible at multitasking. It's hard enough for me to sing back up and play guitar." Kevin responded, laughing that Joe would even ask.

Joe turned back to give Nick a pleading look. "Isn't there anyway you can sing tonight?"

"No." Nick said simply while tuning his guitar making sure his voice still sounded pity-worthy.

"This is so ridiculous. I can't do this." Joe kicked the floor causing his tennis shoes to make a loud squeak. "I need a break."

He ran off stage grabbing a bottle of water and heading up to the stands where he could sit and just be angry or sad or anything he wanted to be.

He hated this. He hated feeling so mad all the time. He hated not wanting to do what he loved. He hated what he was changing into. He placed his head in his hands and let his fingers run through his hair when he tried to recall the last time he was happy.

His birthday.

That was the last time. The last time he held Lilly and didn't give a damn about having to go on tour. He was just happy with her in that moment. And when she was gone, so was his happiness.

"Joe?" Kevin's voice called out from a few feet away at most.

"I'm sorry." Joe kept his head down.

"It's fine. Listen, if you can just get through tonight I'm sure everything would be back to normal tomorrow. Nick will go back to singing."

"I can't sing Nick's parts though. He goes all high and does that whiney voice thing he does. It's just not going to sound right and the fans will hate it. They'll hate me more than they already do."

"They don't hate you, Joe." Kevin tried to assure him.

"You think I don't know what they call me Kevin?" Joe looked up at him, "Jonas Jerk. I deserve it. I have been a jerk lately."

Kevin's silence confirmed his statement.

"I just feel so mixed up all the time now. I don't know what to do."

"Joe, they just want you to be your old self." Kevin

"But I can't be me without her!" Joe exploded all at once. His voice echoed around the venue. "I'm sorry," he said quickly.

"Listen everyone knows this isn't easy for you. But we are out of options. Sing Nick's part tonight and we will figure something else out for after this. I promise. Do it for the fans. They won't hate you. They'll only be more frustrated with you if you're the reason a concert has to be cancelled."

"Ok." Joe nodded simply.

Kevin always made sense and sometimes it made Joe mad but now he just felt better. He could do it. This could be a way to be redeemed in the eyes of the angry fans. And even though he still felt pain when he thought about Lilly he would put it on the back burner for one night.

And he was going to give the best show he had ever given in his entire life.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry! but I swear that it will not be another fiasco like I've been putting you though! It'll be soon! A week tops!**

**Leave me some "I missed your writing" love!!!**


	21. Still In Love With You

**Author's Note: Hey, Remember that time I wrote a story about the Jonas Brothers and Hannah Montana characters like junior year of high school and now I'm almost a junior in college? Yeah, me neither. But anyway, I finished it. I don't know if anyone will read it or anything but I'm very proud of myself regardless for finishing it because it's been on my mind for 3 years. I know it's been years. But hey, it's here now. This is the final chapter. I kind of want to do an epilogue but we'll see. Thank you all for reading this. It means a lot to me. It really does. I love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Still In Love With You**

"Miley, Can you please slow down? Please?" Lilly pleaded as she ran her hands up and down the length of her new red dress, but when Miley swerved quickly into another lane of traffic she clutched a handful of silk between her fingers before grabbing onto the armrest to steady herself.

"No. We are going to be late. And stop touching your dress so much, it's going to wrinkle," Miley commanded.

Lilly instantly let go of her dress and eased her death grip on the leather interior of Miley's car. "At least tell me where we're going."

Miley kept her eyes on the road, honking impatiently at the car in front of them for moving too slowly. "I've never understood why when we are in a hurry everyone and their brother decides it would be a great day to go for a leisurely drive in the fast lane. Seriously, it's ridiculous. I should have called in that favor with the Arizona police department for a Hannah escort…MOVE IT OR LOSE IT, HONDA!" She yelled at the car in front of them and pounded the horn two more times before the car finally veered into a right lane.

"Miley."

Miley's phone started to buzz, the tune of Hannah Montana's _One In A Million_ filling the car. Nick was calling. _I said pinch me where's the catch this time?..._

"…Leave it to me to mess up today…" Miley verbally punished herself.

…_Can't find a single cloud in the sky. Help me before I get used to this guy..._

"Miley!"

…_They say that good things take time…_

"…I knew we shouldn't have stopped at the MAC counter to get our makeup done. Neither of us can resist a good clump-free mascara…"

…_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye…_

"MILEY!" Lilly practically screamed causing Miley to jump in surprise.

…_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one…_

"What?" Miley picked up her phone and ignored the call before tossing it back into the cup holder. Miley diverted her eyes away from the road momentarily to glare at Lilly, eyes wide.

"Where are we going?" Lilly said through her teeth.

Miley's eyes reverted back to the road, "I told you. It's a surprise. But it's not going to be much of a surprise if we don't get there before 7."

"That's in 15 minutes. Where are we going again?"

"No more questions," Miley reached into her purse and pulled out a simple white silk scarf. "Now put this over your eyes so when I pull into the parking lot it's not ruined."

"Are you being serious?" Miley replied only with a stern look to which Lilly quickly and silently took the scarf and tied it around the back of her head in a neat bow. "This better be good…"

"Oh, it will be," Miley answered quickly, in a tone that left Lilly more worried than it did comforted.

* * *

"Livin' the dream, baby! Livin' the dream!" The Jonas clan shouted in their pre-show huddle right after their group prayer.

Nick discreetly checked his phone again to see if Miley had texted him that they had arrived like she was supposed to. She hadn't and it was 10 minutes until it was time to go on stage. Nick quickly excused himself dialing Miley's number quickly. It rang and rang and finally went to voicemail. He was getting antsy. He didn't want the plan to fall through and if they were even 5 minutes late it would all be ruined.

And he was beginning to think it might actually work. Joe was actually smiling for the first time in weeks, riding on a temporary high from nailing some of Nick's harder high notes during rehearsal earlier. He was pretty pumped to put on a good show and to prove himself to the fans.

And that was just what they needed for him to get Lilly back.

Nick checked his phone again. 8 minutes to go.

Now if Miley would just get her here then everything can fall into place…

* * *

"Nick has been calling like a maniac. What does he want?" Lilly asked, unable to see anything but the eggshell color the light made when hitting the white silk of her blindfold.

"Who knows? He can wait." Miley rolled her eyes at her lie. Did Lilly ever stop asking questions?

Lilly felt the car come to a halt. She heard sound of jingling keys being pulled out of the ignition, Miley's door opening and then slamming shut. Then a couple of seconds later the sound of her own door opening.

Miley grabbed her by the forearm, pulling her out of the car. "Come on! We have to hurry!"

She heard Miley's quick footsteps and tried to keep up. Behind the tap of footsteps she could hear girls, lots of them, chattering, screaming, laughing, nothing coherent though. They were young and high-pitched voices, maybe around her age or younger. She took advantage of her senses, sniffing the air to see if she could identify their location through smell. The air smelled like popcorn...and maybe hotdogs.

_Oh please don't tell me she brought me to another carnival. That is all I need._ She quickly thought, but said nothing. Miley's fuse was short, especially today.

More talking. More giggling. Top 40 pop hits played in the distance. And after 5 minutes of walking they were finally stationary.

"Can I take this off now?" Lilly reached to remove her blindfold but Miley smacked her hand away.

"Not yet. Just a few minutes longer. Actually just wait here, don't move. I have to make a call real quick. No peeking!" Miley voice became more distant as she backed away and she was left all alone.

She heard more chatter about nonspecific things. She felt the energy off of the people around her and she thought about how stupid she must look standing around with a blindfold on. It was time to see where she was. She heard something rustle near her.

"Miley?" No one said anything. "Miley, I'm taking this blindfold off. I don't care." She took a few steps forward, blindfold still intact, and before she knew it she had stepped onto an uneven surface, her new heels causing her to lean back to try to remain upright. But she overcorrected and felt herself lose balance and begin to fall backwards.

Lilly squeezed her eyes completely shut though she couldn't see anything with the blindfold anyway. And just as she braced herself for impact she felt a set of two strong arms envelop her petite frame.

Lilly reached up and pulled the blindfold off, staring up into a set of ocean blue eyes.

"Hi. I'm Tyler. Is it just me or are you falling for me?" The undeniably cute, blonde boy winked

Just then the lights dimmed and an announcer's voice rang clearly through the speakers, "Let's hear it for the Jonas Brothers!"

The crowd went wild, as three brunette boys' heads popped up through the ever-rising platform on the stage. Miley appeared by Lilly's side with a smile from ear to ear, while Tyler continued to hold her.

Lilly was speechless.

* * *

The guitars were picking up into the familiar opening show chords and the drums were creating a steady, continuous beat, though none of it was really audible. The screams were deafening. Joe always liked to leave his ear buds out at least for the first minute or so of the show. Then he could take in the absolute and infinite intensity the fans fed him every night. The outrageous desperation in each scream. The pure joy on their faces. The fact that he was making dreams come true that night. He was making life long memories for them. And they were making them for him.

And then, just as he did his nightly scan of the audience something caught his eye. It was a girl, her hair the exact blonde of Lilly's. She was in the first couple of rows. Her back was facing him, her small body held by another guy. The guy was obviously drinking in the sight of her, the smirk on his face glowing with attraction to her. And for a second Joe felt the impulse of jealousy. But this wasn't Lilly. Lilly was miles and miles away in Malibu.

He shook his head, ignoring the thoughts of Lilly as the platform continued to rise.

"How are we doing tonight?" Joe asked the crowd, their answer was an ample amount of pre-teen pitched scream. "We are the Jonas Brothers!"

Joe hopped up onto the stage before the platform locked into its place, level with the stage. He dance his way across the stage and onto the catwalk. Then he spotted the blonde again. She was getting back onto her feet and out of the guy's arms. She leaned into him briefly, whispering something into his ear. Then she went to turn around, her blonde hair whipping outward.

Then he saw her face and their eyes locked for the briefest second. And just like that his throat went dry and his world became blaringly quiet.

* * *

Lilly was feeling furious, sad, heartbroken, and betrayed.

She saw him, and about a million years too soon too. What was this? Miley had planned this out. She was supposed to be helping her get over him, not toting her around to Jonas Brothers concerts.

And she thought she was doing better up until this moment. She has only mildly incorporated Joe into every thought today. She had only somewhat obsessed over what he might be doing at any given second. She had only barely contemplated throwing away her pride and just flat out calling him.

But one second and one look into those chocolate brown eyes was all it took. Her heart swelled and then rebroke as his face registered hers. The look in his eyes was that of confusion and pain. Then she had to turn away, she couldn't bear to look at him any longer.

What was happening? Everything was just too much. She was too close and too far away from Joe. She was feeling too many emotions at once. And it was too damn loud for any of her thoughts to make any sense. So she did the only thing she knew to do. Bolt.

She pushed past Tyler and the other, what seemed like, one hundred people in her row as she tried to make a speedy escape. But just as she reached the aisle she felt Miley grab her wrist and twirl her back around.

"Lily, wait! You can't go. " Miley commanded as she tightened her grip.

"Don't even talk to me. Why would you bring me here? Why would you put me through this?" Lilly glanced toward the stage. The boys had finished their introductions and Joe was off in some other world, probably thinking about how badly he wished Lilly would just disappear. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I thought you would both see each other and fall in love again. We thought you would realize that you are meant to be with each other." Miley apologized.

"We?" Lilly noticed Joe was still in a daze as he wandered around the stage.

"Nick and I. I'm sorry Lilly. Please don't be mad."

"It's okay." Lilly mindlessly agreed as she stared at Joe. She hadn't seen him in months and she could feel her body ache for him as she watched his every move. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"We can leave if you want."

"No. It's okay. I can handle it. I want to support Nick and Kevin." She felt so disembodied from herself. Her brain was on a completely different wavelength than her heart and who even knew what her body was doing but she knew she didn't want to walk away. Her voice was holding onto her resentment for Joe while her heart slowly mended itself at the sight of him.

And just as they made it back into their seats the show intro died down and in its place the rhythmic beat of Joe's tambourine.

* * *

Joe was kind of majorly in freak out mode. His head was spinning, his emotions raging, and his body numbing. He had to glance back at Lilly several times before coming to terms with the fact that she was no hallucination. It was really her .

And for a second he was on cloud nine. She had come out to tell him she loved him no matter what, regardless of how many times he screwed it up…because they just felt right together.

But then he remembered the guy who had been holding her. Mr. Blondie McBlonderson and the smirk on his face as he checked her out. Joe suddenly just wanted to leap out into the crowd and punch him in the face. Had Lilly purposely brought him? Was she bragging about how quickly she could move on? How she could be attracted to Joe's complete and total opposite?

Joe shook the thought. Lilly wasn't that cruel. She couldn't be. But then as he saw Lilly return to her seat after dashing off quickly she saw McBlonderson place his arm around her waist, he felt it in the pit of his stomach as if someone had just socked him. She was with him. He was with her.

And Joe displayed his anger with the intensity of his tambourine playing, and the white knuckled grip on his microphone as he introduced the song he would sing with every bit of sarcasm he had left in him.

"Tonight I'm going to sing a song from our self-titled album. Singing it tonight holds a little bit of irony and a little bit of truth for me. And I hope some of you in the audience can relate." Joe stared directly at Lilly as he introduced the song and she looked up at him with confusion while Blondie smiled up at him, obviously taunting him with the fact that he now has the girl that Joe loved. "It's called _Still In Love With You_."

The crowd frenzied. The drums started up and the Kevin began the steady rhythm of the guitar at the same pace as Lilly's pounding heart.

Anger and resentment boiled in Joe as he couldn't help but shoot daggers at Lilly's new boyfriend, the only guy who had ever made him feel the slightest bit inferior. He held his mic up to his lips and the crowd continued to scream.

_She was all I ever wanted. She was all I ever needed and more. But she walked out my door._

His tone of voice betrayed the bitterness he felt. She was everything he had ever dreamed of and now she was just…gone. He tried to act as if he was singing to the audience but his eyes kept coming back to her, the look on her face was excruciating concern. What did she care? She had enough nerve to wave this guy in his face while his heart still whispered her name with every beat? And now she looked worried about him? Hypocrite.

_Yeah, she went away. Left my heart in two. Left me standin' here, singin' all these blues._

He sounded just so…angry. What was wrong with him? Lilly stared at him, pleading to God for understanding as her eyes started to water and Joe started to blur. She inhaled softly, holding her breath for a few seconds before her vision cleared. She couldn't cry. She wouldn't. But what was wrong with him?

_You left without a single word, not even sorry._

Joe threw every ounce of himself into the song, trying not to sound so angry or alone or lost. But he knew if he let his frustration slip all that would be left would be bottomless sadness and salty tears. He refused to cry on stage. He let his blood continue to boil and with each pound of the bass drum he felt just a little more rage build up. He stared McBlonderson down until he was looking around, uncomfortable. He motioned to Lilly with his eyes and the dude got the message. He saw his hand slide off of her waist.

_It might've hurt worse to hear you say, 'I'm leavin'. Goodbye.'_

Lilly saw Joe walking around the stage haphazardly, singing like he could completely relate to the wounded protagonist having been left alone by a girl he loved. She struggled to think clearly through the screams and confusing signals Joe was sending. Then she saw him staring at Tyler pointedly with a look that could kill and she immediately understood. And as she put the pieces together she felt her jaw set and her annoyance grow.

_But your smile still makes my heart sing another sad song. _

He looked at her with a look that conveyed betrayal, heartache, and rage. But she didn't feel sorry for him. If he was going to jump to conclusions that she was with Tyler and he was going to blame her for it then he could just keep being jealous. After all, _he_ was the one who left her. _He_ was the one who never called. _He_ was to blame for the rubble that was their relationship. She'd never done anything but love him.

_I can't forget it. I won't regret it. Cause I'm still in love with you._

The more she thought about how ridiculous this entire thing was the angrier she got. He stood there singing this song about a girl leaving him, believing every word was relevant to his life, while in reality she should have been the one up there singing it. And that's when she decided that she would give Joe Jonas a taste of his own medicine.

_We had fun under the sun and when winter came she'd be my angel._

She quickly maneuvered her way across the row and down to the stage. She felt Joe's eyes on her as Kevin motioned for a security guard to let her come up. She glanced over at her shoulder at Joe, who had stopped singing in favor of gawking at her while Nick and Kevin had a smile painted from ear to ear. Lilly on the other hand felt nothing but how mad she was.

She grabbed Kevin's microphone and sauntered up to Joe on the catwalk, who looked dumbfounded. She heard Nick in the background announcing that she was their good friend, Lilly Truscott. The band kept up the song despite the lack of lyrics, waiting for someone to pick it back up.

She put the microphone to her lips and she sang.

_We were so in love. Then he went away. _

Lilly walked up the catwalk, now singing to the crowd. She placed air quotes around 'in love' and motioned back to Joe when referring to the boy who went away. The crowd was confused but the screams never died down. This was her moment when she could sing the truth and there had never been a more relevant song.

_Left my heart in two. Left me standin' here, singin' all these blues._

She turned back toward Joe, walking up to him until there was no doubt that the entire venue knew that she was the scorned girl singing to her ex-boyfriend.

_You left without a single word. Not even sorry._

She sang with power and passion, even adding more emotion than the original recording had. She felt herself start to leak hot, angry tears, but she powered through them, intent on singing the rest of the chorus. But then something happened that stopped her. Joe brought his microphone back up to his lips and kept resumed his place in her chorus.

_But it might've hurt worse if I had said, I'm leavin'. Goodbye._

She stopped, swatting at the tears running down her face but that only seemed to make room for more to flood her vision. She felt his hand wiping at her tears but she smacked his hand away from her. He didn't get to comfort her. It wasn't fair. He couldn't cause her to hurt this badly and then make her feel better. It didn't work that way.

_But your smile still makes my heart sing another sad song._

His persistent hand came back up to her chin, this time to gently lift her face so that her eyes met his. Even through the blur of the tears she could still see the shine of the tears in his eyes. And she could hear that he meant the words that he was singing. But she didn't care, she couldn't. She was mad, damn it. He couldn't even let her have her emotions?

_I can't forget it. I won't regret it. Cause I'm in still in love with you._

She choked out a muffled sob through her hand. How could she let this happen? How could Miley do this to her? Why did everything hurt so much when he was saying all the words that she'd wanted to hear from him for months? She suddenly felt claustrophobic on the huge stage, with the spotlights on her, and Joe's eyes boring holes into her skull. She couldn't think or breathe. She needed to get out.

That's when she covered her face with her hand and did her best to run past Joe and back into the crowd where she would head to Miley's car and wait for her to take her home.

"Lilly wait! Lilly! Stop!" Joe called to her, begging her to stop. She couldn't. She forced herself not to turn around and to keep putting one foot in front of the other. But then he started singing the song again and it made her stop.

_I don't know what hurts worse, baby. Seeing you with him or being alone, on my own._

She turned around and stared at him up on the stage. She couldn't decide whether to be shocked or even angrier than before. She turned back around and kept walking, determined not to let Joe Jonas ruin anymore of her life.

_I know he doesn't love you, baby, not like I did. Oh, what's the point? You're not listening anyway._

She stopped again, whirling back around having finally decided that her emotion of choice would be that of rage. She stomped her foot and walked a few steps toward the stage before realizing she didn't want to be any closer to Joe. She felt the microphone still in her hand and decided she had too much to say to let it remain at her side.

"What is it, Joe? What do you want?" Lilly demanded.

"I want you. I want you and me and us, okay? I made a mistake. But how could you just go out and bring another guy to my concert? What are you trying to do?" Joe shifted his weight on stage. He looked uncomfortable saying all of this in front of his fans, who had become uncharacteristically silent.

Lilly just began laughing incredulously. "You had me, Joe! You had all of me and you could've had me forever if you had wanted. But then you decided that you weren't even man enough to tell me you were going on tour. You just let me believe that you forgot about me. Do you understand how much that hurt? You probably don't because that would require you to care about someone other than yourself for more than five seconds. Bring another guy to your concert? You really think I would do that? Real nice, Joe." She turned back around before remembering that she had one last thing to say. "And for the record, I didn't bring him to the concert. I met him here. The only thing I know about him is his name. Bye Joe. Have a nice life."

She began walking away and Joe panicked. "Lilly, I'm sorry! Lilly, stop! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—Won't you please just stop for a second?"

She didn't stop and she was almost out of the venue. So he did the only thing that he thought might make her turn around or at least stop for a second. He started singing acapella.

_They come and go but they don't know that you are my beautiful  
I try to come closer with you, but they all say we won't make it through  
But I'll be there forever, you will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true_

Then just as she was about to exit the venue and exit Joe's life, she stopped. She didn't turn around but she stopped. He kept singing, hoping that she would come back.

_I will not disappoint you. I will be right there for you  
Till the end, the end of time  
Please be mine_

She turned around and even from a distance he could see her face was tear-stained. He wanted nothing more than to run up to her and wipe away her tears. He never wanted her to feel this way, especially not because of him. He mentally swore never to hurt her again.

"Lilly, I am so sorry. And I know that that doesn't make up for a thing I've done to you. I know I left without saying anything and I know that I never called. I'm not going to stand here and try to justify it because it's unjustifiable. I had the world, Lilly. I had you. I think about you every day and how badly I messed everything up. But I love you so much and I know that we never exchanged the 'I love you's or anything but I can't let you walk out of this stadium without you knowing that. I love you. I want you back. I know it's too late and I know that you should never give me a chance. I know that I hurt you more than you ever deserved to hurt. But if you just give me another chance, I swear to God that I'll never hurt you again."

He paused and he started to walk off the stage and toward Lilly, who stood frozen in her spot.

"Please, God, just give me another chance. I'll do anything. I promise to think about someone other than myself for five seconds," he smirked at his joke as he came closer and closer to where she stood.

Her heart was racing and her mind was blank and all she could think about was how good he looked tonight and how much she has resisted missing him, when that was all she felt. He closed the gap between them, the microphone still to his lips.

"So what do you say? Give me another chance? Maybe? Probably? Hopefully? You know, If you don't say yes then I'm going to look like a total jerk in front of all these people."

Lilly broke a smile as she lifted her microphone, "Oh, you'll look like a jerk, regardless."

Joe tilted his head back and forth as if to consider it, "True." He pulled the microphone away from his lips before continuing. "Lilly, I'm really sorry. Can you please please please with sugar and laser-tag kisses on top forgive me for the awful things I've done. I will do anything. What do you want? A Lamborghini? A puppy? An unlimited shopping— "

"You," she mused quietly as if a thought escaped her mind. She looked up at him and smiled. "I want you."

Joe's smile spread across his face. "Me? You want me? Well, I don't know. I _am_ in high demand. You see all these ladies? Beggin' for a piece of this."

"Shut up, Jonas."

Then he pulled her against him and without a second thought of all the pre-teen girls surrounding them or the hot water he'd be in with his father later, he wrapped an arm around her waist, tangled a hand into her hair and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her hot skin against his fingers, smelled her familiar scent, and shook at the way her lips massaged his bottom lip in just the right way. And just like that, he knew everything was right again.


End file.
